Une année sans lumiere
by Kio de albatou
Summary: Giustizia: Arrastrate geos,dragón de la tierra,¡arrastrate!,no olvides tu descendencia,tu pasado,tu destino...Pues el destino no puede borrarse,ni cambiarse. El destino te persigue,aun incluso si eres un ser diferente,extraño,nuevo.¿o no es asi Dilandu?
1. Chapter 1

I

_La louta_

"_Carta del tarot que indica un cambio brusco, la situación cambia dependiendo de las cartas alrededor."_

Cuenta la leyenda que el mundo de Gaea es hijo de la luna fantasma, formado de la misma tierra y la misma agua.

Había surgido tras la plegaria de Dios, nuestro Dios Atlantis.

Gaea había sido divida en cuatro zonas, para garantizar la paz y la utopía reinante.

Por un lado al noreste estaba el reino del Agua, llamada tierra sabía por los ancianos de mi pueblo, se encontraba del otro lado del océano sin que ninguna persona la conociera. Era un cúmulo de islas divididas por agua, se creía que en esta zona de Gaea se ubicaba el conocimiento. Al igual que su elemento principal el reino del agua era pacífico dominado por una calma tranquilizadora, pero propenso a grandes desastres.

Debajo de esta se encontraba El reino de la Tierra, reino mítico de hombres bestias que conservaban su honor, la mayoría desconocía su forma y se creía que los verdaderos _terranos _eran humanos encomendados a un espíritu animal, de ahí su físico, en los pueblos extranjeros se les consideraba mano de obra: esclavos. Pero en su reino eran espíritus orgullosos que no sucumbían ante nadie más, era pues la tierra del honor dominada por montañas y bosques.

Al noreste se encuentra el reino del viento, al igual que dicho elemento es el reino cambiante, compuesto a su vez por varios pequeños imperios, sus habitantes están magistralmente entrenados en el arte de la guerra y la lucha con Gymelefs, son el reino de la protección. Conformado por pueblos como Fanelia, Asturia y Zaibach, son el reino vecino y el hogar de primer legado de Atlantis.

Finalmente se encuentra el Reino del fuego, elemento tempestuoso y destructivo, separado del reino del viento por una cadena montañosa, mi tierra se compone de volcanes en constante erupción, los habitantes sin embargo han aprendido a vivir con ello y a utilizarlo como energía. Contrario a lo que los demás pueblos piensan el reino del fuego es una tierra pacifica llena de la historia de nuestro planeta. Es el reino que al igual que su elemento regenera, esta compuesto por poblados llenos de curanderos y médicos, se cree que cualquier enfermo puede sanar en esta tierra.

Estos cuatro cuadrantes son protegidos por los 4 dragones sagrados, en el reino del agua el dragón _Fennetten_, en el reino de la tierra el dragón _Geos,_ en el reino del viento _Escaflowne _ y finalmente en mi reino, la tierra de fuego el gran dragón _Agni_.

Cada dragón representa y protege a uno de los cuadrantes de nuestro planeta de las 4 profecías venideras.

Ningún pueblo las conoce todas, nadie se ha atrevido a investigarlas.

Para salvar a Gaea de su propio futuro los dragones contaran con una guía, un lazo imaginario, un cordón rojo que los guíe a su destino.

Eso es lo que contaba la leyenda.

O al menos lo que yo recuerdo de ella...

Mi madre me contaba esta leyenda todas las noches antes de dormir, era la reina de mi pueblo, una villa no muy ostentosa en los límites entre la tierra de fuego y la tierra del viento.

Aún cuando lo pienso ahora no logro entender que paso, recuerdo que unos meses antes de la llegada de los fantasmas, soldados con enormes gymelefs rojos llegaron al pueblo.

Hablaron con mi madre pero ella se negó a lo que le proponían, intente escuchar por detrás de la puerta pero solo entendía frases sueltas como: _es lo que más le conviene…al gran Dornkick no le gusta esperar… pienselo señora es su pueblo_

Mi madre no hizo caso a las advertencias y a lo que aquellas personas le decían. Uno de los soldados sin embargo estaba herido, muy mal herido según recuerdo, en mi pueblo cualquier viajero fuera nacional o extranjero debía de ser atendido.

Nuestro dios Agni no discriminaba a nadie y planteaba que el fuego purificador debía cambiar la vida de cualquier persona u hombre bestia.

Mi madre no podía contradecir al dios Agni, hizo lo que tenía que hacer y curo a aquel soldado.

Dos meses después de eso se presentaron los "fantasmas" tenían lanzas de metal, espadas y grandes lanzallamas, nuestra villa no era un pueblo guerrero, ni siquiera teníamos Gymelef, de un momento a otro todo termino.

Mi madre se encontraba tirada en el piso moribunda, mi padre protegió con su cuerpo a mi hermano, estaba calcinado.

Lo recuerdo todo, el olor a carne humana quemada, el olor a carbón, a sangre, a muerte, pero sobretodo un inconfundible olor a metal, no era el metal de las espadas que conocía, no era el metal de los instrumentos de mi madre, era otro tipo de aleación, el metal que se había llevado todo lo que amaba.

Como pude logre salir de mi villa junto con mi hermano, yo lloraba, mi hermano en cambio tenía una rabia que no podía contener: deseaba venganza.

Nos escondimos en un bosque que rodeaba al pueblo, cerca de un lago escuchamos ruidos, creímos que podía tratarse de más sobrevivientes, nos acercamos y al mirar hacía el lago vimos lo que se llama _ironía del destino._

El mismo soldado que mi madre había salvado, el mismo se encontraba ahí bajando del gymelef rojo como antes, totalmente sano, del brazo de su gymelef escurría un líquido rojo, viscoso que reconocí como sangre, lo restos de seres humanos sobre su arma de batalla lo comprobaban.

Zaibach había destruido mi pueblo.

Mi hermano no lo soporto, se abalanzó contra el soldado en un ataque de ira. ¡Estupido! Un campesino como él, aunque fuera príncipe jamás le podría ganar a un soldado, solo conservo la imagen de la espada entrando al cuerpo de mi hermano, atravesándole, su rostro de sorpresa y de dolor, una mueca cercana a la muerte y finalmente su cuerpo cayendo al agua flotando mientras un río de sangre brotaba de la herida.

¿Grite? Si creo que si, fue por eso que me descubrieron detrás de los arbustos con las manos sobre mi cabeza en una expresión de locura. Estaba en shock, no podía moverme y aunque escuchaba lo que el soldado me decía no pude hacer nada, me levanto preguntando si era la hija de la reina Eredith, si era yo su heredera.

Levanto la manga de mi traje y mi brazo derecho mostró mi linaje, un tatuaje real lo único que me garantizaba que yo era una reina, una reina de un país que ya no existía.

Me llevaron prisionera junto con los más ancianos de mi pueblo, el día después de esa fatídica escena.

Me obligaron a contar lo que sabía sobre el legado de mi pueblo, sin embargo yo no pude hablar, estaba tan aterrada.

Los ancianos arrestados junto conmigo mintieron para protegerme, le dijeron a los soldados que yo era muda de nacimiento y que ni siquiera un pueblo de curanderos podía contra eso.

Ellos fueron torturados para salvarme, les preguntaban de nuestras técnicas de curación, de la sanación del alma, de nuestros experimentos, fueron obligados a construir maquinas para crear soldados más poderosos, Zaibach estaba hambriento de poder.

Por mi parte viví en una prisión, durante un año entero vi como entraban y salían soldados, como se iban llevando a los sabios de mi pueblo, y como poco a poco ninguno regresaba.

Hasta que finalmente quede sola.

Al quedarme sola resulte inservible para la causa, pensé que iban a matarme. Zaibach ya no me necesitaba, sin embargo un joven de cabellos blancos con una lágrima tatuada debajo de su ojo me salvó.

Si es que a eso se le llama salvar.

_-Esa chica, no la maten véndanla como esclava, el imperio necesita ingresos- _Recuerdo haber escuchado desde mi celda.

A los 14 años fui vendida como esclava, de ser una princesa pase a ser lacaya de la peor forma _posible_.

Mi primer comprador fue un hombre anciano y enfermo, me compro al enterarse de mi linaje de mi descendencia, aquel anciano sabía que yo le podía salvar, claro el no sabía que yo era la reina perdida de Astaroth. Al igual que mi madre mi misión era seguir las enseñanzas y los mandatos de Agni. Cure al anciano y al ser curado ya no me necesito más por lo que me regalo a su casero a cambio de olvidar unas deudas.

Era asqueroso ese hombre era de verdad asqueroso.

En ese momento desee con todas mis fuerzas que la muerte me llevara, pase días enteros atendiendo la posada de ese hombre, desde la madrugada hasta caída la noche. La noche no me garantizaba descansar en la noche la posada se convertía en un burdel de mala muerte y tenía que atender a las prostitutas si ellas así lo requerían.

El olor a licor, a vomito, a sudor, a sexo me asfixiaba tanto que deseaba salir, incontables fueron las veces que el simple olor y la simple imagen de ese hombre me produjo vomito.

Yo dormía en el sótano, no tenía cama ni cobijas, pero recargarme sobre los sacos de harina era el único descanso que conocía, y aunque suene tonto era la parte del día que más añoraba.

Después de seis meses de ese infierno estaba a punto de morir, había adelgazado ya casi 10 kilos y el hombre de la posada ya casi no me utilizaba para nada, yo estaba demasiado débil.

Cierto día entro al sótano, pude sentir la luz sobre mis ojos cuando abría la puerta, llego totalmente borracho con un vestido de prostituta y me ordeno cambiarme.

Para mi fue suficiente, me negué rotundamente moviendo de un lado a otro mi cabeza comenzó a gritar, estaba histérico, recuerdo que empezó a arrancar las mangas del vestido que traía puesto, insistía es desnudarme para ponerme el mismo el vestido. Forcejee pero después de tanto tiempo de miseria quien tiene fuerzas para luchar…

Yo no las tenía, de pronto vi caer una pluma blanca de ave, no supe de donde salió pero era hermosa y entonces lo entendí que si seguía viva era porque tenía una misión que cumplir.

Para mi pueblo el observar en un momento de necesidad un pluma es un buen augurio.

Como pude me solté de aquel hombre, corrí mientras el me perseguía, volvió a caer sobre mi, el cuchillo que yo utilizaba para cortar plantas y hierbas medicinales me sirvió en ese momento de arma.

Nunca más podría rendirle culto a Agni. Había matado a un hombre.

Ahora que lo pienso en realidad no me arrepiento de lo que hice, me defendí y esa acción me dio las fuerzas para seguir adelante, cuando llegaron los guardias del imperio a investigar quien había asesinado al "honorable dueño" de esa posada fue fácil descubrir que yo era la culpable.

¡Un esclavo matando a su amo!

Todos me miraban como si fuera el mayor horror sobre la tierra, los guardias comenzaron a golpearme, mientras me escupían y me decían improperios. Fui condenada a la pena máxima: muerte.

El delito de un esclavo, sea cual fuere siempre se castigaba con eso.

Me transportaron encadenada en medio de la calle, iban a decapitarme utilizando una espada, ese iba a ser mi modo de morir.

Pero asombrosamente ese día, cuando ya no creía que algo pudiera pasar, pasó.

Mientras iba rumbo a mi sentencia, los soldados se divertían jalándome el cabello o haciéndome caer, me hacían pequeñas cortadas en los brazos con sus espadas y gritaban para que toda la gente en la plaza escuchara que yo era la mala esclava que había desobedecido y asesinado a su amo.

Ahí lo vi, un chico de cabello blanco y ojos rojos. Un demonio encerrado en el cuerpo de un mortal.

Vi su mueca torcida al saber que iban a realizar una ejecución, lo vi acercarse a la plaza con sed de sangre. Lo vi mirarme no con morbo si no con deseo, pero no con un deseo carnal si no con el deseo sangriento de ver mi cabeza guillotinada incrustada en la punta de la espada.

Me estremecí ante tal imagen, ante un ser tan bello y tan enfermo al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo en los ojos color sangre de aquel chico encontré la respuesta que estaba buscando sobre mi futuro, no sabía con exactitud como, pero sabía que el tenía relación con la profecía de mi pueblo. Con una de las cuatro profecías de Gaea.

Ese hermoso demonio tenía relación con el futuro que yo deseaba salvar.

Recuerdo que antes de subir a la plaza para mi ejecución, el pidió permiso para subir a mi lado me observo detenidamente, los soldados a lado mío no se negaron y lo miraron con respeto y miedo lo llamaban señor Dilandu.

Miró mi rostro lleno de golpes pero sin lágrimas, lo había soportado todo muy bien.

Se acercó a mi y me susurró al oído diciendo _mereces algo peor que la muerte_ me quede en shock de nuevo, pero contrario a lo esperado le respondí en voz alta mientras se alejaba.

¿Tú puedes darme lo que merezco? Era la primera vez que hablada después de todo lo ocurrido, después de casi un año.

Esa fue mi segunda sentencia, me abofeteo por la osadía de hablarle, saco su espada sin que los soldados se lo impidieran. ¿Acaso pensaba ejecutarme el mismo? Cerré mis ojos esperando mi muerte, aquel dolor, aquella mueca parecida a la de mi hermano pero no llego, en lugar de eso escuche el _crash _de las cadenas al romperse, me vi de un momento a otro libre.

El joven de cabello blanco regreso la espada a su funda, ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer yo?, no lo entendí de inmediato hasta que el chico comenzó a alejarse, los soldados a lado mío me empujaron mientras me decían que siguiera a mi nuevo amo.

Y así fue como conocí a Dilandu

Lo seguí hasta una base militar en las afueras de ese poblado, entre y la reconocí como la base en la que había estado presa, el rumbo que tomamos fue distinto, bajamos una serie de escaleras hasta llegar a una pista de entrenamiento de gymelefs y percibí el mismo olor de antes, de un metal nuevo y desconocido no lo pude evitar y susurre.

_Los mismos gymelefs rojos._

Mi nuevo amo volteo con una mueca de asco en su rostro al mismo tiempo que me preguntaba entre reclamos.

-¿Por qué conoces a estos gymelefs?

-Estas maquinas destruyeron mi pueblo, mataron a mis padres y a mi hermano, destruyeron Astaroth.- dije con tristeza y dolor.

Dilandu comenzó a reír, una risa burlona llena de sadismo, sentí una ira profunda, lo odie terriblemente le hubiera matado si hubiera tenido con que, pero no pude hacer nada, talvez era lo que el decía mi vida con el sería peor que la muerte.

Dilandu siguió caminando hacia un pasillo cercano a las pistas, al final de ese corredor llegamos a lo que entendí eran sus habitaciones.

Su plaza era amplia y estaba acomodada como la de cualquier soldado, con lo básico e indispensable. Sus armas, tres cambios de ropas exactamente iguales y un artefacto para pulir espadas y cuchillos, tenía también sobre una mesa una gran jarra con vino y asombrosamente una cava.

No sabía que rango tenía pero ese chico debía ser importante.

En su habitación casi no había luz y cortinajes negros y de color vino cubrían las ventanas. A pesar de tener solo lo básico su habitación era muy elegante.

Se sentó en la única silla del cuarto y me señalo una copa sobre un estante, camine tambaleándome por los golpes y la sangre que aun no terminaba de cicatrizar de mis heridas le serví vino y lo mire mientras lo degustaba con una expresión seca.

-Me das asco- fue lo que me dijo, mi ropa estaba rota y yo era un cúmulo de sangre y suciedad, aún así no supe si contestarle o no.

Mi cabeza punzaba por el dolor de los golpes mientras yo era como una sombra solo presente pero sin ninguna otra función.

Después de un tiempo me señalo una puerta a la derecha del cuarto, el cuarto contaba con tres puertas la principal, una a la derecha y una a la izquierda. Me aproxime a la puerta de la derecha como me había señalado, era un cuarto contiguo mucho más pequeño que el primero, solo tenía una cama un mueble y un banco. Había ropa en el mueble, los atuendos que usan los esclavos, entendí que sería mi habitación.

El cuarto además contaba con un baño, muy pequeño. Después de lo que había vivido ese último año creo que me emocione al ver todo esto. Hubiera sonreído pero el dolor me lo impidió.

-Amo Dilandu, pido permiso para asearme.- dije después de ver mi nuevo "hogar".

Dilandu me miró sin verme, agitó su mano y entendí eso como una positiva, tome un baño mi cuerpo ardía demasiado, más tarde conseguiría hierbas para curarme las heridas, pero por el momento el baño en si ya era suficiente, limpie toda la sangre de mi cuerpo y al salir del baño use la ropa que estaba en aquel mueble, intente hacer esto los más rápido posible para no molestar al hombre detrás de la puerta. A pesar de todo me aterraba.

Salí luego de diez minutos limpia pero con la cara hinchada por los golpes, lave mi ropa vieja para poder hacer vendas y las coloque sobre mis heridas antes de salir.

Dilandu ya no estaba.

Examine la habitación detenidamente se había quitado la armadura así que me dedique a pulirla y acomodarla, revise el otro cuarto que no era más que el baño principal, en un pequeño mueble encontré miles de medicinas e inyecciones que olían igual que los gymelefs.

No toque nada por miedo, solo realice mi trabajo, al anochecer estaba tan cansada por la excitación de ese día. Quería dormir y tranquilizarme, pero debía esperar a mi amo. Salí del cuarto para conocer la base le pregunte a los demás esclavos en su mayoría hombres bestias donde podía encontrar la cocina y al llegar pedí fruta en un platón para Dilandu.

De regresó la acomode cerca de su jarra de vino y espere.

Media hora después llego Dilandu, había estado practicando con la espada pues llegó lleno de sudor, sostuve su espada y la acomode.

Miró su armadura e hizo una mueca que no supe interpretar.

-Amo, la pulí- musite con miedo.

No me hablo.

Se sentó en la misma silla de nuevo sostuvo su copa y le serví vino. Miro la fruta cerca de la jarra y tomo una manzana.

Empezaba a caer la noche, sonó una campana que yo conocí indicaba que los esclavos podíamos ir a la cocina a comer, solo podía hacerse en ese momento pues ningún amo estaba sentado a la mesa ya.

No sabía si salir o quedarme estaba confundida.

-Ve por tu comida pero quiero que comas aquí.

Salí y regrese lo más rápido, moría de hambre y comparado con que recibí en la posada aquel trozo de carne y pan era lo mejor que había visto.

Para cuando regrese Dilandu se encontraba dormido en su silla.

Comí en silencio, regrese mis platos sucios y volví para preparar la cama de mi nuevo amo.

Me acerque a el e intentando no despertarle totalmente lo moví solo lo suficiente para que entre dormido y despierto fuera hacía la cama.

Ya había pasado por eso antes con mi primer amo, el trabajo de un esclavo domestico no era tan malo, me retire pues a mi cuarto sabiendo que a partir de eso momento todo sería diferente.

Creo que una vez que conoces a una persona como Dilandu todo es diferente…

Bueno antes que nada este es el capitulo de introducción a mi primer fic de Escaflowne, por lo que me he dado cuento al revisar la pagina de fan fiction existen muchas secuelas de Escaflowne hay para escoger, este fic sin embargo es una precuela por así decirlo.

Se ubica antes de que Dilandu fuera mandado a destruir Fanelia, y es una narración de las batallas de Gaea desde otra perspectiva, en específico la de una esclava de Dilandu.

E investigado algunas cosas para escribir un buen fic, así que pondré las acotaciones abajo n.n

Los nombres de los 4 dragones sagrados.

Fennetten, dragón del agua, su nombre viene de las hadas o diosas del agua de ríos en Alemania.

Geos- Dragón de la tierra, esta por demás decirlo "Geos" igual a "Tierra" en griego

Escaflowne, dragón del viento, si recuerdan en la película de Escaflowne se menciona a la diosa del viento que era Sora(contrario a lo que todos pensaban de que era Hitomi), la diosa del viento era la única capaz de invocar al dragón, por ende decidí llamar a Escaflowne como dios del viento

Agni, el último de los dragones, dragón del fuego su nombre proviene del dios veda del fuego y el sacrificio. Se menciona en el Mahabarata (poema épico hindú) como avatar o padre de Shiva que es el dios del fuego destructor y que cuenta con el tercer ojo del conocimiento.


	2. ill pazzo

II

_Il pazzo_

_Carta del tarot que avecina el comienzo de las cosas, alude a una gran posibilidad detrás de una situación difícil._

-¿Que hago aquí?- Musito una chica mientras sentía el dolor en su cuerpo.

Al levantarse pudo notar donde estaba, sintió punzadas en su cabeza y se miro al espejo, el único espejo dentro de esa habitación, era pequeño, pero lo que veía era inconfundible, las heridas de su rostro y su cuerpo se encontraba infectadas por no haber recibido tratamiento, la joven se apresuro a bañarse intentando desinfectar las heridas con el jabón de tocador.

Coloco nuevas vendas y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Miró a un chico de cabellos blancos: aún dormía.

En realidad estaba acostumbrada a dormir poco, cuando vivía en la posada dormía entre 3 y 5 horas diarias pues trabajaba constantemente, no le sorprendió haberse levantado antes del alba.

Salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, encontró a varios hombres bestia con los que pudo conversar, pidió algunas hierbas, solo las elementales para empezar a trabajar.

-¿Tu amo te hizo esto?- pregunto con horror una chica gata.

-No, mi amo me salvó la vida-susurró la joven.

-¿Quién es?-

-Dilandu- volvió a contestar.

-El…estas segura que te salvo…bueno él… no es muy famoso entre los esclavos sabes. Además la ultima joven que lo ayudo… bueno no importa. Que hierbas quieres exactamente.- la chica gata hablaba rápido y estaba nerviosa, el simple hecho de pronunciar el nombre de Dilandu la había puesto así

-Puedes darme un poco de Romero, menta, eucalipto y ramas de sábila.

-Claro espera deberé buscarlas. –

Cinco minutos después las hierbas le fueron entregadas a la joven.

-Se que es mucho pedir- dijo la chica con pena.- pero tendrías una vasija pequeña que ya no utilices.

La chica gato rió.

-No me hables con tanta formalidad, me llamo Ayelén, claro que tengo te la daré en un momento, en este lugar tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano para preparar toda la comida, es difícil pero nos damos abasto muy bien, la mayoría de los soldados no se fijan en nosotros, nos permite estar en paz. –

-Y tu amo, ¿no tienes amo?-

-Pues en realidad, tuve uno- Ayelén suspiro, al parecer era un recuerdo triste- Era un soldado igual que el tuyo, pero fue llamado a la batalla y cuando eso sucede los esclavos sin dueño nos volvemos parte del imperio, nos ocupan para mantener la base o somos enviados a las minas hasta que nuestro amo nos reclame.

-Tu crees, crees que el vuelva, me refiero a que si crees que te reclame- intentó suavizar la chica al darse cuenta de lo rudo de su enunciado.

-No lo se, después de todo pasara lo que pasara yo solo soy una esclava, él no tiene obligación de reclamarme si no me necesita, además puede morir en batalla y si eso pasa, me quedare aquí hasta que me vendan…

-Yo lo siento, no pensé que te sintieras mal-

Ayelén se acerco a entregarle la vasija, era de porcelana y tenía el escudo de Zaibach grabado, pertenecía al igual que Ayelén al imperio.

-Los esclavos solo podemos apoyarnos entre nosotros, la mayoría somos hombres bestia, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo.

-Gracias, muchas gracias.

Y la joven se retiro con las hierbas y su nueva vasija, pasó después a pedir fruta para la bandeja de su amo, y a recoger flores y hojas en uno de los jardines, la luz indicaba que se acercaba la mañana y con ella el toque de la trompeta que marcaba el inicio de otro día militar.

Llegó a la habitación de Dilandu y acomodo todo lo que había recogido en su cuarto. Las flores que no utilizaría las metió en un florero para adornar la mesa de noche, mientras que frutas nuevas y suculentas sustituyeron a las anteriores que la joven llevó a su cuarto.

Las hierbas por su parte fueron puestas a remojar en agua. Su madre le había enseñado bien, aún recordaba como tratar enfermos y por supuesto como tratar sus propias heridas.

Había conseguido un soporte y un pequeño mechero con alcohol, serviría perfecto para lo que buscaba hacer, calentó un poco de agua y colocó las hojas de laurel y un poco de eucalipto. Frotó la infusión sobre todas sus heridas y al terminar colocó sábila sobre las más infectadas.

Después de eso hizo otra infusión con menta, pero esa en lugar de frotarla la bebió.

Todo estaba terminado, ahora era el momento de hacer reservas.

Mezclo nuevamente los ingredientes pero ahora con alcohol y menos agua, guardo lo resultante en pequeños frascos de vidrio que había encontrado en el cuarto de Dilandu. Eran frascos de pequeñas muestras de vino que por supuesto su amo ya había bebido.

Termino de hacer todo esto al toque de la corneta, escuchó movimiento y se apresuró.

Dilandu se encontraba ligeramente adormilado aún sobre la cama.

-Le preparare el baño, amo-

Entro pues a preparar el baño mientras Dilandu comía una fruta y se servía el mismo una copa de vino, la degusto pacientemente hasta que la joven salió.

-Trae mi comida- ordeno a la chica en una sola frase.

La joven se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina.

-¡Otra vez! Ahora que quieres- dijo con un fingido tono de molestia Ayelén.

-El amo quiere su comida en la habitación.

-Nunca come con los demás soldados, siempre venía el mismo por su comida, ese tipo es raro y me da escalofríos- rió Ayelén mientras agitaba su cuerpo como si una tormenta de nieve cayera dentro de la cocina.

Después de un momento, la joven esclava se encontraba regresando cargada con una bandeja que contenía un poco de sopa, carne con especias, una guarnición de verduras, y dos panes, además de unos cuantos trozos de algo oscuro que no supo reconocer.

Ayelén por su parte le entrego un trasto con ricas frutas de color rojizo, eran pequeñas y muy dulces, la chica nunca había probado algo así, en su pueblo la comida era si bien no escasa, muy sobria debido a las condiciones adversas del clima.

Al llegar al cuarto de Dilandu coloco la comida cerca de las flores ya sin la bandeja, sirvió otra copa de vino de una nueva botella, un vino que reconoció como dulce, ideal para el desayuno, en la posada había aprendido eso.

Abrió las ventanas y la luz natural entró al cuarto, finalmente luego de dejar la fruta que Ayelén le había regalado en su cuarto, regresó al cuarto principal para tomar una toalla y entrar al cuarto de baño.

Dilandu aún se encontraba en la ducha así que espero pacientemente.

Dilandu separo los cortinajes de la regadera para así poder salir le sorprendió la imagen de la chica ahí parada sosteniendo una toalla que le ofreció.

-¡Que demonios!- el tono de voz de Dilandu puso nerviosa a su esclava

-Amo, su toalla- susurró apenas audible.

-¡Que te hace pensar que quiero que una esclava me vea desnudo!- Volvió a gritar Dilandu. Pero asombrosamente la chica noto un pequeño rubor en las mejillas del peliblanco.

-Yo…yo… lo siento amo, sólo…- el hecho era que con sus antiguos amos siempre había realizado esa función, a ellos no parecía incomodarles, incluso reían cuando lo hacía, nunca pudo interpretar bien eso hasta ese momento. Encontrarse con su amo en esas circunstancias no era extraño, pero con un chico de su misma edad…no podía hablar, no encontraba las palabras se sentía muy avergonzada.- Lo siento… no lo volveré a hacerlo si le molesta. Con mis otros amos…

Dilandu rió.

-Te refieres a los que mataste, o a los que sobrevivieron.- Una mueca sádica inundo el rostro del chico que tomó la toalla para enrollarla debajo de su cintura.

Dilandu salió y tras él su esclava.

-Amo, pido permiso para retirarme en lo que se viste.

Dilandu no contestó nada, aunque hizo una expresión que ella interpreto como _si ya me viste todo, esto da igual…_

Dilandu pues comenzó a vestirse, la chica lo observó mientras tanto, podía mirar hacía otro lado era cierto, pero el cuerpo de ese chico le resultaba enigmático, no en un modo morboso más bien le recordaba a su hermano. Dilandu era alto, delgado, y con unos músculos muy marcados a causa del ejercicio, su cuerpo parecía un poco femenino y sobre todas las cosas era perfecto, no tenía ninguna marca o cicatriz.

A la chica eso le dio envidia, volteo para reflejarse en el espejo y vio su rostro hinchado que aún no recuperaba su forma natural, se sintió devastada.

Tomo los pantalones de su amo y se los ofreció al igual que una playera muy ligera, después tomo el traje de cuero que constituía parte de la armadura, lo abrocho al cuerpo de su amo no muy fuerte.

-¿esta bien así?- pregunto para corroborar y al mirar el rostro de Dilandu observo lo mismo que antes, un ligero sonrojo.-Amo ¿Esta bien así?- repitió

-Si, si esta bien…impertinente-susurro Dilandu

La chica por su parte continuó dándole las hombreras y los guantes que le protegían, finalmente le coloco la funda de la espada alrededor de la cintura.

-Todo esto...-Dilandu tomo el rostro de la chica con una de sus manos y lo oprimió, la joven sintió el pulgar y el índice de su amo oprimiendo sus heridas, heridas que volvieron a abrirse lentamente hasta sangrar, las lagrimas escapaban silenciosamente de su rostro-…lo odio- y al decir esto el rostro de Dilandu presentó una sonrisa, la sangre que caía a sus guantes le hacía sentirse feliz. Soltó a la chica solo para lamer el líquido rojo entre sus dedos…

-Señor, perdón si hice algo mal lo enmendare- contestó la chica mientras intentaba limpiar sus lagrimas y la sangre al mismo tiempo.

Dilandu volvió a jalarla cerca de él pero ahora no la tomo de su rostro sino de sus brazos, las cortadas que tenía en ellos volvieron a punzar.

-Ah…- alcanzó a susurrar la joven antes de sentir la respiración de su amo cerca de su oreja.

-_La sangre, es lo que más excita a mi cuerpo-_ le susurró al oído su amo-_te dije que esto sería peor que la muerte._

Y después de decir eso Dilandu la soltó y salió del cuarto sin más. Su joven esclava si tiró al piso llorando, no lo soportaba, a ese demonio, a ese chico de 15 años, deseaba matarle, pero sabía que no se atrevería, tenía mucho miedo. Lloró y le imploró a Agni el perdón, pero aún en medio de eso no sintió odio hacía Dilandu.

Dilandu por su parte se encontraba afuera del cuarto escuchando las lágrimas de su esclava, sonrió para sí. Mientras al mismo tiempo deseaba entrar al cuarto y volver a verla. _Su nuevo juguete_ eso era esa chica y en cuanto se aburriera, acabaría como la última: muerta.

…

Después de un rato la joven esclava ya se encontraba más tranquila, comió el desayuno de su amo en su habitación, le sorprendió el sabor de los pequeños trozos cafés, nunca había probado algo como eso a pesar de la pinta, el sabor era bastante dulce…Ese sabor desconocido le fascino.

Después de comer se dedicó a limpiar los dos cuartos, acomodar la cama, sacudir, le asombro por demás el orden con el cual Dilandu mantenía sus cosas, pudo notar incluso que las botellas de vino estaba ordenadas cronológicamente.

Dilandu era demasiado metódico…

Termino pronto sus labores y sabiéndose desocupada hasta la comida se dedico a dar un paseo por la base, observo desde lo lejos a los soldados y en medio de todos ellos le resaltó la figura de su amo, era el único con ese tono de cabello y ese color de ojos, lo vio abofetear a varios de sus camaradas, sin embargo a ninguno de ellos lo noto enojado, al contrario parecían tenerle mucho respeto y confianza a Dilandu.

Incluso uno de ellos, un chico de pelo castaño y ojos azules se ofreció para una demostración de puntería.

Dilandu comenzó a lanzarle dagas sin herirlo.

¿Cómo era posible que un ser tan demoníaco les inspirara tanta confianza a esas personas?

Ella no lo entendía, en lugar de eso opto por retirarse.

Ese día transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, intentó en los días consecuentes no enfadar a Dilandu, de hecho realizaba todas sus labores en silencio, solo musitaba las frases, _enseguida_, _claro amo_, _en un momento._ Para cuando se dio cuenta había pasado más de una semana.

Se levantó como de costumbre, Dilandu había estado practicando hasta muy tarde y como era fin de semana la trompeta no sonaría.

Se preparó rápidamente, se ducho, vistió y quito las vendas de sus heridas que ya estaban cicatrizadas y que ahora necesitaban respirar, se miro al espejo y miro su rostro, le prestó atención a cada detalle y noto que ya casi no tenía heridas, además su cara no estaba hinchada y mucho menos amoratada. Era la primera vez desde hace casi un mes que su rostro lucía tal y como era. Se sintió feliz.

Se dirigió a la cocina en silencio sin despertar a su amo, platico con Ayelén largo rato y asombrosamente rió un poco.

No lo recordaba con exactitud, la última vez que había reído.

Regresó temprano al cuarto de su amo llevando consigo flores para suplantar las marchitas del viejo florero, y la comida. Esta vez Ayelén no le había obsequiado nada así que esperaba pacientemente que Dilandu comiera rápido para así poder salir ella a desayunar.

Como lo esperaba cuando entro al cuarto Dilandu ya estaba despierto.

Se acercó con la bandeja que contenía un ave muy pequeña cocinada con un aderezo de vino, varias hierbas de colores brillantes como guarnición, un plato con frutas frescas y crema y otros trozos de aquella cosa café que no pudo identificar.

Se aproximo a la cama y dejo la bandeja con la comida. Colocó las flores nuevas como adorno y saco una nueva botella de vino para acompañar el desayuno de su amo, en esta ocasión un vino espumoso de color rosado.

Se aproximo a la cama mientras Dilandu la observaba fijamente.

Dilandu la miraba con calma mientras la chica servía el vino, viendo cada detalle, las heridas que su esclava tenía hasta hace poco habían desaparecido casi por completo, a lo sumo conservaba uno que otro rasguño en recuperación.

Se asombro de no haberlo notado antes, su esclava debía tener la misma edad que él.

Por primera vez sintió un poco de interés en ese ser humano.

-¿Amo?-volvió a repetir la chica, Dilandu no se había dado cuenta de que le estaba hablando.

-¿Si?- respondió.

-Bueno, ¿Quiere que le sirva la comida?- la joven estaba algo apenada no estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran con atención.

-Si, si, adelante, pásame la bandeja.-

Así lo hizo, Dilandu comenzó a comer rápidamente a su esclava no le pareció extraño, su amo pasaba tanto tiempo preocupándose por entrenar que la mayoría de las veces olvidaba comer.

-Si gusta puedo traerle otra porción- sonrió la chica.

-No, no, que dices así esta bien…- refunfuño Dilandu mientras miraba avergonzado la bandeja vacía.

Quedaban los trozos cafés de aquel extraño dulce, Dilandu tomo un pequeño y comenzó a mordisquearlo.

-Disculpe amo-la chica lo miró muy sonrojada, mientras cubría su rostro con la bandeja.

-¡Glup!-Dilandu no supo por que se sentía tan nervioso, ¿acaso esa niña lo ponía así?…¿que pensaba decirle?…¿acaso lo que él estaba pensando?…-Este… si dime-

-Me puede decir, ¿como se llama lo que esta comiendo?-

-¿Ehh?- Dilandu mostró un cara entre asombro y enfado asustando a su esclava.

-Perdón, yo no quería ser impertinente…-La chica se ruborizó aún más.

-Jajajajajajajajaja- Dilandu comenzó a reír desquiciadamente, era una risa muy extraña no parecía de sadismo o de mofa…La joven no entendió acaso esa pregunta resultaba tan divertida.- ¿Toda tu vida has sido esclava, cierto?, no hay otra razón por la cual no hayas probado esto.

La joven lo miró con un poco de enfadó.

-Esto se llama "Schokolade", es muy común me asombra que no lo supieras…- Dilandu siguió sonriendo.-Toma, puedes comerlo si quieres.

La joven volvió a sonreír se inclinó un poco sobre la cama de su amo, sin embargo el vestido que usaba era demasiado holgado por lo que parte de sus senos quedaron expuestos justo frente a los ojos de Dilandu. La joven no se percató de lo ocurrido pero al parecer el cuerpo de su amo sí.

-Sal de aquí- susurró Dilandu con cara de enojo.

-Pero…-

-¡LLevate tu dulce y sal de aquí!- gritó Dilandu su esclava tomo el dulce y la bandeja con los platos sucios y salió lo más rápido de la habitación.

No lo entendía del todo, de un momento a otro pasaba de estar feliz a estar realmente enojado, ese carácter la hacía sentirse demasiado insegura. Se quedó un rato recargada en la puerta, alcanzó a escuchar gemidos dentro, no entendió inmediatamente el porque pero al entenderlo se horrorizo. ¿Qué pensaba Dilandu hacer con ella?

Prefirió no pensar en eso por el momento y fue a la cocina a desayunar, hablar con Ayelén de nuevo la calmaría un poco.

…

Dentro de la habitación por su parte, Dilandu observa el líquido blanquecino en su mano, era un chico es cierto, pero cierta parte de su ser (una parte muy profunda) le hacía entender que eso estaba mal, que era asqueroso y antinatural… ¿pero porqué antinatural? ¡Si el era un chico! Esos pensamientos le atormentaban, no entendía bien el porque… De momento solo sabía algo, debía aprender a controlarse.

-_Que demonios estoy haciendo, pero esa chica…es tan…-_ No pudo acabar de decir la frase y mejor entro al baño a ducharse… Agua fría eso era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

…  
Todo el transcurso del día Dilandu evitó entrar a la habitación, sabía que esa chica, su esclava estaría ahí. ¿Como era posible que eso le asustara?

Siguió cabizbajo meditando sobre eso y sin darse cuenta acabo cerca de un grupo de soldados, los escucho hablar.

-Vieron a esa tía…

-Si, su cuerpo era… bueno ustedes saben.

-Esa clase de chicas solo se consigue con dinero.

-Escuche de una posada de mala muerte cerca de aquí. Podríamos ir.

-No seas idiota, esa posada ya no funciona, escuche que una de las esclavas mato al dueño.

-Talvez quería quedarse con el negocio, o el viejo le robo dinero de las ganancias de la noche... saben a lo que me refiero.

-Pues yo escuche que esa esclava había sido condenada a muerte, pero un soldado de alto rango de Zaibach la salvó.

-Debe pasársela muy bien entonces.

Y los tres soldados comenzaron a reír. Dilandu de pronto se sintió muy enfadado, iracundo para ser más precisos, salió al encuentro de los soldados que no tardaron en saludarlo.

-Señor, soldado de primer rango presente señor.

Gritaron los tres al unísono.

Dilandu los miro con una de sus clásicas _mueca- sonrisas_.

-Parece que tienen mucho tiempo libre soldados.

-Señor- titubearon los tres y se miraron confundidos, de todos los capitanes de Zaibach Dilandu era uno de los más temidos.- si señor- acabaron por susurrar resignados.

-Talvez, pulir los Gymelefs de todo mi escuadrón les enseñe.

-Pero señor- reclamo uno- Es fin de semana señor.

-Bien, puede ser eso o mejor un mes en las celdas con pan y agua.- Rió Dilandu entre dientes-Nos vemos mañana soldados, tomen una buena decisión.

-Señor, si señor.

Y Dilandu se alejó sintiendo que su venganza no había sido suficiente, pero ya hallaría la manera de toparse con esos soldados en otras ocasiones, y sobre todo hallaría la manera de que siempre fueran sus insubordinados.

Regresó a su cuarto para encontrar a su esclava puliendo su espada y su armadura.

La tomo por el brazo levantándola, la miro con enfado y sin poder contener más su ira la abofeteo.

La chica no lloró, solo se quedó quieta y sin saber porque, miró a Dilandu directo a los ojos.

-¿Ahora que vas a hacer?- le preguntó y la pregunta cayó como un balde de agua fría en Dilandu, dejo de sentir ira y volvió a ponerse meditabundo.

Se alejo y fue a sentarse en su silla, la chica se acerco mostrándole la botella de vino y Dilandu únicamente le hizo una señal con la mano para que le sirviera.

Después la joven salió de la habitación en busca de la cena, un poco de pan y quesos, junto con carnes frías y en conserva.

Regreso con la bandeja que le ofreció a Dilandu sin que este tomara nada.

Dilandu la observó fijamente y se dio cuenta de todos y cada uno de sus detalles, su cabello corto de un tono rojizo y opaco, sus ojos verdes y el pequeño lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo, los tatuajes en sus brazos, y el cuerpo extremadamente delgado y falto de peso de la chica, lo entendió todo de un momento a otro, es chica le resultaba interesante.

Por eso la había salvado y por eso la mantendría con vida hasta saber sus misterios.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Dilandu recargaba su rostro en su mano con indiferencia y al hacer la pregunta noto el pequeño sobresalto de su esclava, Dilandu levantó su ceja y la miro esperando una respuesta.

-Me llamo… Barin.- respondió la joven que ahora tenía una identidad

-Es un nombre muy extraño, bien Barin quiero más vino-

-Si amo.

Y así de pronto Dilandu entendió que su esclava Barin era una persona aunque en realidad para el no había diferencia.

Ratas, bestias, gatos, humanos… Todos tienen el mismo color de sangre al ser asesinados.

Barin por su parte ya no tenía miedo, había entendido el porque Dilandu la trataba así, el porque la golpeaba y ahora sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera ese chico nunca iba a matarle. Estaba a salvo.

-Amo-

-Que quieres- Dilandu salió de nuevo de sus cavilaciones.

-Gracias por el dulce- susurro Barin sin obtener respuesta.

Barin se sentó junto a Dilandu para darle la cena sin pronunciar otra palabra.

Nota: bueno como había dicho antes he investigado para escribir correctamente el fic, en este capitulo por ejemplo añadí el nombre de hierbas medicinales existentes en la tierra y que por ende en Gaea tendrían una similitud, para no gastarme tiempo utilice los nombres con los que habitualmente las conocemos. Recuerden que Barin es descendiente de una familia de curanderos y médicos, por lo que requiere de ellas para su trabajo. En cuanto a las que utiliza aquí es tan sus usos:

laurel, sirve para cocinar y además si se prepara una infusión con el sirve para desinfectar heridas

el eucalipto sirve para relajar los músculos, desinflama y además es al igual que el laurel un antiséptico natural.

La menta, tiene cualidades analgésicas, es decir nos hace sentir menos dolor.

Sábila, bueno supongo que algunos si la conocerán, esta planta sirve para muchas cosas se usa sobre las heridas para ayudar a que cicatricen y no arde tanto como el alcohol, además de hacer la piel más suave. El chiste es abrir el tallo a la mitad y untarte la celulosa de la planta.

En cuanto a los trozos de dulce color café, la mayoría se lo habrán imaginado es chocolate al puro estilo Zaibach, y el nombre lo tome de la pronunciación en alemán.

Bueno aparte de esto, un agradecimiento a los tres primeros reviews de azka, elka y cain. Azka siempre he contado con tu apoyo y afortunadamente no ha sido la excepción muchas gracias. En cuanto a Elka, bien a mi punto de vista Dilandu es un personaje muy interesante y con mucho potencial dentro de la serie para mi es una pena que se relegue a personaje secundario, pero bueno eso ya es cosas mía, en realidad tengo planeado hacer un fic algo largo, dividido en dos partes contando un antes y un después de la historia de Gaea y de todo lo que conocemos de la serie, me da mucho gusto que te guste mi forma de narrar, en este capitulo sin embargo puedes notar que es diferente pues ya no lo narra Barin, bien me gustaría que siguieras leyendo para que observes mis ideas respecto a esta sensacional serie, será un gusto que sigas mandando reviews. Ahora bien cain muchas gracias por el comentario y en efecto pienso unir las dos historias, las de la serie con las mías esto es por una simple idea que me surgió en donde pensé hacer un fic un poco más original, la mayoría de las secuelas ponen como enemigo a un aliado de Zaibach o incluso a Zaibach de nuevo y aquí de antemano pensé en otro enemigo para que este fic no sea la clásica continuación de la serie, de momento esta parte que estoy escribiendo es un precuela espero sigan leyendo.

Este capitulo es un poco más de relleno, el fic comenzara a tomar forma en el capitulo siguiente, actualizare pronto.


	3. la terra

III

_La terra/ La legge_

_Alude a conseguir el entendimiento y con ello la armonía alrededor de uno mismo, hace referencia a calmar la ira y el miedo dentro de nosotros mismos._

"_¿Por qué no me miras, porqué no me ves de la misma manera en que yo lo hago¿Acaso no te resulto interesante¿no te resulto extraño¿misterioso?..._

_¿Porqué no me amas¿Por qué no me deseas tanto como yo te he deseado? _

_He de desearte, desearte eternamente hasta llamar tu atención. Y si tú no consigues amarme…_

_Te haré odiarme, odiarme tanto hasta que desees estar muriendo…_

_Y mientras mueres, observare tu sangre, elixir que me mantendrá con vida, hasta que llegue alguien igual a ti… que te remplace_."

-Señor Dilandu-musitaba una joven mientras con su mano movía el hombro de su amo- Despierte señor Dilandu, la trompeta ya ha sonado…ya le prepare el baño-

-Estaba- susurró el joven peliblanco- estaba soñando-

-¿Y con que soñaba?-preguntó Barin

-Con sangre- respondió el chico antes de levantarse y entrar al baño.

…

Más tarde Dilandu se encontraba observando el cielo desde la pista de aterrizaje de los Gymelefs, era un día lluvioso lo que significaba: nada de entrenamiento.

Se enfadó, justamente ese día había preparado una sesión especial de entrenamiento para los Dragón Slayers, ahora que se suponía que iba a hacer. Como se suponía que usaría su lanzallamas.

-Señor Dilandu- susurró con miedo uno de los jóvenes

-Que quieres Miguel.

-Que es lo que haremos hoy- los jóvenes se veían atolondrados e impacientes, llevaban más de una hora esperando mientras Dilandu solo se ocupaba de mirar como caía la lluvia.

Dilandu lanzó una mueca que sus soldados interpretaron como un_ estoy pensando. _

Ninguno se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo.

De pronto otro batallón de soldados de Zaibach entró a la misma pista, Dilandu los miró primero con indiferencia y luego con curiosidad, se dio cuenta de que entre ellos se encontraban los tres soldados a quienes había pescado anteriormente teniendo platicas poco convencionales sobre mujeres.

-Lo que haremos este día- y les sonrió a sus soldados.- Será entrenar cara a cara con el…enemigo, y ellos serán el enemigo- Gritó señalando a los jóvenes.

Dilandu se acercó lentamente hacía aquellos soldados, eran al igual que su escuadrón soldados de primer rango.

Saludo al capitán haciendo una reverencia.

-Capitán Ryu.

-Capitán Dilandu.-Saludo de igual manera el joven que dirigía aquel batallón, contrario a Dilandu el tendría aproximadamente 20 años, era alto y con un cuerpo mucho más marcado que el de Dilandu, tenía el cabello de un negro azabache que contrastaba con sus ojos color miel, no se veía sádico pero tampoco lucía como una persona amable, más bien lucía como alguien indiferente.

-Capitán veo que al igual que yo, usted había planeado tener una demostración de Gymelefs, pero dadas las condiciones del clima que resultarían adversas para tal demostración, que le parece un entrenamiento cara a cara con mis soldados- Y soltó una risa burlona mientras observaba específicamente a los tres jóvenes a los que guardaba rencor.

El capitán Ryu miró a su escuadrón, si su escuadrón lograba ganarle a los Dragón Slayers probablemente subirían de rango, serían aclamados, sobretodo podía imaginar ganarle a Dilandu, hacerlo pedazos frente a su propios soldados.

Eso si sería grande…

-Ya veo… creo que mi escuadrón esta preparado para luchar contra ustedes.

Y así de un momento a otro todo quedo listo, Dilandu se encontraba de un lado del angar sentado en su "trono", mientras Ryu se encontraba exactamente igual solo que del lado opuesto.

-Quiero que los dejen fuera del ejército.-susurro Dilandu mientras descansaba su rostro en una de sus manos.

-¿A que se refiere señor?-Preguntó un joven rubio de cabello corto.

-A esos tres, el de cabello oscuro, el rubio y el castaño claro- continuó Dilandu- A ellos Chesta, quiero que los dejen fuera del ejército.

Los Dragón Slayers sabían lo que eso significaba el señor Dilandu quería que los enemigos fueran heridos, no se permitían heridas graves en los combates de entrenamiento, sin embargo ese tipo de heridas podían se hechas con sutileza, sin que parecieran ilegales, Dilandu les había enseñado eso.

-Señor, permítame ser el primero- Pidió Chesta.

Dilandu hizo un movimiento con su mano que le indicaba a Chesta que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Chesta se preparo acercándose al centro de la pista, el primero en pelear del batallón de Ryu fue justamente uno de los chicos que Dilandu ordeno "aniquilar" por así decirlo, se trataba de un joven de cabello café oscuro y ojos de igual color.

Chesta se exasperó, el chico se veía terriblemente asustado desde un inicio, no iba a ser una buena batalla.

Chesta cedió el primer movimiento, el chico saco torpemente su espada e intentó atacar a Chesta, sus movimientos eran rápidos pero predecibles, un espadazo al costado derecho, Chesta aplico una maniobra de defensa y luego una de desarme, solo se observó la espada del chico volando lejos.

El joven sin embargo no se rindió un poco más seguro saco un par de dagas, no tenía oportunidad.

Chesta las esquivo rápidamente mientras que aunado a su espada sacaba una daga, con ella hizo una ligera incisión en el pantalón del chico muy cerca de la ingle. Todo estaba dicho el chico miro la pequeña herida cercana a cierta parte de su cuerpo y se aterró comenzó a lanzar ataques sin pensarlo, perdió el control y esto significo el triunfo seguro para Chesta, con otro movimiento de espada corto su muslo derecho, mientras que la daga fue a clavarse en el muslo izquierdo del chico, al clavarla la giro para el lado contrario de donde había sido enterrada, esa era la forma más segura de dejar a una persona, si bien no invalida con una severa cojera al menos por un año. Estaba hecho, el chico se encontraba fuera del ejército.

-Ahhhhhhhh- Un grito profundo salió de la garganta del chico mientras tiraba las dagas y se tiraba al piso, sollozando y deteniendo su muslo izquierdo.

Chesta ocultó la daga.

-¡Que le hiciste maldito!- reclamo Ryu mientras otros dos soldados ayudaban al chico a levantarse.

-No hice nada capitán, debió clavarse una de sus dagas el mismo- Respondió Chesta sin ningún tono de sarcasmo.

-Dilandu, dile a tus soldados que jueguen limpio o cancelare esto- gritó Ryu desde lo lejos, Dilandu no se inmutó, se levanto de su trono lentamente y se acerco a Chesta solo para abofetearlo.

Ryu rió.

-Nunca cedas el primer movimiento- regaño Dilandu, ante el asombro y enojo de Ryu.

-Tu… maldito bastardo.- refunfuño Ryu.- ¡Tu! A pelear- y esta vez llamo al soldado de cabello rubio.

El soldado parecía confiado, su rostro expresaba una mueca segura y altanera. Se acercó al centro de la pista y señalo a Miguel.

-Quiero pelear contigo- fue lo que dijo.

Miguel miró a Dilandu que de nuevo se encontraba sentado en su trono, este solo le sonrió y Miguel entendió el mensaje.

Se acerco pues al centro de la pista con toda intención de comenzar la batalla, contrario a Chesta, Miguel dio el primer movimiento se acerco al chico con un rápido golpe de espada, iba de derecha a izquierda.

-Eso es muy predecible- grito el chico rubio y lo esquivo, su arma de batalla eran unas estrellas de metal con un pequeño agujero para introducir las manos.

Desenfundo las dos y creyendo saber lo que Miguel iba a realizar lanzó un ataque, pero el espadazo de Miguel no iba dirigido al joven. Miguel tenía la intención de clavar su espada en el piso, frenar en seco y con ello poder darle una patada justo en el rostro al chico, la técnica funciono.

-No intentes cosas de las cuales no eres capaz- susurro Miguel mientras veía al chico lloriqueando, le había roto la nariz.

El siguiente turno le toco a Dalet, se acercó con seguridad al joven de cabellos miel y desenfundó su espada.

El chico no huyó y tampoco fanfarroneo, solo cerro lo ojos y respiro profundamente.

-Firmaste tu sentencia- dijo después de eso.

Dalet sin embargo no se inmuto, comenzó a pelear como de costumbre, el choque de las espadas sonó en la pista, y chispas empezaron a salir, Dalet lo sabía debía de dejarlo fuera y también sabía como.

De un momento a otro metió el pie al muchacho, fue tan rápido que el chico apenas pudo sentirlo, el joven tirado en el piso abrió los ojos para levantarse y Dalet aprovecho este momento para lanzar su espada directo al cráneo.

El pánico le impidió al chico cerrar los ojos o moverse, solo pudo ver como la espada en lugar de clavarse en su cráneo se clavo en el piso.

-Si esto hubiera sido real- susurró Dalet- ya estarías muerto… y en menos de 5 minutos.-

El chico se levantó asustado y fue a colocarse detrás del capitán.

Ryu comenzó a mirarlos a todos con despreció, con ira.

-¡Que clase de batallas fueron estas capitán Dilandu, sus hombres no tienen conciencia de que esto solo es un ejercicio!- gritó desde la mitad de la pista.

Dilandu se levanto y se acercó a Ryu.

-Si tus soldados no se dan cuenta de lo que significa pelear para este imperio-rió-no deberían intentarlo-

-Cállate idiota, yo te ensañare si es que te atreves a pelear conmigo-

El gritó de Ryu resonó por todo Zaibach.

Muchos soldados de mantenimiento estaban ahí, para cuando Dilandu iba a pronunciar su respuesta, no solo se encontraban soldados de mantenimiento si no también batallones enteros y varios esclavos.

La pelea entre dos capitanes, eso era algo que tenía que verse.

…

Barin por su parte se encontraba dando la vuelta por la base de Zaibach, había pensado ir al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas, pero se dio cuenta de que en primer lugar, el clima no se lo permitía y en segundo lugar no tenía dinero, en la posada a veces recibía propinas en las mesas, o las prostitutas con las que trabajaban le daban un poco de dinero, eran amables con ella, pero en la base todo lo que le era indispensable estaba ahí, y no encontraba la manera de pedirle dinero a Dilandu.

Probablemente la golpearía si tuviera la osadía de hacerlo.

-ahhh- suspiró Barin mientras veía como todos los esclavos se dirigían a la pista de los gymelefs.- ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó a Ayelén al verla pasar junto con otro chico gato.

-No lo sabes tonta, tu amo va a pelear con el capitán del escuadrón Serpiente.

Barin se sorprendió, Ayelén por su parte comenzó a jalarla rumbo a la pista.

-Tienes que verlo pelear, se dice que el capitán Ryu es de los mejores y hasta sus superiores le temen.

Barin no tuvo otro remedio que ir.

-A mi… no me gusta ver ese tipo de cosas- susurro mientras se dirigía a la pista.

…

Ryu había desenfundado su espada mientras Dilandu aún lo observaba.

-Jajajajajajaja- Dilandu soltó una risa estridente- Así que quieres pelear por el honor de tu batallón, o acaso es para defender a tus soldados ineptos-

Dicho esto Dilandu levantó la ceja mostrando una mueca sádica.

-Cállate y pelea- gritó Ryu-_lo único que le hacía falta es que ese capitán de mierda de los Dragón Slayers no se atreviera a pelear_- pensó

- Si eso es lo que quieres.

Dilandu desenfundó su espada, dispuesto a pelear contra su oponente, sin embargo al alzar la vista pudo notar que Barin se encontraba frente a el.

-_Que hace ella aquí_- pensó mientras Ryu lanzaba el primer movimiento rasgando parte de la armadura de su pecho.

-_Que demonios estas pensando Dilandu_- pensó Barin al ver el inicio de la batalla, no entendía como era posible que un chico de 15 años como ella tuviera esa necesidad (más que deber) de causar daño.

-Tu- susurró Dilandu con enojo al ver la sangre caer de su propio costado- Te voy a matar Ryu Shelzea¡Te voy a matar!

Y Dilandu se lanzó con todo lo que tenía, corrió tras Ryu con su espada lanzando un ataque directo al pecho, Ryu lo esquivo por poco, sin embargo Dilandu no se contuvo comenzó a lanzar espadazos, primero a las piernas y luego a los brazos, el metal de la espalda chocaba con el metal de la armadura produciendo chispas. Ryu no podía ver, mucho menos hacer algo, a duras penas lograba defenderse.

-Voy a matarte- no dejaba de repetir Dilandu- voy a matarte-

Y de pronto Ryu perdió el equilibrio, estaba cometiendo un error de principiante en una de sus batallas, la mala posición de sus pies al momento de la defensa lo llevó al suelo.

Dilandu no espero más y al tenerlo a sus pies apunto con la punta de su espalda a la yugular haciendo una cortada no muy profunda. Un poco de presión y todo terminaba para Ryu.

…

Barin no pudo observar aquello, cayó al suelo en shock, mientras con sus manos tapaba sus orejas, no escuchaba los llamados de Ayelén y mucho menos quería escuchar los llamados de los soldados alentando a Dilandu a terminar lo que empezó.

Miró al centro de la pista y ahí estaba Dilandu con una espada en el cuello de otro chico que le rebasaba en edad pero no en fuerza.

-No le mates, por favor no le mates-comenzó a decir una y otra vez- no le mates, no le mates, no le mates…

Miraba a Dilandu totalmente perdida sus ojos no estaban ahí si no en su hermano.

En los últimos momentos de su hermano.

…

Dilandu miró alrededor, toda esa gente gritaba emocionada, el había derrotado a otro capitán, se sentía poderoso, podía matarlo, en ese mismo momento podía tomar aquella vida, sería solo otro obituario al servicio de Zaibach, _muerto en combate_ recitaría el mensaje que sus padres o talvez alguna prometida leerían.

Eso lo hacía sentirse aún más feliz, no solo lo mataría a el si no a toda la gente que lo amaba.

Pero de pronto cuando estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por sus instintos miró a su alrededor y de nuevo encontró a Barin, frente a el inclinada en el piso llorando.

¿Acaso conocía a aquel soldado?, una chica gato intentaba reanimarla, hacer que se pusiera en pie, sin lograrlo.

Dilandu se aparto, el estaba causando eso, causando que esa chica se sintiera como el se sentía en las noches: solo.

Afloraron sus pesadillas, donde se encontraba en un gran campo de flores y gritaba el nombre de su hermano sin que nadie le respondiera, pero el no tenía hermano.

Comenzó a sudar frió, quitó la espada del cuello de Ryu y la guardo en su funda, caminaba rumbo a su cuarto cuando de pronto escuchó un corte en el viento.

Ryu le había lanzado una daga a la espalda.

¿Qué clase de cobarde ataca por la espalda?

Olvido de pronto todas sus dudas, miró hacía atrás desenfundó su espada y apuntó al pecho, más exactamente al corazón.

La espada estaba apunto de penetrar cuando sintió que una fuerza lo detenía en seco.

Al observar vio un gran brazo de metal aprisionando su muñeca.

-Dilandu, deja esto ya, vas a matarlo.- Regaño el joven ahí presente, se trataba de uno de lo generales de Zaibach: Folken.

Dilandu soltó la espada, ni siquiera sentía la daga clavada en su espalda, solo sentía en sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, un sudor helado.

No hizo caso de lo que le decían sus soldados, ni del cúmulo de gente ahí presente, solo se retiró a su cuarto.

…

-¡Barin! Reacciona – gritó una chica gato-Barin- y la desesperación pudo más que ella y terminó dándole una bofetada.

Barin de pronto se encontró de nuevo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Yo lo siento Ayelén, tengo que irme- y al igual que Dilandu se dirigió al único lugar donde se sentía segura a su cuarto.

Llegó al cuarto y se encontró a un Dilandu de espaldas, Dilandu volteó para ver quien entraba y Barin creyó ver a una chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio sollozando.

Cerró los ojos varias veces y al abrirlos encontró al peliblanco. Parecía aturdido el sudor escurría por su frente.

Barin vio algo de pronto, Dilandu tenía una daga clavada en la espalda.

-Amo, usted…su espalda.- pronunció con horror mientras se cubría la boca con una de sus manos y empezaba a llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó en un tono suave demasiado suave para tratarse de Dilandu-No será que estas preocupada por mí-

Dilandu levantó el brazo y sin moverse sintió la daga en el hombro derecho a duras penas la alcanzó para quitarla y aventarla al piso.

-Estoy algo cansado- dijo antes de caer a la cama, desmayado.

Barin de pronto se sintió asustada¿qué significaba aquello¿Dilandu que tenía?

Entro en pánico y se acerco, pudo ver que no dejaba de sangrar de la herida en su espalda y aunque seguía en shock por el recuerdo de su hermano, comenzó a actuar.

Dilandu estaba desmayado pero no por la perdida de sangre, probablemente también estaba en shock¿Pero que puede hacer que un chico así se ponga en esas condiciones?

Barin no tenía tiempo para pensar en ese tipo de cosas, se apresuro lo más que pudo, volteo a Dilandu y comenzó a quitarle la armadura, después le quito la playera que usaba debajo de esta y salió por vendas, fue tras preguntarle a varios grupos de esclavos a las instalaciones medicas de Zaibach, se ofrecieron a ayudarle, pero ella podía hacerlo sola.

Regreso al cuarto cargada de vendas, medicamentos, aguja e hilo, no necesitaba todo eso, tenía sus propios métodos.

Se apresuro a ponerle un paño húmedo a Dilandu en la frente, estaba sudando frió

-Jajuka- murmuraba este entre sueños-Jajuka, no me dejes solo…-

Barin lo volteó de nuevo para poder tratar la herida en su espalda, utilizando algunos concentrados de hierbas que había preparado anteriormente desinfecto la herida, después tomo aguja e hilo, puso unas cuantas hojas de una hierba azul rey en la herida de Dilandu, esto dormiría la zona mientras suturaba, suturo rápidamente y volvió a poner las mismas hierbas azules, para evitar que doliera. Utilizó un trozo de tela a manera de gasa, con un poco de antiséptico, y vendo el torso de Dilandu rápidamente.

Después de eso solo tuvo que preocuparse de un pequeño rasguño en la cintura de Dilandu, a este solo lo desinfecto y como no necesitaba suturas solo puso unas cuantas hierbas que lo ayudarían a cicatrizar, luego de eso, volvió a voltear el cuerpo de Dilandu, para acomodarlo adecuadamente en la cama, y lo cubrió con cobijas.

Se dio cuenta que por más que hacía el cuerpo de Dilandu no dejaba de sudar.

Se preocupó.

-Sus heridas no están infectadas- musito- Entonces ¿qué le esta pasando?

De pronto reacciono. La daga debía de contener algún tipo de veneno, eso debía ser.

Si el veneno era de acción lenta podría contrarrestarlo con facilidad, fue a la cocina a pedir unas cuantas hojas que se dedico a moler en un traste hasta hacer una masa verde, le agrego unas gotas de un pequeño frasco que guardaba consigo y finalmente pensó en la manera de hacer que Dilandu lo tomara, para esto le puso un chorro de vino, el sabor de esas hierbas era demasiado amargo y en ese estado Dilandu no desearía comerlo.

No se había dado cuenta que había tardado mucho en moler todas las cosas, para cuando miró el cielo era de madrugada.

-El tiempo pasa rápido- susurró.

Para este momento Dilandu ya no tenía pesadillas, descansaba placidamente en la cama, pero aún no dejaba de sudar.

Se encontraba terminando los últimos detalles cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Se levantó rápidamente a contestar, nunca se imagino quien estaba detrás. Cuando abrió la puerta observo a un joven mucho mayor que ella, era demasiado alto, su cabello era de un tono azulado, y su ojo tenía dibujado una lagrima debajo.

Lo reconoció enseguida era el chico que la había salvado de una muerte segura, al convencer a los demás soldados que la vendieran.

-Barin- musito Folken, mientras con su brazo de metal levantaba el rostro de la chica- Barin de Astaroth-

Folken soltó el rostro de la chica y entró al cuarto. La chica se sorprendió mucho de que la reconociera.

-Puedes decirme como sigue- preguntó el general de Zaibach mientras miraba a Dilandu con seriedad.

-El, esta bien, pero creo que la daga tenía algún tipo de veneno- susurró- Disculpe ¿usted me recuerda?- preguntó la chica

Folken la miró.

-Claro, no todos los días llega una reina de la tierra de fuego a Zaibach- concluyó.

-Aquella vez, cuando esos soldados pensaban matarme, usted los convenció para que me vendieran, me salvó la vida.- afirmó Barin.

-Para serte franco- continuó Folken- en ese momento parecías ser de utilidad, pero te remplazamos bien, yo en realidad no esperaba que siguieras con vida- concluyó.

-De igual forma gracias- susurró Barin.

-No me agradezcas, observa a lo que tienes por amo- dijo entre dientes Folken- cuando se despierte, inyéctale esto- Y Folken le aventó una jeringa con un gel de tono plateado- Y en cuanto se encuentre bien, dile que vaya a verme, es una orden- terminó.

-Señor necesito saber que veneno le inyectaron- dijo Barin firmemente, necesitaba conocer ese dato para saber si las hierbas que utilizaba eras las correctas.

-El veneno de Ryu no causa más que malestar y fiebre por dos o tres días, nada que una seguidora de Agni no pueda contrarestar, de momento Dilandu queda relegado de su cargo por dos días, ya veré yo que los Dragón Slayers sigan entrenando.

Folken salió de aquel cuarto como entro, en silencio y sin quitar la expresión seria de su rostro.

-Mas que serio, ese hombre se ve triste- susurró Barin.

Al saber que el veneno que tenía Dilandu en su sistema no era letal, Barin se tranquilizó, si Dilandu moría, ella tendría el mismo destino.

Fue pues por la mezcla de hojas que había preparado y se acercó a Dilandu.

Movió un poco el hombro del chico solo lo suficiente para que Dilandu oyera lo que le decía.

-Tomate esto- le susurró cerca el oído- y puso las hierbas en su boca, sin embargo Dilandu las escupió.

Barin tomo un poco de las hierbas y las introdujo en su boca.

-Te voy a dar algo para el veneno- musito mientras movía otro poco a Dilandu, lo suficiente solo para que abriera la boca.-Cómetelo.

Barin recargó una de sus manos en el pecho de Dilandu mientras se acercaba a sus labios lentamente, Dilandu por su parte abrió los suyos, aún estaba medio inconsciente sin embargo al sentir una presión en su boca despertó.

Lo que vio fue a Barin sobre él, dándole con la boca una mezcla extraña que sabía amarga.

-_Barin_- intentó pronunciar Dilandu, pero la boca de la chica sobre la suya se lo impidió, un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del peliblanco, lo que hizo como reflejo no tenía sentido para él, pero era la primera vez que sentía ese tipo de contacto con otro ser humano, levantó su brazo y detuvo la cabeza de Barin en ese lugar, observó como la chica abría los ojos bruscamente.

Dilandu profundizo el beso.

Barin tardó un poco en reaccionar, sentía la lengua de Dilandu intentando luchar contra la suya, se atemorizó y comenzó a forcejear.

Contrario a la expectativa Dilandu no la forzó a continuar con aquello.

La soltó y se volvió a recostar su cabeza en la cama.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- tuteó Barin sonrojada.

-Algo así- dijo Dilandu antes de volver a dormirse.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Dilandu ya se encontraba consiente, podía incluso haberse levantado a entrenar pero no lo hizo, se quedo en cama esperando.

Era tarde sin embargo las cortinas que cubrían los ventanales no le permitían ver al sol en su esplendor.

Dilandu se encontraba solo, pensó en llamar a Barin pero algo dentro de si una especie de retortijón le dijo que no era buena idea¿que había pasado anoche?, no lo recordaba exactamente, aunque sentía un cosquilleo en sus labios.

Barin por su parte no se encontraba en la habitación, había pasado toda la noche en vela, estaba cansada sin embargo el cuerpo de su amo seguía débil no podría dormir hasta que se encontrara mejor.

Para ese momento se encontraba en el pasillo cargando la bandeja de la comida, esta vez sin embargo contenía dos porciones de cada cosa.

Una para Dilandu y la otra para ella, no podía dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo.

Al entrar noto a Dilandu despierto, se sorprendió, Dilandu en realidad ya no lucía enfermo.

-Amo¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó titubeando mientras dejaba en la mesa la bandeja de la comida.

Dilandu no respondió, se sentía bastante avergonzado al verla aunque no sabía porque.

-Le traje su comida- continuó Barin, mientras se acercaba con las cosas a la cama y acomodaba una silla juntó.-En un momento más le desinfectare las heridas-

Barin le acerco la bandeja con sopa a Dilandu quien comenzó a comer en silencio.

-Pido permiso para retirarme- pidió Barin, tenía pensado comer en su cuarto.

-Quédate y come conmigo-susurró Dilandu, Barin se sorprendió, se sentó pues de nuevo y comenzó a comer igual en silencio.

Cuando terminó dejo su plato en la bandeja y recogió el plato de Dilandu.

Dilandu la miró, al notar que se alejaba la tomó de la muñeca.

-Barin- volvió a susurrar con una expresión bastante seria- Yo…- titubeo- ¿paso algo anoche?- terminó por preguntar.

- _A parte de pelear contra otro de los capitanes de Zaibach y acabar con una daga en la espalda_- pensó-No- mintió secamente Barin, aunque sabía perfectamente a lo que el chico se refería.

Dilandu la soltó violentamente, y la observó mientras salía de la habitación.

-No te creo- dijo Dilandu antes de verla salir, se quedó esperándola meditabundo.

Para cuando regreso Barin, Dilandu ya se encontraba de pie observando el cielo en su esplendor, había abierto todas las ventanas de la habitación.

-Señor- musitó Barin- permítame atender sus heridas.

Dilandu se sentó en un banco mientras esperaba que Barin le quitara las vendas y las gasas.

Al mirar su cintura Dilandu pudo notar una cicatriz.

-_Ese maldito Ryu_- pensó- _le matare_-

Ante todo, nadie debía lastimar su cuerpo, porque su cuerpo era perfecto.

Barin se apresuró, solo tuvo que desinfectar de nuevo las heridas y colocar hierbas para que cicatrizaran rápido. Le sorprendió la capacidad de recuperación de Dilandu, era algo inhumano.

-Sus heridas, ya casi sanan- se sorprendió Barin- El señor Folken me dio esto para usted- y le enseño a Dilandu la jeringa con un gel plateado.- Me dijo que se lo inyectara cuando despertara.

-Bien, hazlo rápido- Dilandu miró con odio la jeringa, desde que tenía memoria le habían inyectado muchas medicinas, después de las medicinas caía inconsciente y al despertar no recordaba nada, más que un cúmulo de imágenes sueltas, según los científicos esos químicos le ayudarían a ser más fuerte, más bien a ser el mejor.

Barin pues inyecto la sustancia en su brazo derecho, vio el líquido entrar en el cuerpo de Dilandu sin dejar cicatriz del piquete, luego vio el líquido levantando todas sus venas, fue una imagen asquerosa, pudo ver el cuerpo de Dilandu retorcerse de dolor mientras el líquido entraba, el tono grisáceo de las venas resaltadas recorrió todo el cuerpo de Dilandu a una velocidad impresionante.

Dilandu comenzó a sofocarse, a sudar frío de nuevo, arrancó las vendas que poco antes Barin le había colocado y se puso como histérico, no hablaba solo emitía gritos mientras su cuerpo se retorcía.

Barin no sabía que hacer, pensaba salir del cuarto a buscar a Folken, pero ¿y si Folken lo había envenenado?, debía pedir ayuda.

Cuando se disponía a salir, sintió que la tomaban de brazo.

Dilandu estaba hincado en el piso y con una mano apretaba su pecho, el líquido le había llegado a su corazón.

Barin lo entendió que debía quedarse ahí, se agacho y al no poder hacer otra cosa abrazó a Dilandu.

-Jajuka- comenzó a escuchar salir de la boca de su amo, sin embargo aquella voz, no le pertenecía del todo a Dilandu- Jajuka, no me dejes solo-

Dilandu comenzó a llorar y se aferró al cuerpo de Barin.

-No me dejes solo- continuó susurrando con una voz tenue justo antes de desmayarse.

Después de verlo así Barin solo lo vio dormir placidamente, Dilandu ya se encontraba bien.

-¿Que clase de medicina era esa?- refunfuño Barin, mientras salía a buscar a Folken.

Pero Dilandu seguía murmurando entre sueños.

-No me dejes solo, por favor, no me dejes solo…. Donde esta mi hermano¡Jajuka!-

Barin no lo soporto y mejor se quedó ahí, sentada junto a Dilandu acariciando su cabello.

Para cuando Dilandu despertó no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, se sentía confuso y mareado y con unas ganas de matar tremendas, sintió un peso encima de su pecho y al bajar la mirada noto que Barin se hallaba dormida sobre él.

La apartó un poco y se puso de pie, se sentía bien y revitalizado, con cuidado de no despertarla coloco a Barin en su cama y la cubrió con las mantas.

Tenía algo que hacer, y no quería que nadie fuera testigo de ello.

Salió de su cuarto, se dio cuenta que debía ser de madrugada, fue a donde guardaban las armas, en general el solo ocupaba una espada, pero ahora necesitaba algo diferente, no debía haber sospechas.

Tomo un cuchillo grande y bajo a las celdas donde se encontraban los soldados que por alguna razón habían desobedecido.

Miró al guardia en turno, se encontraba dormido, lentamente avanzó pasillo dentro y contempló a quien buscaba.

El capitán Ryu se encontraba dormido placidamente en uno de los colchones. Su crimen, intentó de asesinato de otro camarada.

-Voy hacer que esto no se quede solo en un intentó- susurro Dilandu.

Apuntó el cuchillo y lo lanzó en un golpe seco en la yugular de Ryu para evitar que gritara.

Ryu comenzó a sacudirse, como cuando se mata una gallina, abrió los ojos solo para observar al joven ahí presente, encontró aun chico de pelo blanco y ojos rojos mirándolo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, intentó gritar, pero se dio cuenta que no podía, se asustó y comenzó a sacudirse más rápido, sintió el cuchillo clavado en su garganta y con sus ultimas fuerzas lo quitó. La sangre comenzó a brotar a borbotones.

Pronto se halló muerto.

Dilandu espero a que el rió de sangre escurriera por el piso de la celda, cuando esto paso se agacho para tomar un poco con su dedo y lamerlo.

Estaba hecho.

Salió de las celdas sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Regresó al cuarto y halló a Barin todavía durmiendo.

Si el quería podía matarla, o mejor aún podía… o mejor aún…

Comenzó a acercase a la cama, ensimismado en sus pensamientos de deseo.

Pero algo en su cabeza lo detuvo, escuchó un ¡no!, miró alrededor del cuarto, pero no halló nada, aquella voz estaba en su mente, le prohibía acercarse a esa chica.

Una mueca de disgusto se dibujo en su rostro y sin saber porque en lugar de acercarse se alejó, se acostó en el lado contrario de la cama sin cubrirse con las cobijas y se quedó dormido.

Barin despertó después de un rato, sentía algo de nauseas aunque no sabía porque, se encontró a si misma en la cama de Dilandu, intentó jalar las cobijas pero un peso del lado contrario se lo impidió, volteo para mirar y halló a Dilandu dormido junto a ella, desistió de seguir durmiendo y se levantó en silencio, era de día así que se dirigió a su cuarto lo más rápido posible para traer el antídoto que Dilandu debía tomar, otras dos dosis y Dilandu estaría curado de aquel veneno.

Cuando Barin regresó y se acercó a la cama noto que Dilandu descansaba placidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-A que se deberá- susurró Barin para si misma, después se aproximo a Dilandu para despertarlo. Dilandu la miró con sorpresa y la sonrisa desapareció, la cambió por una mueca de asco como las que le dirigía las primeras veces.

-¿Que demonios quieres?- pregunto a regañadientes.

-Por favor, tome esto- y Barin le mostró el antídoto, Dilandu lo tomo sin preguntar, sintió un sabor seco y amargo en su garganta mezclado con vino. Lentamente recordó una escena, como si fuera un sueño, se vio a si mismo mareado y recostado en su cama, mientras sentía un peso sobre su pecho, una mano calida recargada en el y una pequeña presión en sus labios, se ruborizó, miró a Barin y la recorrió con la mirada.

-Me mentiste- susurró al fin- Ya recordé lo que pasó.

Barin no entendió a que se refería pero la mirada de su amo le hizo sonrojarse por primera vez.

…

Dilandu se dirigía después de haber tomado un baño y su desayuno a ver a Folken, Barin le había dado el mensaje.

Se asombró un poco de que Barin le pidiera permiso para ir al pueblo, según ella pensaba conseguir hierbas para las curaciones y el antídoto, aunque el sabía que todas las que necesitaba podía encontrarlas dentro de la base, no objeto entre más lejos estuviera esa chica, más rápido olvidaría aquellos extraños pensamientos, o más bien extraños anhelos.

Le dio un poco de dinero, mucho más de lo que necesitaba para las hierbas, a Dilandu no le importo en lo más mínimo para que lo usara. Al fin y al cabo el tenía dinero de sobra.

Aceleró el pasó, vio a dos chicas gatas gemelas, apenas lo miraron ellas. Estaban entrenando.

-Folken- dijo al entrar sin el más mínimo respeto.

-Dilandu¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el joven ahí, aunque su rostro no demostraba demasiado interés.

-Que es lo que quieres- fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

-El señor dorkick me ha ordenado "negociar" la rendición de Astrid-

Dilandu sonrió.

-Cuando nos vamos- atinó a decir.

-Mañana al alba, trae lo necesario para montar un campamento de guardia, dile a los Dragón Slayers que no quiero fallas.

-Muy bien- dijo Dilandu mientras se dirigía a la salida del cuarto.

-Por cierto, ya te enteraste que el capitán Ryu fue encontrado muerto en su celda- dijo Folken mientras miraba al joven de cabellos blancos.

-Pero, quien se atrevería a hacer algo así - volteó Dilandu con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Yo nunca dije que lo asesinaron- observó Folken.

Dilandu quitó su sonrisa para cambiarla por una mueca de seriedad.

-Se le catalogo como suicidio, se perforo la garganta con su propia arma- musitó al fin Folken.

-Y esa clase de soldados es la que pretende conquistar Gaea- volvió a sonreír Dilandu.

-Más vale que no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso…o ya no seré indulgente- susurró Folken.

-No se de que me estas hablando- fingió Dilandu y salió del cuarto.

…

Dilandu entro a su cuarto y no encontró a Barin, debía seguir en el pueblo, Dilandu fue a buscarla.

Salió de la base de Zaibach sin su armadura para pasar "inadvertido" obviamente no lo consiguió un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos jamás pasaría inadvertido.

Se dirigido al lugar más lógico que conocía al mercado, entro entre la multitud de gente que se encontraba comprando carnes de las más diversas, verduras, ropa y se dirigió específicamente a donde el sabía que vendían hierbas, sin embargo la multitud no le permitía buscar a Barin.

-Demonios- refunfuño mientras era empujado por una señora con grandes canastas.

En general Dilandu nunca salía de la base le molestaba el contacto con la gente y además no tenía la necesidad, cualquier cosa que el pidiera le era inmediatamente llevada a su cuarto. Entonces ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

No perdió el tiempo en pensar aquello si no que más bien siguió buscando.

Vislumbro a Barin cerca de un puesto de joyería se acerco la tomo por el brazo.

-Regresemos a la base ahora- dijo mirando con odio a la gente a su alrededor.

-Disculpa…- una chica de la misma estatura y complexión de Barin lo miraba con sorpresa y miedo al mismo tiempo- ¿Te conozco?

Dilandu soltó el brazo de la chica y se marchó sin disculparse.

-_Como se supone que voy a encontrarla_- pensó, mientras seguía caminando.

- Joven Dilandu- sintió mientras alguien lo jalaba del brazo.

Dilandu volteó sorprendiéndose de la persona que encontró, era un hombre bestia más específicamente un hombre perro.

-Jajuka¿que haces aquí?- preguntó mientras soltaba su brazo de la presión que aquel soldado ejercía.

-No debería estar afuera de la base- fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

Dilandu no contestó nada, no tenía la obligación de explicar sus acciones.

- Joven Dilandu…-titubeó Jajuka- ¿Cómo se ha sentido?

-Bien, bien…- comentó sin atención el chico mientras seguía buscando con la mirada.

-Lo veré en la base- fue lo que terminó por decir Jajuka, mientras se alejaba con un poco de tristeza, aunque sin dejar de mirar al joven-_¿Qué le abra hecho salir?_-pensó

Dilandu por su parte ya no se preocupó tanto por buscar a Barin y se dedicó a observar un poco, en un inició la gente le había puesto nervioso pero ahora que se había acostumbrado disfrutó en echar un vistazo.

Miro los puestos de lo joyeros, en realidad la mayoría de los puestos solo tenían piezas de fantasía.

Uno que otro puesto sin embargo tenía botines de guerra, joyas muy hermosas a muy bajo precio pues la mayoría de la gente no quería comprar cosas que hubieran estado sobre un cadáver.

-¿Qué haces?- escuchó una voz tras de sí.

Volteó para ver quien le hablaba y reconoció a una joven de aproximadamente 25 años, muy hermosa de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules, su cabello era lacio y le llegaba a la cintura. Su cuerpo por otra parte, estaba definido a la perfección, porque una chica como ella hablaba con un joven como él… era lo que rondaba en la mente del peliblanco mientras claro seguía observando a la chica.

-Así que esta preciosidad es tu amo- volteó la chica, le hablaba a Barin.

-Señor Dilandu- saludó esta- ¿que es lo que hace aquí?

-Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera- gruño Dilandu.

-Tiene su carácter el niño- volvió a escuchar la voz de la joven de ojos azules.

-Cállate Nadia- susurró Barin- Termine de comprar las hierbas- dijo dirigiéndose a Dilandu y mostró un canasto lleno de distintas hierbas y flores que Dilandu jamás había visto, algunas de colores muy brillantes y otras con olores extraños y colores secos.

De la misma manera en su brazo Barin llevaba ropas, no lucían como nuevas así que Dilandu no supo de donde podía haberlas sacado.

-Esto…me lo regaló Nadia- musitó lentamente Barin-Pido permiso para conservarlas.

Dilandu solo hizo un ademán con su mano, como hacía siempre que no quería responder y continuó mirando las joyas, en específico miraba una diara con una incustración de corazón de dragón en el centro, era hermosa aunque no sabía porque aquella joya le llamaba tanto la atención, se veía por demás femenina.

Barin lo observó mientras Nadia seguía hablando.

-Me dio mucho gusto verte niña- y Nadia le guiño un ojo- ojala vuelvas pronto y platiquemos un poco más…Adiós guapo- dijo para despedirse de Dilandu y se marchó.

-¿le gusta?- preguntó Barin.

-¡De que estas hablando!- se exaltó Dilandu- _hacer una pregunta tan directa de otra chica, que esta pensando esta niña_- se ruborizó Dilandu

-De la diara¿le gusta?- volvió a preguntar Barin.

De la sorpresa Dilandu soltó la diara ante el reclamó del hombre delfín que la vendía, había confundido las cosas.

-Me atrae- terminó por decir, aunque claramente su respuesta tenía dos interpretaciones.

-Muy bien señor, si lo desea puedo hacerle un buen descuento es única en su clase y en el pueblo de donde se consiguió era usada únicamente por la realeza, perteneció a una princesa, muerta ya, por lo que ahora puede ser suya.- el hombre delfín seguía hablando mientras Dilandu solo miraba a Barin.

-Me voy- musitó el peliblanco.

-Me falta algo que comprar- se disculpó Barin y se fue al lado contrario.

Haber ido a buscar a esa chica había sido una perdida de tiempo, sin embargo pronto recordó algo.

-Barin…- volteó Dilandu, pero Barin ya se había perdido entre la gente.

…

Dilandu esperó a Barin en su cuarto, pasado un rato la chica regreso, dejo lo que había comprado en su habitación y se dispuso a llevar su cena y la de Dilandu al cuarto.

-Come conmigo- le dijo Dilandu por segunda vez y así lo hizo Barin.

Al sentarse cerca de Dilandu lo noto distraído.

Terminó de comer su sopa y observó a Dilandu comiendo carne, a los esclavos se les daba una porción menor a la de los amos.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Dilandu regresando repentinamente a la realidad

-¿la chica?- preguntó Barin, Dilandu solo asintió con la cabeza.- ella trabajaba conmigo en la posada, era… era… ella era una prostituta- susurró Barin.

Dilandu no se inmutó, de hecho lo que pensaba en ese momento tenía relación con lo que había escuchado decir antes a algunos soldados¿Acaso Barin también realizaba ese tipo de trabajos antes de estar a su servicio? Hizo una mueca repentina de asco y barrio a Barin con la mirada.

Barin entendió lo que Dilandu pensaba, pero no se defendió.

Barin se retiró para dejar los platos sucios de la cena en la cocina al regresar vio a Dilandu esperándola cerca de la puerta.

-Tu- le dijo Dilandu mientras la acorralaba en la pared- ¿acaso eres igual que esa chica?- preguntó en una voz queda mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Barin, Barin se quedo sin habla, comenzó a abrir su boca para intentar decir algo pero el miedo de tener el cuerpo de Dilandu tan cerca le hizo recordar la noche en que asesino al posadero. Dilandu se acercó mientras en la cabeza de Barin solo se veía el rostro de aquel hombre asqueroso.

Dilandu se encontraba cerca de los labios de Barin.

-Dime, acaso esto te ex…- le susurró apenas tocando sus labios con los de la chica.

Barin reacciono de pronto y empujó con fuerza a Dilandu quien únicamente sonrió, mientras se acercaba de nuevo.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Barin corrió a abrir. Se trataba de Jajuka.

-¿Que quieres Jajuka?- Dijo Dilandu de verdad enojado.

Jajuka al entrar y notar la escena pudo imaginar lo que pasaba.

-Joven Dilandu, solo vine a decirle que mañana partiré con usted a Astrid.-dijo rápidamente Jajuka.

-como quieras- respondió Dilandu.

Jajuka se dispuso a salir.

–Lo que sea que este pensando, joven Dilandu…- terminó antes de irse- será mejor que lo borre inmediatamente de su mente.

Y salió.

Dilandu hizo una mueca de ira mientras sus ojos mostraban unas intensas ganas de matar a Jajuka. Lo había interrumpido.

Barin no lo entendió, ese era el hombre al que tanto llamaba en sueños Dilandu, porque entonces de pronto se portaba tan frío con él. Barin alejó estos pensamientos para decir algo que consideraba más importante.

-Yo no era prostituta- Barin dijo esto de manera seca- yo le mate, antes de convertirme en eso- concluyó refiriéndose a su antiguo amo.

Y otra mueca de ira se dibujó en el rostro de Dilandu, esa niña insolente, le estaba retando, pero no podría con él de eso estaba seguro.

-Haré que me odies- sonrió Dilandu mientras Barin lo miraba con tristeza.

-Me retiro amo- dijo después de un momento.

- Mañana partiremos al alba- finalizó Dilandu.

…

Por su parte Jajuka se dirigía a su cuarto, el había sido el esclavo de Dilandu por mucho tiempo, bueno más que esclavo había sido su cuidador, en Gaea se decía que los hombres perro tenían la habilidad de tranquilizar a los niños, por eso eran lo esclavos por excelencia dedicados a las labores de familia, eran como su espíritu guardián seres nobles, fieles y serviciales.

Jajuka había dejado de cuidar a Dilandu desde que los científicos le dijeron que el joven necesitaba independencia y sobretodo esclavas mujeres.

_Modificación de conducta_, argumentaron ellos.

Jajuka sabía que eso era antinatural, primero lo que hicieron en su cuerpo y luego cambiar la mente de un ser humano de esa manera, no era correcto. Por eso siempre se preocupaba por Dilandu, aunque a este no pareciera importarle, el joven perro sabía todo del chico, sus sueños en donde le llamaba, la agonía de su cuerpo tras los experimentos y como se transformaba cuando hacía algo para lo que no había sido creado…

-Serena- musitó el joven perro mientras seguía caminando a su cuarto- lo único que puedo hacer es cuidarte, mientras yo te cuide seguirás viva, hasta que recuerdes.

…

Como Dilandu había dicho Barin se levantó al alba y preparo lo necesario para un "campamento" militar.

La fortaleza fantasma de Zaibach (una de las miles que tenía el imperio) despego normalmente al alba con los Dragón Slayers a bordo.

Folken la comandaba.

-Lo que quiero que hagas es un trabajo delicado- susurró Folken.

-Solo dilo y se hará- dijo Dilandu a modo de respuesta mientras sonreía, ese día se encontraba muy animado.

-Bien si así lo quieres- continuó Folken- la fortaleza se dirigirá a las afueras de Astrid, cargaras tu Orseides con todos los Dragón Slayers que creas necesitar, Dorkick esta interesado en volver a Astrid un socio comercial, pero si no eliminamos a cierto miembro de la corte eso jamás pasará.

-Lo que quieres es que eliminemos al estorbo- siguió Dilandu pensando únicamente en la palabra "eliminar"- hay que quemarlo todo.

-¡No!- regaño Folken- eres un asesino, piensa como tal- Dilandu mostró una cara de enfadó.- lo que quiero es que entres a su casa y elimines a todos- y al decir eso Dilandu entendió a que se refería… Zaibach aplicaba la ley de cero sobrevivientes la mayoría de las veces.- No quiero que parezca un ataque militar, sería demasiado sospechoso, quiero que entres con los dragón Slayers sin que la familia aplique resistencia Naria y Eriya te ayudaran para ese propósito.

Dos chicas gatas gemelas que Dilandu había visto antes salieron de las sombras.

-Podemos fingir un asaltó o un ataque y pedir ayuda en la casa, cuando nosotras entremos tu atacarás -Sonrió Eriya.

-Aunque si el amo Folken lo desea podemos encargarnos de esto solas-continuó Naria.

Folken no respondió.

-No quiero que ellas participen- dijo secamente Dilandu.

-Que estas pensando Dilandu- volvió a regañar Folken.

Dilandu le sonrió a Folken, mientras Naria y Eriya lo miraban con rencor.

-Barin, ella puede participar en esto, me encargare de ello.- finalizó Dilandu mientras salía del cuarto.

-Pero señor Folken- gruño Eriya.

-Que haga lo que quiera- susurró Folken- nos dará más tiempo para estar juntos- y le sonrió a las chicas gatas mientras ellas lo miraban sonrojadas.

-Señor Folken…- musitaron como respuesta mientras se acostaban en su regazo.

…

Dilandu se acercó a Barin sonriendo.

-Amo…- alcanzó a decir esta antes de que la abofeteara.

-Cállate- gruño Dilandu mientras los Dragón Slayers lo miraban sorprendidos.

Barin miró a su amo pero contrario a las expectativas de Dilandu no se asustó.

-Dígame que debo hacer-susurró.

Dilandu la ignoró para darles órdenes a sus soldados.

-Bajaremos en mi Orseides, lo ocultaremos cerca y mientras se crea una distracción- señalo a Barin- entraremos a la casa, quiero que maten a todos- Dilandu miró secamente a sus soldados.-Cualquier ser viviente en esa mansión es nuestra presa- continuó.

El plan era simple, bajar en un gymelef hasta un páramo cercano, fingir un robo o un ataque y pedir ayuda dentro de la mansión, cuando abrieran la puerta para socorrer a la "carnada" en este caso Barin, el ataque de los Dragón Slayers empezaría.

Barin, Dilandu, Chesta y Miguel, entrarían por el frente. Mientras que los demás cuidarían la retaguardia de la casa y las laterales por si alguien intentaba escapar, el resultado debía ser 15 muertes, 0 sobrevivientes, esto claro incluía a los esclavos y a los amos de la casa.

No debía haber fallas, al salir de la casa todos regresaría en un único gymelef, si alguien se quedaba atrás se atendría a las consecuencias.

Zaibach planeaba hacerlo lucir como un robo, en este caso Jajuka sería la pieza clave, el no atacaría a ningún ser humano y se encargaría únicamente de registrar la casa en búsqueda de objetos valiosos, el un plan simple y por ende perfecto.

Dilandu dio la explicación a sus soldados mientras miraba a Barin con una sonrisa sádica, sacó una daga y la apuntó a la chica.

-Quiero que luzcas igual al día en que te conocí- le susurró Dilandu acercando la daga.

Para su sorpresa Barin le arrebató la daga y la pasó por su rostro dejando una cortada profunda en una de sus mejillas.

-¿Así esta bien?- siguió Barin.

Dilandu no le contestó y se alejó molesto.

-Listos, vamos a partir- Ordenó. Todos sus soldados se acercaron al Orseides para este momento ya eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde y estaban listos para actuar. , los soldados se sostuvieron con una especie de garfios amarrados a una cuerda de los brazos del gymelef.

Barin tenía un poco de problemas para amarrarse, nunca lo había hecho.

-Toma- le dijo un chico de cabello rubio- amarrate así- y la rodeo por la cintura con la cuerda mientras le sonreía. Se trataba de Chesta.- ¿Estas bien?- susurró al ver la herida aun sangrando en su rostro.

-Si- respondió ella- es parte del juego- y también sonrió.

Dilandu los miraba a través de la cabina con enojo.

-Te haré odiarme- repetía una y otra vez el joven peliblanco- _si no puedes amarme_- pensaba- entonces te haré odiarme…

Cuando todos estuvieron sujetos al gymelef estaba cayendo la noche en el reino de Astrid así que Dilandu despegó, voló solo lo suficiente para alejarse de la fortaleza fantasma e inmediatamente activo la capa invisible, dejando de volar, si volaba el manto invisible no funcionaba el Orseides desapareció comenzó a descender en caída libre.

-_De esta manera destruyeron mi pueblo_- pensó Barin con tristeza. Mientras sentía un ligero maneo al bajar, la fuerza y la velocidad con la que aquel robot gigantesco bajaba la aturdían, no estaba acostumbrada.

Chesta estaba igual.

-Toma esto- dijo Barin y le acercó una hoja de un tono rojizo- Es una hoja de Garia si la hueles se te pasara el mareó- y le sonrió al joven rubio mientras este le respondía de la mima manera.

-Gracias.

Aterrizaron bruscamente. Todos los soldados bajaron del Orseides y comenzaron a prepararse.

Dilandu bajó y oculto con el manto su Orseides, luego volteó a ver a Barin y la encontró hablando con Chesta, la jaló del brazo.

-Prepárate- dijo secamente.

Jajuka fue al encuentro de Barin.

-No es necesario que se haga más heridas señorita- le susurró

Barin le sonrió.

-No te preocupes- lo tuteó ese joven bestia le inspiraba confianza – ya estoy acostumbrada.

Lo único que tuvo que hacer Barin fue desgarrar un poco sus ropas, apretó la herida de su rostro para que volviera a sangrar y se causó otras en sus brazos y piernas

-Joven Dilandu- se acercó Jajuka al peliblanco- no debes tratar así a la señorita.

-Cállate- fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta a su queja. -¿estas lista?- le preguntó a Barin

-Si- Barin sabía lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que iba a ser participe, miró con tristeza la mansión que yacía cerca, aún podía intentar huir Dilandu la mataría, pero al menos esas personas vivirían un poco más, un poco más como ella había vivido, si a eso se le podía llamar vivir.

Pero algo la detenía, miró a Dilandu y vislumbro a la niña pequeña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que había visto una noche anterior, ese chico, ella deseaba seguir con él…

Se disponían a acercarse, la mansión quedaba algo lejos y Barin estaba descalza pues formaba parte del show, Dilandu la tomó por la cintura y llamó a sus soldados con la mano, todos se pusieron en marcha, corrieron a través de los arbustos para no ser vistos por las ventanas de la mansión, el duque tenía guardias y era necesario engañarlos.

Se ocultaron en un matorral cercano y los dragón Slayers tomaron posición Chesta, Jajuka y Miguel se quedaron juntó a Dilandu mientras este soltaba a su esclava. Barin salió corriendo dirigiéndose a la puerta de la mansión se encontró a dos guardias que la miraron de manera extraña uno desenfundó su espada pero el otro la detuvo, cayó a los pies de uno gritando.

-Ayúdenme, ayúdenme- lloraba- unos… unos mercenarios me persiguen… ellos quieren matarme….- Barin seguía gritando mientras abrazaba a uno de los guardias.

Un joven alto, moreno, muy musculoso y feo que le lanzaba sonrisas pervertidas.

-Espera aquí- dijo el segundo guardia que era más o menos igual que el primero solo que más agraciado y entro a consultar al duque para ver si e podía aceptar a la chica, el duque aceptó.

El segundo guardia abrió la puerta, ya era de noche y revisó las zonas aledañas para saber si no era una trampa, Dilandu hizo la señal y ganaron tiempo gracias a que Barin fingió tener lastimado el tobillo.

Dilandu se acercó y con un corte seco reventó la yugular del primer guardia, Barin se encontró salpicada de sangre, pero asombrosamente no se puso en shock, entró a la mansión siguiendo a Chesta que había acabado con el segundo guardia y se quedo ahí observando.

Era una hermosa residencia con una escalera central que comunicaba a todas las habitaciones, adornada en tonos dorados las paredes y los tapices eran de un rosa tenue y del techo colgaban hermosos candelabros.

En las paredes había cuadros con imágenes de dragones y soldados pintadas en ellos, y uno que otro retrato familiar, y sobre las mesas había bustos de los antepasados del duque, todos hombres gordos con peluquín y bigote que aparentaban soberbia.

Barin comenzó a escuchar los gritos, primero de una mujer, después de dos esclavas y luego… y luego… el llanto de un bebe.

Un hombre salió a su encuentro seguido de Dilandu venía huyendo, ella lo reconoció como el duque, era de estatura baja, regordete con bigote, aunque le hacía falta el peluquín, estaba en ropas de dormir y al ver a la chica se acercó a ella.

-Ayúdame, ayúdame- gritó de la misma manera que Barin antes lo había hecho, agitó el cuerpo de Barin que no se movió, mientras Dilandu le lanzaba un espadazo al estomago, las espada atravesó de un tajo el abdomen del regordete y casi también tocó a Barin, Dilandu quebró la espada dentro del cuerpo y profundizo la herida con una mueca sádica haciendo que las tripas del duque salieran a relucir. El duque al ver la herida en su abdomen la toco e intentó meter sus tripas olvidándose ya por completó de Barin, intentaba aferrarse a la vida mientras se desangraba y para eso sostenía sus tripas ahí expuestas, de pronto una mujer bajo corriendo las escaleras, se reconocía como la esposa del duque, era una mujer muy alta, delgada y con porte, no bella pero de un cabello rubio oro y unos ojos azules, en exceso voluptuosa, al ver a su esposo con el interior exhibido un grito ronco salió de su garganta mientras seguía corriendo. Barin se pudo dar cuenta que traía una niña de la mano, la niña lloraba y el llanto le impedía ver a su padre en ese estado.

En su desesperación la señora gritaba.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, que te ha pasado?- mientras se acercaba a su esposo.

-Que me han matado- dijo su esposo mientras se arrodillaba ante la mujer ya sin intentar sostener sus tripas, el duque cayó a los pies de la mujer muerto.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- gritó la mujer antes de que Dilandu le cortará la yugular.

Barin solo contemplaba el espectáculo sin hacer nada, limpiándose con las ropas la sangre del guardia de la cara, que se mezclaba con sus propias heridas y hacía que ardieran.

Dilandu se disponía entonces a matar a la niña, pero al ver su rostro se detuvo, tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules.

Una mueca de susto se dibujo en el rostro de Dilandu iba comenzar a gritar- Jajuka- susurró y como respuesta a sus plegarias, Barin se agachó acercándose a la niña y la tomo entre sus brazos. Salió de la mansión mientras la niña sollozaba.

-Papá, mamá- gemía.

Barin no dijo nada, afuera de la mansión pudo divisar a dos chicas gato se trataba de Naria y Eriya, les entregó a la niña y regresó a su lugar dentro de la mansión.

Pudo escuchar el gritó sordo de la pequeña mientras la estrangulaban.

Sintió nauseas al entrar a la mansión, vio lo cadáveres de los amos y después vio cadáveres de esclavos, de dos niños gatos de unos 10 años cada uno.

El olor a sangre no era el que le producía asco, era el olor a mierda, la mierda regada de los intestinos del duque…

Salió nuevamente de la mansión y vomito en unos arbustos.

Cinco minutos después Dilandu y los soldados salieron, todos con manchas de sangre solo Dilandu y Jajuka permanecían como si jamás hubieran entrado a ese lugar.

Dilandu la miró y vislumbró el vomito entre los arbustos, sonrío en seco.

-En marcha- fue lo que dijo.

Jajuka arrojo los objetos robados a un río cercano, se encontraba muchas joyas y una cantidad impresionante de _giradu _(moneda principal en Gaea) además de algunos papeles que se suponían eran importantes.

Todos se amarraron al gymelef de Dilandu y pronto se encontraron de nuevo en la fortaleza flotante.

-Buen trabajo- dijo Folken al verlos.- pueden retirarse.

Y todos se fueron a dormir en los cuartos que les habían proporcionado.

Jajuka se acercó a Barin que aún lucía afectada.

-En esencia, el no es malo- le dijo refiriéndose a Dilandu- en esencia.

Y se retiró.

Al poco rato Barin se encontró con ropas limpias, al igual que Dilandu y este estaba cenando, Barin no había tocado su comida, le daba asco.

Dilandu sonrío a verla alejar su plato.

_-¿Ahora me tienes miedo?-_ preguntó Dilandu- _¿Ahora me odias?-_Y comenzó a reír.

-Yo no te odio- respondió Barin cabizbaja mientras unas gruesas lagrimas se asomaban por su rostro- Tú… tú… me das lastima.

Dilandu la miró primero con escepticismo y luego con rabia, había hecho todo esto, _todo_, y aquella chica no lo odiaba, solo sentía lastima, solo se merecía la lastima de una esclava.

Se levantó iracundo de su silla y aventó la bandeja de la comida, se escucho el ruido de la charola golpeando y los platos rompiéndose, tomo a Barin por los brazos y la zarandeó mientras la joven seguía llorando.

-Solo era una niña- lloró Barin- solo una niña- y golpeó el pecho de Dilandu con sus puños.

Dilandu de pronto se sintió indefenso, ni enojado, ni iracundo, solo confuso.

Recordó a Jajuka y recordó una imagen.

Una niña pequeña de ojos azules se abrazaba a Jajuka sollozando. Se acurrucaba en el pecho del joven perro mientras este acariciaba sus cabellos rubios.

-Ya no quiero estar aquí- lloraba la pequeña.

Por instinto. Abrazó a Barin y acarició su cabello.

Su joven esclava se sorprendió, y su sorpresa fue tal que volteó a ver el rostro de su amo.

-Tranquila- dijo Dilandu en un tono casi maternal, y volvió a ver un resplandor azul en sus ojos.

Dilandu abrazó a Barin con más fuerza, la acurruco en su pecho, la cargo y ambos se sentaron en la cama del joven peliblanco.

Barin se abrazó a Dilandu fuertemente y siguió llorando, derramó todas las lagrimas que no había derramado ese ultimó año. Al fin se sentía en calma.

Mientras Dilandu, seguía con la miraba perdida pensando.

-_Tú...tú me das lastima…-_ asombrosamente y sin que Barin lo notara Dilandu también emitió unas cuantas lagrimas.

* * *

Notas: bueno en este capitulo no tengo ninguna nota adicional con ecepción de un gran gracias a todas las personas que se toman un rato para leer este fic, y aun más a los que mandan un review, de cualquier forma espero sus opiniones, dudas o comentarios , así bien quiero mandar un gracias muy especial a dos amigos que a pesar de sus ocupadas vidas han seguido esta historia, Rene , Daniel arigato !!! y espero platicar con ustedes pronto vale. bueno Hasta luego y espero disfruten este capitulo. 


	4. la stella

IV

_La stella_

_Alude a la energía espiritual que ronda en el mundo, la energía natural que afecta a todos. _

_Silencio, lo primero que escuchó fue… el s__ilencio._

_Barin se encontraba corriendo, corría a través de un páramo desierto huyendo de la gente que la perseguía, gente que no podía ver, monstruos._

_Veía a su alrededor a gente quemada, todo estaba en llamas, podía notar personas suplicando que las mataran que acabaran con el sufrimiento, veía sus rostros deformados por las ampollas, ya sin carne… se aterraba._

_Gritaba el nombre de su hermano sin hallar respuesta y de pronto, la tierra se abría y era tragada por ella. Ya no veía las llamas ahora mientras caía podía contemplar el cielo, miraba la luna y la luna fantasma…_

_Escuchaba una voz de un chico que no conocía._

_-¿Quem qual é diabo? (1)- le preguntaba aquel chico mientras un haz de luz le impedía ver su rostro._

_Caía al precipicio y de pronto…_despertaba.

-¿Quem qual é diabo?- repetía asustada, mientras se tocaba la frente y sentía el sudor frío cayendo de ella. A su lado pudo ver a Dilandu recargado en las almohadas la estaba observando adormilado.

-¿Paso algo?- preguntaba el peliblanco.

-¿Quem qual é diabo?- repetía de nuevo Barin mientras en su mente y sin saber por que la frase se traducía- _¿Quién demonios eres tu_?- pensaba.

La noche anterior se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Dilandu llorando, el joven peliblanco la observaba de la misma manera que la observaba siempre con asco, interés y confusión. -No pasa nada amo- respondía Barin a la pregunta de Dilandu.

-mmmm- gruñía este.

Barin se levantó de la cama del chico peliblanco mientras que este hacía lo mismo y comenzaba a estirarse, dormir con una mujer encima… le había torcido el cuello.

Barin se dirigió a su cuarto, al encontrarse en la fortaleza fantasma el cuarto de Dilandu y el suyo eran contiguos pero no estaban unidos como en la base.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a Chesta perfectamente vestido, estaba a punto de tocar.

-Ba..Barin- saludo el chico con un sonrojo-¿Acaso me equivoque de habitación?- susurró mirando el numero del cuarto, no, no se había equivocado esa era la habitación del señor Dilandu.

-¿Chesta que diablos quieres?- escuchó desde el fondo del cuarto y pudo ver a Dilandu quitándose la playera y aventandola al suelo.

Chesta miró a Dilandu y luego a Barin que lucía bastante desaliñada, y luego una serie de miradas comprometedoras: Dilandu, Barin, Dilandu, Barin…

-Yo… amo… lamento interrumpir- dijo Chesta con una mueca extraña mientras miraba hacía la pared muy sonrojado-_Dilandu el señor Dilandu ha… y con Barin...-_pensaba.

Dilandu salió al encuentro de su soldado, deteniendo la puerta que Chesta no se había atrevido a abrir.

Barin por su parte ya se había retirado.

Dilandu al ver el rostro de su soldado entendió lo que estaba pensando.

-Idiota, pervertido no imagines cosas- regaño mientras lo miraba levantando una de sus cejas.

-Si…sí señor yo, lo siento- se disculpó Chesta- el señor Folken quiere verlo, vamos a… vamos a- y Chesta seguía mirando a la pared- Vamos a aterrizar en Astrid para negociar la alianza…

-Bien, dile que en un momento estoy con él- gruño Dilandu entrando de nuevo al cuarto y cerrando la puerta en la nariz de Chesta.

-Pero que demonios estoy pensando, el señor Dilandu no es como el señor Folken con dos esclavas gatas y eso… el no podría…- susurraba Chesta

De pronto Barin salió de su habitación ya con ropas nuevas y el cabello aún húmedo y enmarañado, Chesta la miró de arriba a abajo, esa chica era en verdad hermosa, se sonrojó.

-¿qué pasa? – preguntó Barin sonriendo.

-¡Nada!- gritó Chesta antes de salir huyendo…

Barin entró al cuarto de Dilandu que se encontraba saliendo de la ducha con una toalla enrollada debajo de la cintura.

-Amo- susurró antes de alejarse a buscar las ropas del joven.

-mmmm- gruño de nuevo.- _ese estupido de Chesta_- pensó

….

-¿Qué pasa Folken?- preguntó Dilandu mientras se ponía frente al joven de cabellos grises.

-En breve aterrizaremos en Astrid- dijo Folken- quiero que te encargues del abastecimiento y me dejes a mi los asuntos diplomáticos.

-Será un placer- exclamó Dilandu y lanzó una sonrisa.- Chesta- volteó a ver a uno de sus soldados- acompáñame.

Chesta le siguió, imaginar cosas respecto a su capitán le iba a costar caro seguro le tocaría cargar las cosas más pesadas.

-Si- respondió resignado el joven rubio y siguió a Dilandu lanzando un suspiro.

….

Medio hora después Zaibach había aterrizado en Astrid.

Astrid era un reino industrial, pequeño y a partir de ese momento aliado de Zaibach, Dornkirk estaba interesado en el por dos razones: la primera era que muy cerca se encontraba un cementerio de dragones lugar propicio para obtener todos los corazones de dragón necesarios para los Alseides. La segunda se refería a que aquel reino se encontraba rodeado de montañas en donde se encontraban gran cantidad de piedras flotantes necesarias para la construcción de naves, era por demás conveniente tener un aliado tan bien surtido y sobretodo _fácil de dominar_.

Astrid apenas y contaba con un pequeño ejército de 300 personas, escasamente entrenadas para la guerra y por demás algo torpes, pues el ejército se componía de los hijos mimados de los miembros de la corte. No eran rivales para Zaibach.

Folken se encargo de toda la diplomacia, se presentó ante la corte y ante el gran rey de Astrid, Leonés Alkur De Atrid, era un hombre muy alto, de unos 40 años, su expresión era muy ruda, sus facciones eran toscas pero delineadas aunque de ninguna manera reflejaban que fuera un soldado, de hecho las manos de aquel rey probaban que en su vida jamás había tocado una espada, su cabello era cenizo mezclado con un antiguo tono de rubio le llegaba hasta los hombros de forma crespa y arreglada finalizando con dos extraños rulos y al igual que la mayoría de la población su tono de piel era en extremo pálida, con unos ojos verde intenso y un gran bigote escondiendo sus labios rectos y largos pero delgados.

Folken le expuso a él y a la corte las razones por las cuales Zaibach sería un buen aliado, en primer lugar el apoyo en caso de una guerra o un ataque extranjero y en segundo las facilidades para obtener maquinaría para solventar la industria de Astrid, reino que principalmente se dedicaba a la creación de telas y vestidos, los cuales eran considerados en toda Gaea como de una fineza y elegancia sin igual.

Tardo muy poco en convencer al rey y todos los miembros de la corte garantizaron su apoyo. Después de todo ninguno de aquellos condes se mantenía por si solo, trabajan por y para el rey, lo cual quería decir que en cualquier cosa debían apoyarlo.

Folken se "enteró" de la perdida de uno de los más importantes duques de Astrid, primo del rey, lamentó falsamente tal muerte, personalmente prestó algunas tropas de primer rango para dar seguridad a los demás miembros de la corte y para buscar a los malhechores que se habían atrevido a profanar el reino de Astrid.

Al final del día la culpa se le adjudico a un grupo de mercenarios que buscaban joyas y botines de guerra para vender en el mercado negro, incluso hubo rumores de que aquel duque se había relacionado con guerrillas que apoyaban a la república y quedó además de muerto: desprestigiado.

Zaibach se convirtió en el nuevo y más valioso aliado de la nación.

Por su parte Dilandu se encargo del abastecimiento, Chesta como lo suponía tuvo que realizar trabajos de esclavos y cargar las cosas pesadas.

Se subieron a la nave cargamentos de comida, ropas finas y el primer cajón repleto de más de 300 corazones de dragón.

Zaibach a cambio dio armas y personal, por lo que aproximadamente 20 ingenieros quedaron confinados en Astrid, su misión era mejorar los telares y las maquinas que los obreros ocupaban para sus labores, además claro de informar si el nuevo socio comercial de Zaibach planeaba alguna revuelta o traición.

Al final del día se ofreció una fiesta a los nuevos aliados, quienes aceptaron gustosos quedarse a tomar un descanso de dos días y su respectivo banquete.

…

-Dilandu- llamó Folken al peliblanco.

-Si- respondió este.

-Todo ha salido según lo planeado, quiero que tu y tus Dragón Slayers se hospeden en el castillo, el rey ofreció una fiesta que gustosos debemos aceptar.- terminó Folken ironicamente.

Dilandu lo miró con una mueca y fue a dar la orden a sus soldados, le disgustaba tener que ir a ese tipo de eventos sociales, aunque seguramente podría pedir un cargamento de botellas de vino ideal para sus comidas subsecuentes.

Todos los Dragón Slayers bajaron y se hospedaron en el castillo, un batallón entero de Zaibach fue recibido con la mejor fruta y los mejores manjares del reino.

Un desfile sin fin de vinos, bailarinas exóticas y espectáculos con fuegos artificiales y bufones fue ofrecido por la corte, todos se dedicaron a festejar.

Dilandu por su parte dio una vuelta por el reino en busca de algo interesante, al final por orden de Folken no tuvo más remedio que quedarse a festejar con sus demás soldados.

Miró el espectáculo de unas doncellas gatas bailando con velos mientras una balada sonaba en el fondo, todos sus soldados ebrios ya, miraban boquiabiertos a las esclavas que se encontraban encadenadas por el cuello.

Dilandu en cambio no les prestaba atención. Solo había visto a Barin para avisarle que esa noche se hospedarían en el castillo y que en cuanto terminara debía cambiarse e ir a la sala de fiestas para ver los espectáculos, todos debían estar presentes.

Después de todo era el deber de Zaibach hacerse notar en Gaea.

En cuanto a Barin pasó el resto del día recibiendo los regalos que se le mandaban al capitán de los dragón Slayers en honor a la nueva alianza, arreglos florales, canastas con comida en conserva y los mejores vinos eran algunos ejemplos, después seguían joyas de buena calidad y por supuesto hermosos atuendos tanto femeninos como masculinos, Barin sabía que todo eso era un desperdicio Dilandu era un soldado y nunca se quitaba su armadura ni siquiera en las fiestas.

De igual manera acomodo todo para subirlo a la fortaleza fantasma el día siguiente, tomo uno de los atuendos de mujer que le habían obsequiado a Dilandu y se cambió, salió en dirección al salón de fiestas.

Al entrar encontró a muchos soldados mirando el espectáculo de dos chicas gatas. Dilandu en cambio mantenía su mirada perdida mientras descansaba su cabeza en una de sus manos y con la otra sostenía su copa, que otra esclava gata mantenía siempre al borde.

Barin se aproximó.

-Amo- susurró para no distraerlo del espectáculo que el joven no veía.

Dilandu volteó y miro a Barin, no sabía si era el vino pero se enderezó en seco para observar mejor, la chica ahí presente se veía hermosa.

Barin portaba un vestido que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos, era un atuendo propio del este, nada fuera de común y mucho menos vistoso, des pues de todo Barin era una esclava, debía vestirse y comportarse como tal. El atuendo se sostenía con un lazo grueso amarrado a la cintura de la joven dejaba ver un poco la forma de sus senos y se decoraba con dragones a lo largo y ancho, poseía dos capaz una blanca y otra debajo de esta de un tono vino, era un estupendo vestido de noche.

Barin no traía puestos accesorios puesto que no los tenía, pero los tatuajes de sus brazos le servían perfectamente para combinar el vestido.

Al observar como Barin se daba la vuelta Dilandu también noto un tatuaje en forma de estrella en el cuello de la chica, era un tatuaje muy peculiar. Dilandu pudo ver las cicatrices de las pequeñas heridas que Barin se había auto inflingido la noche anterior.

Una chispa de coraje se encendió dentro del peliblanco, como se había atrevido él a maltratar algo tan bello, como…

Olvido por completo que el solo había sido entrenado para eso, sintió algo dentro de si que no conocía; la sensación de culpa.

-Señor Dilandu- susurró Barin sacando al joven de sus cavilaciones- no creo que yo deba estar aquí-

Para este momento Barin miraba apenada el espectáculo, las chicas gatas comenzaban a deshacerse de los escasos velos que las cubrían.

Barin se disponía a salir. Dilandu la siguió tirando la copa de vino que niña gata le ofrecía.

No notó los azotes que recibió esta por dejar caer la copa de aquel a quien debía servir.

Después de unos momentos Barin y Dilandu se encontraban afuera del salón de fiestas mirando la luna fantasma y la luna al mismo tiempo desde los balcones del castillo.

Dilandu tomo el rostro de Barin y se acercó a observarlo, lo volteó lentamente dejando expuesta la herida causada por la daga.

-¿Aun te duele?- preguntó tras un momento aunque sin quitar la expresión sobria que lo caracterizaba.

-No tanto- respondió sonrojada Barin, Dilandu ¿acaso Dilandu estaba siendo amable?

-Bien- dijo y soltó el rostro de la chica.

Dilandu la miró de reojo, esa chica, desde que la había conocido se sintió interesado, primero en una forma sádica, después en una forma morbosa y en este momento ¿Cuál era su verdadero interés? Ya no la miraba como a una esclava y mucho menos como a una presa, ya no deseaba matarla… él no era capaz de entender eso, porque el solo estaba diseñado para matar.

-_Hermosa, sencillamente hermosa_- escuchó una voz tras de sí y creyó que se trataba de sus propios pensamientos, al voltear sin embargo pudo ver a un hombre de unos veinte años, no lo conocía.

El joven tomo las manos de Barin y las besó.

-Que haces adorando las estrellas- susurró el chico al oído de Barin-cuando son ellas las que deberían adorarte- este comentario hizo que Barin se sonrojara, ¿quién demonios era ese chico?

Dilandu tomo su espada y con una expresión seca la apuntó al cuello del chico.

-Preséntate- gritó.

-¡Oh my god! Please don´t kill me, i´m so near to the love(2)- respondió el chico sin que Barin y Dilandu entendieran una sola palabra.-tu rostro también es muy interesante- susurró el chico apartando la espada que Dilandu le apuntaba al cuello y tomando con fuerza la mano de Dilandu, mientras que con su otra mano tomaba el rostro del peliblanco.-Estas facciones, este tono de ojos y este cabello, acaso tu eres un _shinigam_i(3)…

-¿Qué demonios?- gruño Dilandu- voy a matarte.

-¡no! Por favor soy tan joven…- suplicó el chico dramáticamente- y además- tomó a Barin de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo- he encontrado a mi joven amante en este mundo oscuro y cruel, al fin he encontrado el amor…- el chico seguía actuando, mientras besaba la mejilla de Barin.

Dilandu lanzó una mueca de asco y enfundó su espada, el joven al abrazar a Barin había dejado al descubierto su mano y poseía un anillo con el escudo de Astrid, debía ser el primogénito.

-Leonés II- se arrodilló el chico primero ante Dilandu y luego ante Barin- con mis más profundos agradecimientos por perdonar mi vida.

-Tú… eres el príncipe- gruño Dilandu.

- En efecto my little boy- habló el chico- y tú debes ser un honorable capitán de Zaibach- el joven alzó su mano mostrando el anillo real, Dilandu acercó la suya pero el chico la quitó para acomodarse el cabello. Dilandu lo miró con ira- creo que no he causado una buena impresión en mis nuevos aliados-

El joven ahí presente era muy alto y como el se presentó resulto ser el primogénito del rey y por ende el heredero al trono, sus ojos era pequeños de un tono miel y con unas grandes pestañas lo que hacía a su mirada bastante seductora, por otro lado su cuerpo era delgado y no muy marcado, su manos era finas, su cabello era de un rubio oro, muy lacio, lo traía corto y estaba bastante alborotado. Debajo de sus ojos portaba unas gafas de lectura. Su vestimenta era sencilla para tratarse de un príncipe, una capa negra muy elegante con una bufanda de color marrón, debajo ropas de igual tono y finalmente como zapatos portaba unas botas de excavación.

-Encantado de conocerlos- se presentó al fin el chico.-Leonés Valtar II de Astrid- he hizo una reverencia, aunque un tanto exagerada.

-Dilandu de Albatou- se presentó el peliblanco, mientras gruñía.

-Barin de Albatou (4)- continuó la chica.

-¿Debo entender entonces que esta bella joven es tu prometida?- preguntó curioso el príncipe.

Dilandu lanzó una mueca de enfado, ese chico lo desesperaba, preguntando y preguntado tantas cosas y luego actuando de esa manera tan infantil y estupida.

-No, soy su esclava- respondió Barin.

-¡Oh that´s great!, the sky is sending me a reason to live- volvió a gritar en forma exagerada el joven príncipe. – dime Dilandu, ¿cuanto quieres por esta joven? Una nave, una de las fábricas del reino, un gymelef, pon un precio.-

Barin miró a Dilandu asustada, no quería ser vendida.

-Tu vida- respondió Dilandu sonriendo. Y cruzando los brazos.

-Es un precio demasiado alto, si muero no podré disfrutar de su belleza, creo que deberé rehusarme- y el joven príncipe hizo un ademán con su mano para despedirse mientras seguía su camino.

Dilandu se puso de mal humor, así que en lugar de dirigirse de nuevo al salón de fiestas, fue a su cuarto a descansar, Barin le siguió.

Barin comenzó a quitar la armadura de Dilandu como lo hacía cada noche, después pudo ver como Dilandu se apretaba el cuello con una mueca de incomodidad, seguro lo tenía torcido y todo porque ella se la había pasado llorando toda la noche. Saco un frasco de una bolsa cercana en donde guardaba las cosas importantes, se acercó a Dilandu y le retiro la playera.

-No hagas eso- gruño el peliblanco- puedo hacer eso solo-

-Déjeme tratar su cuello- insistió Barin y comenzó a frotar el cuello y hombros de Dilandu con aquel ungüento, era una masa pastosa de color verde que al contacto se sentía muy fría, Dilandu relajó sus músculos, conforme Barin la frotaba el ungüento parecía quemar la piel de Dilandu, era muy caliente, rápidamente el cuello de peliblanco dejo de doler.

Dilandu miró a Barin y vio como la chica comenzaba a quitarse el vestido en frente de él sin la menor vergüenza, se sonrojó.

-Haz eso en otro lado- volvió a gruñir.

-Amo esta es la única habitación que nos proporcionaron – volteó sorprendida Barin, no creyó que lo que hacía incomodara a Dilandu.

Cuando se hubo puesto sus ropas normales Barin volvió cerca de su amo.

-Se le ofrece algo.- susurró al no tener otra cosa que decir.

-Acuéstate – la jaló Dilandu ante el asombro de la chica y la coloco en la cama.- ¿Trajiste todo lo que te pedí?- preguntó mientras buscaba algo.

-Sí amo- contestó la joven.

Dilandu pronto encontró una pequeña caja cerca de sus ropas del día siguiente. La abrió dentro se encontraban todo los necesario para las curaciones básicas, antes de que Barin fuera su esclava el mismo se ocupaba de su cuerpo, la llegada de esa chica, lo había vuelto algo inútil.

Barin seguía esperando en la cama, Dilandu se acerco con una especie de esponja y un frasco con un líquido púrpura.

-Si dejas esto así, te quedara cicatriz- susurró y se sentó a su lado colocando el líquido con la esponja en las heridas del día anterior, puso especial énfasis en la del rostro y luego volvió a meter todo eso a la cajita.

-Gra…gracias- susurró Barin.

Dilandu no entendía muy bien porque se preocupaba por esa chica, talvez era que se había acostumbrado a ella, o que le había agarrado cierto cariño… _¿Cariño?_

Dilandu de pronto sintió un retortijón en el estomago, un espasmo de dolor en los músculos.

-Le pasa algo- preguntó asustada Barin tomándolo por los hombros.

Dilandu no la escuchaba sus músculos ardían como si su piel quisiera voltearse al revés, comenzó a rascar su piel hiriéndose con sus propias uñas, quería quitarse ese dolor, se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de baño, tirando todo lo que había a su paso.

Entro y comenzó a vomitar, una y otra vez todo lo que había comido salió de su cuerpo, después comenzó a vomitar un líquido raro de color plateado, Barin lo miró asustada, como no podía hacer otra cosa le sostuvo el cabello, Dilandu no dejó de vomitar ese líquido hasta que su estomago se cansó y arto ya comenzó a escupir sangre, tosió un par de veces y luego todo cesó.

Dilandu se veía demacrado, fue a verse al espejo del cuarto y a lavarse la boca, apartando a Barin de su lado, encontró que su nariz también sangraba limpió la sangre y después el mismo líquido plateado emano de sus fosas nasales.

Contuvo la hemorragia rápidamente.

-¿Qué es esto?- susurró tomando un poco del líquido plateado entre sus dedos, parecía una especie de metal.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Barin.

Dilandu levantó la mano exasperado pero cuando iba a abofetearla se contuvo. Un ¡no! sonó de nuevo dentro de su mente, se sintió mareado y mejor se dirigió a la cama.

Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Barin le siguió, vio a Dilandu recostarse tocó la frente de su amo, luego las manos lo sintió frío, se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó por la espalda, cubriéndolo con las mantas y así se quedo hasta que el sueño la venció.

Cuando Dilandu escuchó la respiración de Barin más lenta lo que indicaba que dormía volteo, abrazó a la chica a su lado sin saber porque con cuidado de no despertarla y lentamente la besó en los labios.

-_Esto es lo que causas en mí_- susurró Dilandu, en medio de la noche sus ojos ya no eran rojos si no azules. –_Voy a morir- _aunque con una voz un tanto femenina. Luego cayó dormido.

Barin despertó al día siguiente con Dilandu abrazándola, se dio cuenta de que su amo seguía dormido y profundizo el abrazo.

Dilandu despertó al sentir la presión sobre él, una presión calida, vio a Barin que lo abrazaba y levantó el rostro de la chica.

-Tú…- alcanzó a decir antes de besarla, Barin no se resistió, solo se dejo llevar.

…

¿Cuál es la sensación al estar junto a otra persona?, como puedes entender lo que pasa dentro de ti si nunca lo has sentido antes.

Dilandu no lo entendía, Barin tampoco. Esperaron el momento propicio para separarse, para olvidar lo que había pasado.

Ambos debían respirar antes de continuar con aquello, con esa nueva forma de contacto.

Sin embargo no lo continuaron. El beso finalizó y el instante de aquella acción fue tan breve que ambos la olvidaron rápidamente.

Barin deseaba salir huyendo pero se contuvo.

Dilandu por su parte escapo al cuarto de baño.

Tomo una ducha tibia cabizbajo, veía su cuerpo desnudo, lo analizaba, levanto su mano derecha y comenzó a observarla, era una mano fuerte, la mano de un soldado con uñas cortas, dedos toscos y venas sobresalientes.

Aquella mano que el había utilizado para matar a tanta gente había sin embargo servido también para limpiar las lagrimas de aquella joven, para sostener su rostro, para acariciar su cabello y finalmente para acercarla a su labios.

Sintió sus labios, eran igual que el día anterior y el anterior a ese: suaves, tersos. Indescifrables.

-_Barin_- susurró el chico para si mientras salía de la ducha, le sorprendió no encontrar a su esclava ofreciéndole una toalla como siempre.

Se dirigió a la habitación a vestirse y noto que Barin se había ido.

Otra vez estaba solo.

…

Barin salió de la habitación de Dilandu sin ningún propósito, a su paso encontró a muchos soldados de Zaibach tirados en el piso ebrios con esclavas gato a sus lados, otros con chicas humanas, se asqueó.

Recordó la posada y su olor característico. Aunque también recordó a Nadia.

-No se que hacer- musitó, como si esa pregunta fuera a viajar entre el viento y llegar a su joven amiga, a su consejera. Pero no recibió respuesta.

Siguió caminando. Pronto se halló cerca de un gran comedor, con esplendidos manjares servidos en él.

Reconoció a un joven de cabellos grises comiendo con otros diplomáticos de Astrid, busco con la mirada algún rostro conocido, sin ningún éxito.

Siguió caminado a través de un pasillo. Solo meditando.

El camino se fue oscureciendo por la ausencia de tragaluces, a Barin no le incomodo.

La única luz provenía de pares de velas acomodados a través de aquel gran lugar, camino cerca de 10 minutos sin llegar a ninguna parte, al final decidió regresar.

-_Dilandu_- susurró.

Sabía que debía terminar con esto, que debía ponerle un fin. Que esperanzas tenía ella que un chico como Dilandu la quisiera, Dilandu deseaba la muerte de todo el mundo, incluso la suya, ella solo era parte de su gran juego de ajedrez, era un peón.

Un peón al servicio de un alfil…

Regresó sobre sus propios pasos pensando en esto cuando fue detenida por algo.

Un brazo pálido y delgado la tomo por la cintura.

El peón había caído a manos del rey…

-¿_A donde te diriges princesa?-_ le susurró un joven rubio al oído. Mientras olía el cabello de la pelirroja.

-Príncipe- dijo en voz queda esta, separándose rápidamente del abrazo del joven.

-¿Por qué me rechazas, acaso no me deseas tanto como yo a ti?- dramatizó el chico fingiendo que lloraba, Barin no le dio importancia.- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el joven al notar que Barin miraba en dirección contraría, la chica quería irse.

-Nada señor- Barin hizo una reverencia aunque al instante su atención partió a otro lado.

-_Diosa del fuego que habitas esta tierra, ten piedad de los hombres y los animales, tu que eres gemela de la destrucción y amante de la muerte, sálvanos, pues eres nuestra única esperanza, no dejes que nuestros cabellos se tiñan grises, no dejes que de nuestros ojos emane sangre…-_ susurró Leonés mientras con esto se ganaba la atención de Barin.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- preguntó sorprendida Barin-Eso es parte de las profecías de Gaea-

-_Ven y sálvame, princesa_- le sonrió Leonés evadiendo la pregunta.- _róbate mis latidos y llevate mi aliento._

-Contesta- musitó Barin desesperada sin siquiera oír las palabras de amor que se le dirigían- ¿como sabes tu eso?

El príncipe se sorprendió solo había citado ese texto para ganar la atención de la chica, pero no esperaba que esa joven conociera un poco de la historia de Gaea.

-Dime, ¿Quién eres?- habló el príncipe tomando las manos de Barin y acercando su rostro al de la chica- tú… no solo eres hermosa, no solo eres perfecta, tú_… ayúdame a descifrar tus misterios_- continuó el príncipe, la imagen que Barin había tenido de ese chico la noche anterior era muy diferente de la que le demostraba en esos momentos, era un joven con porte, inteligente, maduro en otras palabras: adulto. Barin se tranquilizo, podría confiar en aquel chico. Y a cambio, obtendría lo que su madre siempre había deseado saber: el futuro de Gaea.

-Dime de donde sacaste esa información- continuo separándose de Leonés, el joven la invito a una habitación contigua, se trataba de su cuarto.

Al entrar Barin notó la iluminación tenue, la sobriedad en los muebles, y la gran cantidad de libros, tres cuartas partes de aquel lugar estaban inundados de textos, pergaminos, libros, enciclopedias y artefactos para el conocimiento.

Animales disecados, instrumentos quirúrgicos, telares en menor escala, insectos recolectados, todo tenía una función.

Barin entendió que para el príncipe _si algo no sirve no es útil._

El joven príncipe comenzó a buscar entre las sombras mientras Barin en silencio hojeaba algunos libros, los libros de hierbas eran excelentes, los grabados, las descripciones, las ilustraciones, todo estaba bien especificado, la manera de usar las hierbas, de preparar concentrados.

Los ojos de la joven pelirroja comenzaron a brillar. Desde que salió de su pueblo no había tenido la oportunidad de leer, en esos momentos tenía sed de conocimiento.

Leonés lo notó.

-Este- le susurró a Barin- te aseguro que _este_ será tu favorito- y le entrego un libro pequeño y grueso con cobertura de piel. Barin alcanzó a leer el titulo de _"Inter natura"_ lo abrió y descubrió un listado con todas las hierbas medicinales conocidas en esa parte de Gaea, tenían plantas que ella ni siquiera había visto.

Miró a Leonés intentando comprender como sabía ese chico que ella se interesaba en las hierbas el joven capto su mirada y levantó su mano para besarla.

-Tú, princesa, eres de la tierra de fuego- dijo antes de acariciar el brazo de Barin, específicamente uno de sus tatuajes.

Barin rió dentro de si, aquel joven no sabía que tanta razón tenía al llamarla princesa… ¿O si?

-Toma- Leonés le ofreció a la joven otro libro, este no tenía titulo.

Barin comenzó a hojearlo y descubrió que era el diario de Leonés.

-Este libro, contiene todo lo que pude descubrir de Gaea, si tanto deseas saberlo, deberías leerlo, te lo regalo-

-Gracias- alcanzó a decir Barin mientras acercaba aquellos dos libros a su pecho.

Si Barin hubiera conocido a ese joven antes, seguramente se habría enamorado de él. Leonés era una de esas personas a las cuales es fácil amar, pero ahora… ahora.

-Todo lo que vez aquí, he pasado mucho tiempo recolectándolo, hambriento de conocimiento, indague cada aspecto de Gaea, aprendí dialectos, idiomas, e incluso una lengua que nadie más conocía. Todo esto lo logre y hasta ahora no me ha servido de nada- Leonés se sentó en el piso de su cuarto resignado- Pero tengo fe en que servirá de algo, en que lograre entenderlo todo, en que se acabara el misterio.-

-Mi madre- habló Barin- ella me contaba historias sobre Gaea, leyendas, cuando tuve la edad suficiente me explico que todas las leyendas nacían de una verdad, de un misterio, existen misterios que pueden ser resueltos y otros que están mejor ocultos, pero ante todos ellos, hay una constante: la curiosidad. Usted es una persona curiosa joven príncipe y eso le puede llevar a vivir eternamente o a morir muy joven…

-En realidad eres fascinante- rió el joven rubio mientras se quitaba su gafas de lectura- jamás conocí a un chica tan fascinante. Estoy enamorado de ti- finalizó.

Barin volteó a verlo sorprendida, sabía que ese joven hablaba enserio, pero que podía ella hacer… después de que Dilandu…

-Yo…- susurró quedamente sin saber que decir.

Leones se puso de pie, fue a la puerta de su cuarto y la abrió para que Barin se retirara.

-Regresa cuando quieras- le musito, cuando Barin se halló fuera del cuarto Leonés volvió a prenderla de la cintura.-Creo que me debes al menos esto- le susurró y tomo su rostro para besarla, mientras en la lejanía un joven de cabellos blancos que se dirigía al comedor los observaba.

…

Dilandu había estado un rato esperando a Barin, creyó que llegaría con el desayuno y flores como lo hacía siempre, pero nada paso, tocaron a su puerta y pensó.

-_Quizás sea ella_- pero al abrir solo encontró a un joven soldado de Astrid que venía a hacerle una invitación para desayunar junto con los miembros de la corte. Dilandu aceptó y siguió al chico.

Camino un poco antes de llegar al comedor principal, pudo divisar a Folken y a otros rostros menos conocidos, todos comían y reían haciendo chistes socialmente aceptables. Mientras que Folken solo se mantenía sereno, el joven soldado lo presentó.

-Dilandu de Albatou, comandante de las fuerzas de elite de Zaibach los conocidos Dragón Slayers- citó, Dilandu lo miró con una expresión extraña, que estupidez era esa de presentar a los que entraban… solo comería y se marcharía, ni siquiera Folken podría obligarlo a quedarse en un lugar lleno de "esa clase de personas", imagino las cabezas de todos esos condes, duques y demás en bandejas de oro, servidos como si se trataran de platillos, con la sangre aún caliente escurriendo, con los ojos en blanco y las bocas llenas de moscas… él los observaría mientras tomaba un copa de vino. Sonrió para si, imaginar ese tipo de cosas le ayudaría a hacer su estancia más llevadera.

Antes de entrar dio un vistazo a los alrededores, de un lado solo se encontraba un gran balcón con una hermosa vista de la cuidad, del lado contrario un pasillo largo y oscuro.

Miro con atención y un tanto hipnotizado las velas que lo iluminaban.

De pronto diviso dos siluetas, una de un joven rubio y alto y otra de una chica de complexión media, seguramente se trataría de un par de amantes.

Vio al joven atrapar a la chica por la cintura, miró a la chica resistirse un poco y después vio a aquellos dos besarse, un beso rápido instantáneo y un tanto accidental, sintió repulsión y luego recordó a Barin y sintió pena.

Creyó ver en la chica el rostro de Barin, cerró y abrió los ojos y esa imagen persistió.

Descubrió entonces que no se trataba de una imagen, Barin se encontraba ahí y el joven era nada menos que el príncipe.

Algo dentro de Dilandu se rompió, sintió un crash internó, como si se partiera en dos una hoja de papel…

Después se sintió iracundo, vio como Barin intentaba acercarse a el antes de que entrara al comedor, entró dejándola atrás y comenzó a beber todo el vino que su cuerpo resistió.

…

Barin había sentido la presión sobre su cintura, forcejeó un poco pero no pudo evitar que Leonés acercara su rostro, en el último momento movió el suyo de tal forma que el beso frustrado del príncipe cayó en su mejilla.

Leonés la miró enojado, y después la soltó sin reprocharle nada.

A lo lejos miró a un joven de cabellos blancos observando con tristeza a la chica a su lado, vio que la mirada era correspondida y entendió a quien pertenecía el corazón de esa joven, entendió quien era el dragón amante de aquella épica diosa.

Se sintió estupido.

-Creo que has perdido- se dijo a si mismo mientras veía como Barin intentaba alcanzar a Dilandu.

…

Barin no podía entrar a ese comedor, se sintió apesadumbrada y se dirigió al cuarto de su amo a esperar, sabía que Dilandu tardaría en llegar, se sentó en la cama mientras comenzaba a lloriquear.

¡Que tonta había sido!

Sin embargo no sentía odio hacía el príncipe.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa?- se preguntó a si misma., Porque Dilandu tenía aquel efecto en ella.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a leer, el diario de Leonés como todo diario científico contenía muchos tecnicismos y algunos datos sueltos.

Leyó…_La producción anual de telas es de 60 miles de peizo en Astrid, la longitud ecuatorial de Gaea es de… costas_ (5)…

Más adelante sin embargo encontró algunos fragmentos de lo que buscaba.

-_Y los dragones se levantaran de las profundidades, empezando por Geos… y la tierra crujirá… y surgirán las sombras… y cuando suceda esto la destrucción de Gaea estará cerca.-_ Barin no entendía del todo, al diario le faltaban muchas partes y además su pensamiento estaba otro lado.

Se sintió deprimida y triste, sintió hambre, comió un poco de lo que había en las canastas que le habían regalado al joven Dilandu y luego entró a ducharse.

En el baño encontró una regadera y debajo una tina, se quitó la ropa mientras llenaba la tina con agua caliente y roció una especie de gel que halló ahí mismo, aquel gel limpio su cuerpo mientras le trasmitía una sensación calida que relajaba los músculos.

Comenzó a desear estar en casa, un deseo profundo que no tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, añoro su pueblo, a su madre, a su padre, a su hermano…

Y en medio de esto, recordó su sueño.

-_Todo estaba ardiendo_- dijo para si algo aterrada.

Mientras, la puerta se abría dejando entre ver a un joven de cabellos plateados.

Dilandu había pasado la mayor parte de la comida bebiendo, preguntándose mil cosas en la cabeza, sobre porque se sentía traicionado.

Para cuando salió de aquel lugar apenas podía mantenerse en pie, todos lo ahí presentes estaban igual o peor que el así que no le dio importancia, solo Folken lo miró con un dejo de preocupación.

Llegó a su cuarto con una botella de vino en una mano y los restos de una fruta en la otra, se terminó la fruta y tambaleándose fue a su cama a quitarse las botas.

Bebió un gran sorbo de vino, antes de notar que alguien más estaba en su cuarto.

Noto el vapor saliendo del baño y miro a Barin ahí recostada en la tina, la chica evitó mirarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó estúpidamente a causa del alcohol, donde más podía estar su esclava si no era en su habitación.

La chica no contestó.

-Silencio…- expresó el joven entre grito y reproche- ¡todo lo que obtengo de ti son silencios!

Dilandu se enfadó. Salió azotando la puerta del baño y aventó la botella de vino que tenía, miles de pedazos de vidrio cayeron al suelo convirtiéndose en un bello juego de luces mientras los residuos de aquel líquido rojo escurrían por el tapiz manchándolo.

Busco otra botella y la abrió para seguir bebiendo.

-Pude ver todo- susurró para si mientras sonreía estúpidamente, se refería al cuerpo de Barin. Dilandu estaba ebrio.

Barin salió un tiempo después ya vestida pero aún empapada.

-Dilandu- hablo esperando captar la atención del chico.

-Solo _silencio_, si lo único que me das son _silencios_ haré que te calles _para siempre_- Barin intentó alejarse mientras veía la miraba decidida de Dilandu.

Dilandu tomo el cuello de la chica con suavidad, Barin cerró los ojos esperando una caricia, pero en lugar de eso Dilandu comenzó a oprimir su cuello.

Barin era delgada, Dilandu fácilmente levantó su cuerpo mientras la sofocaba, Barin intentaba safarse sin conseguirlo, rasguñaba a Dilandu abriendo apresuradamente la boca intentado jalar un poco de aire. La sensación de que moría la inundaba lentamente, sentía que sus fuerzas la abandonaban, que sus músculos temblaban.

Dilandu la miraba con una expresión de odio e indiferencia.

Barin comenzó a patear a Dilandu, primero débilmente y luego con fuerza, era su último intento de aferrarse a la vida, finalmente el joven peliblanco la soltó. Barin cayó al piso en cuclillas mientras se esforzaba por respirar.

Dilandu volvió a beber de la botella de vino, mientras Barin se ponía de pie un poco más recuperada.

Gotas gruesas del licor escurrían de los labios del chico. Barin se acercó al joven peliblanco y retiro la botella de su boca, coloco las manos sobre el pecho de Dilandu mientras se acercaba a su labio inferior.

Lamió los pequeños restos de vino.

Dilandu no se movió, tiró al suelo la botella del licor debido a la sorpresa y sintió como sus pies descalzos se empapaban con el líquido.

Esa mañana había tenido un contacto del mismo tipo con su esclava sin que alguno de los dos supiera que hacer, se besaron torpemente y sin sincronía, solo explorando la boca ajena.

Sin embargo esa noche Barin profundizo el beso, jugaba con los labios de Dilandu delicadamente, esperando la respuesta del chico.

Después de un momento Dilandu reacciono, acercó a Barin a su cuerpo tomándola por los brazos, profundizo el beso introduciendo su lengua a la boca de la joven, mientras esta no se resistía. Dilandu aumentó el ritmo del beso, Barin aún podía saborear los residuos de licor en la boca de su amo, se sentía diferente…embriagada.

Se alejó un poco del joven peliblanco para respirar, lo miro a los ojos y apartó las manos del pecho de Dilandu para abrazarlo por el cuello.

Dilandu sintió el peso extra y cayó a la cama, se incorporo inmediatamente abrazando a Barin por la cintura y recargándose en su abdomen, escuchando el interior de la chica.

La joven se inclino sobre el para continuar besándolo, deteniendo su rostro.

Dilandu dejo de sentirse solo de nuevo.

Se separó de Barin para recostarse en la cama, estaba mareado.

Barin lo vio alejarse de su lado e inmediatamente se acercó. Dilandu la besó por última vez suavemente, mientras se recargaba en sus senos, hasta quedarse dormido.

Para Barin ese beso había sido perfecto.

…

Barin se veía apresurada mientras mandaba a un grupo de esclavos, tenían que llevar todos los regalos y artículos del señor Dilandu a la fortaleza fantasma pues partirían en breve.

Guardo las ropas del señor Dilandu en una maleta de piel grande, toda esa bella ropa, pensó que talvez Dilandu le permitiría usar algunos vestidos, aunque en la base probablemente sería castigada pues ningún esclavo puede portar ropa de gala.

Acomodo las espadas del joven peliblanco y finalmente las armaduras.

Salió del cuarto rumbo a la fortaleza fantasma y se dedico a acomodar todo de nuevo dentro del cuarto de su amo.

Por su parte Dilandu pasó la mayor parte de la mañana abofeteando a los Dragón Slayers, regañándolos por su estupido comportamiento, que clase de soldados se creían si se distraían con un poco de vino y prostitutas…

-Ya verán cuando lleguemos a Zaibach- amenazó el peliblanco mientras sus soldados lo miraban resignados, la mayoría aún sentía resaca.

Dilandu desayuno poco y sintió su estomago revolverse, aunque no quisiera admitirlo el también tenía una grave resaca que hacía que le doliera la cabeza y lo tenía un poco más malhumorado que de costumbre, recordaba fragmentos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, tocaba sus labios esperando recuperar aquellas esplendidas sensaciones, pero nada.

-_el placer es tan efímero que a veces cuesta creer que es real_- susurró Folken acercándose por detrás al oído del peliblanco

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto desganado el capitán de los Dragón Slayers.

-Nada- sonrió Folken- cuando lleguemos a Zaibach y quede todo listo quiero que vayas a ver al doctor.

-De acuerdo- Dilandu odiaba esas visitas, pero para él inexplicablemente resultaban obligatorias, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de objetar, o de preguntar por que solo él debía visitar al médico.  
Se había acostumbrado.

Hartó de mirar la sonrisa irónica de Folken, el capitán de los Dragón Slayers partió en búsqueda de su esclava.

Barin al verlo se sonrojo.

-Amo, buenos días- saludo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de la joven.

-No hables tan fuerte- gruño Dilandu tocando su cabeza.- Debemos bajar, el rey de Astrid se va a despedir y todos deben despedirse- expresó jalando del brazo a Barin, y de paso dando el anuncio a sus soldados.

Al bajar de la fortaleza fantasma, encontraron a todos los miembros de la corte del reino esperándoles. Barin se apartó de su amo para ir con los demás esclavos que formaron una baya en medio de la cual los dragón Slayers comandados por Dilandu y Folken se aproximaron a los diplomáticos de Astrid.

-Zaibach agradece todas sus atenciones y garantiza un tratado exitoso- clamó Folken haciendo una reverencia ante el rey.

-El imperio de Astrid les agradece de igual modo, deseándoles un buen y benigno viaje- contestó el rey haciendo una seña para que Folken se incorporara y dándole la mano.

En cuanto a Dilandu simplemente observaba con odio al joven príncipe que se encontraba detrás de su padre, haciendo una reverencia.

Leonés II se adelantó antes de que Folken partiera. Para despedirse del joven a quien el ni siquiera había tratado.

-Espero general, nos visite de nuevo muy pronto- el joven rubio dio al igual que su padre la mano a Folken.

-Será un placer- expresó este.

Para su sorpresa Leonés también se aproximó a Dilandu.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte, Dilandu de Albatou- musitó.

-Igualmente, Leonés de Astrid- Dilandu acepto el ofrecimiento del príncipe y tomo la mano de este aprestándola lo más que podía mientras lo miraba sonriendo.

Al separarse el joven príncipe sobo su mano haciendo una expresión desganada pero si dejar su sonrisa habitual. Los miembros de la corte se disolvieron y de inmediato todos pasaron a despedirse de los que habían conocido en aquel lugar.

Los que se quedaban en Astrid recibieron órdenes de Folken, mientras que la mayoría de los soldados corrieron a despedirse de las chicas con las que habían pasado la noche, haciendo promesas que la mayoría no pensaba cumplir. El príncipe por su parte se acercó a Barin.

-Espero joven princesa, que nos volvamos a ver- musitó ofreciéndole la mano.

-Será un placer- Barin hizo una reverencia y después tomo la mano del joven príncipe, Leonés la jaló hacía si para abrazarla asegurándose de que Dilandu mirara.

-_Dime, no preferirías quedarte conmigo y ser la reina_- le susurró a Barin, esta apartó al príncipe antes de contestar.

-Debo declinar- expresó secamente sin mirar al rubio.

-¡Oh my god, my heart is breaking!- dramatizó el chico mientras Barin le sonreía.- al menos me gane una sonrisa- continuó y beso la mano de Barin como despedida- conserva todos los libros, si hay una persona que debe saber el futuro de Gaea esa eres tu- Al decir esto Leones se mostró extremadamente serio. Barin estaba a punto de preguntar el porque pero justo es ese momento Dilandu la tomó del hombro.

-Vamonos- exclamó el peliblanco y junto con Barin subió a la fortaleza.

Barin pudo observar al príncipe despidiéndose exageradamente.

-_¿Qué es lo que me quiso decir?- _pensó

La fortaleza fantasma partió rumbo al imperio.

…

_-__Y el dragón del fuego destructor se levantara, con sus cabellos color de luna y de sus ojos emanara licor embriagante y de su boca saldrá la peste, que cegara a nuestros pueblos y cuando eso ocurra solo la guía divina podrá controlarle, con su cadena domará al demonio y el demonio se postrara dócil ante su nuevo amo y combatirá a la tierra que cruje, que llora, que lucha por su honor, antes de que el mar despierte o que el viento sople…- _leyó Leonés en su cuarto, aquel texto era una copia del libro que le había regalado a Barin.- Acaso tu Dilandu, eres quien traerá la peste a Gaea…¿Acaso realmente eres el _ángel de la muerte?_-

…

Dilandu se encontraba sentado en su tronó aburrido mirando hacía ningún lugar, faltaban poco más de dos horas para llegar a Zaibach y aquella resaca no lo dejaba hacer casi nada.

Barin se acercó mostrándole su copa y ofreciéndole vino.

Dilandu miró con asco la botella, rechazándola.

-¿Le pasa algo amo?- preguntó Barin mientras volvía a colocar la botella en su lugar.

-No- respondió Dilandu sin importancia.-yo…-Dilandu miró a Barin y después miró la pared apenado, intentaba decir algo pero se ahogaba con sus propias palabras.

-_Gaea, es mundo que salió de un sueño- _comenzó a narrar Barin_- un sueño en el que todos eran iguales, y todos eran felices, pero el sueño poco a poco se ha transformado, la energía natural de este planeta que era buena se ha vuelto corrupta, el sueño lentamente se vuelve pesadilla…_- concluyó y se permitió a si misma sonreír mientras recordaba a su madre.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Dilandu levantando una ceja, pero sin moverse de su posición, tenía su rostro recargado sobre su puño derecho.

-Es una leyenda- contó Barin- de mi pueblo, del lugar donde nací-

-¿Tú, tenías familia?- preguntó Dilandu mientras la imagen de una niña llamando a su hermano venía a su mente.

-Tenía un padre, una madre y un hermano- recordó Barin.

-¿Cómo eran?- volvió a preguntar Dilandu, la joven notó que el peliblanco estaba muy interesado en su familia, o más bien en cualquier familia.

-Mi padre era un hombre fuerte y orgulloso, casi nunca estaba en casa pero nos amaba mucho, el murió por salvar a mi hermano…- la tristeza surgió en el rostro de la pelirroja- mi madre era amable y decidida, su carácter era de temer, y mi hermano… mi hermano fue la persona que mas quise en el mundo- terminó.

Dilandu comenzó a sentirse mal, no se trataba de la resaca, era algo más profundo: le dolía el alma.

-Y ahora trabajas para el imperio que los mató-gruño el peliblanco sin darse cuenta que su comentario había herido profundamente a Barin.

-_No tengo a donde ir_- susurró la chica.

-Tú, si pudieras te marcharías sin dudarlo- afirmó Dilandu

-Sí- Barin miró directo a los ojos de peliblanco- si yo tuviera a alguien, me iría de aquí, pero solo lo tengo a usted- terminó.

Dilandu se sintió herido.

-¿Cómo se siente perder a alguien?- preguntó sonriendo para hacer enojar a Barin.

-Cuando pierdes a alguien…_Te sientes muy solo_- contestó la chica mirando al techo.

Dilandu se entristeció, el siempre se sentía solo.

-Sírveme vino- pidió antes de olvidar por completó su resaca.

…

La fortaleza fantasma aterrizo en Zaibach como era de esperarse sin ningún problema, Folken bajó inmediatamente y se dirigió por los pasillos de la base a entrevistarse con el emperador.

Entro a un cuarto oscuro iluminado tenuemente por dos candelabros, en el fondo vio una pantalla grande y redonda, desde ella podía comunicarse con Dorkick, tenía una igual en la fortaleza fantasma y existía una en cada base del imperio.

No cualquiera entraba a esos cuartos, los soldados lo tenían estrictamente prohibido, sin embargo el tenía influencias; no solo había vuelto a nacer en Zaibach si no que además había donado todos su conocimientos (que eran bastantes) a favor del imperio, gracias a el se conoció el líquido kurima y los gymelefs de Zaibach portaban un manto invisible que los favorecería en cualquier guerra.

Folken prendió la pantalla. De un momento a otro la imagen deformada de un anciano apareció en esta, se veía muy viejo y demacrado, Folken se inclinó.

-Folken…- resonó en la pantalla, era Dorkik el que hablaba- veo un impedimento a la utopía… un dragón… blanco- gruño el anciano.

-Se refiere…- Folken se mostró sorprendido, al parecer conocía lo que el anciano decía- ¿a Escaflowne?-

-Folken…- el eco de aquella voz seca resonó en las paredes- atrapa al dragón, capturalo, o mi deseo no se volverá realidad- Finalizó el anciano y la comunicación se perdió.

-Así que esta es la razón por la cual los dragón Slayers(6) existen…- susurró Folken para si sonriendo pero aquella risa más que diversión demostraba un profundo dolor, aquella noticia le tenía sorprendido… había jurado nunca volver a Fanelia.- _Van…parece que volveremos a vernos-_ pensó

Folken salió de aquel cuarto.

…

-_solo existimos por que la gente prueba nuestra existencia, las personas que nos rodean, con las que convivimos, la gente que nos recuerda, son muestras irrefutables de que aquí o en algún otro lugar existió alguien, pero si no fuera así, si no tuviéramos a nadie, no existiríamos, nos olvidarían, nos perderíamos en el abismo del tiempo, después de todo, no existe una razón por la cual debamos sentirnos tan importantes. Pues para el mundo, para el universo y para la misma realidad no somos otra cosa que pequeñas partículas flotantes…-_ Barin leía esto en voz alta mientras Dilandu cenaba.

El joven de cabellos blancos había traído algunos libros, pues al parecer a Barin le gustaba leer, claro todos eran textos "aceptados por el imperio", sin datos que pudieran afectar el control o inducir a la gente a alguna revuelta.

Dilandu permanecía serio escuchando atentamente, entendía cada palabra que Barin nombraba, cada texto, después de todo el también había estudiado bastante poco antes de convertirse en soldado. En un principio había sido sometido a pruebas para volverse científico, pero su condición física rebasó por mucho a su habilidad mental y se le destino a ser un soldado de Zaibach.

El mejor soldado del imperio, sabía él. Aunque ahora al razonar el texto no parecía importarle.

Barin dejo de leer y fue a sentarse a cenar junto con su amo, cenar juntos se les había convertido en un habito.

Generalmente comían en silencio, pero habían pasado casi dos días desde la llegada de Astrid, y ambos sabían que hablar era necesario, solo que ninguno de los dos sabía como comenzar.

-¿Por qué me trajo los libros?- preguntó Barin al fin, era en esos momentos cuando se encontraban a solas que se daba la oportunidad mantener una charla "normal" con su amo, siempre y cuando el estuviera de un humor un poco más aceptable.

-_Quería escuchar algo que no fueran mis propios pensamientos-_ se quejó Dilandu- Además, él… te regalo algunos y parecías feliz- el tono de Dilandu era muy bajo, incluso parecía deprimido.

Barin se retiró para dejar los platos sucios en la cocina, encontró a Ayelén de camino y se detuvo a conversar con ella.

-Hola- saludo, talvez su amiga lograría animarla, darle el valor para decir lo que tenía que decir.

-A… eres tú- dijo Ayelén con desgana. Sostenía un trozo de papel en su mano y lo apretaba con fuerza.

-¿Qué te pasa?, te vez triste- preguntó Barin.

-Nada, nada, cosas mías. Me voy a dormir- Y así sin más Barin de nuevo se halló sola.

¿Acaso todos estaban deprimidos esa noche?

Regresó al cuarto de su amo solo para hallarlo acostado en la cama, abandonado en los brazos de Morfeo con sus manos detrás de la nuca.

Al oírla entrar Dilandu levantó la cabeza bostezando, había pasado todo ese tiempo pensando en como iniciar una conversación con Barin, pero al verla se congelo y de nuevo no hallo la manera.

-_Soy un idiota_- pensó

Barin se acercó a su amo y colocó su rostro sobre el del chico observándolo. Notó sus ojos abiertos.

-Creí que dormía- exclamó con sorpresa dando un paso atrás.

-No- fue lo único que pudo decir el peliblanco.

Al final Barin solo se acercó más para recoger el libro que Dilandu le había traído pues lo había dejado sobre la cama del peliblanco.

Dilandu sintió punzadas extrañas en su cuerpo, reacciones naturales, luego la voz que dormía dentro de su cabeza y con la cual se había acostumbrado a vivir , aquella voz que le decía ¡besala!, ¡Besala!

Al final decidido tomo del los brazos a Barin y la hizo caer sobre sí mismo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó sorprendida la chica, la caída le hizo tirar el libro.

Pero al oír a la joven hablar se congeló y no pudo hacer nada, una parte dentro de su ser le decía que esto era anormal, como si sentir atracción por Barin lo volviera una especie de fenómeno.

Dilandu no dio más explicaciones y la soltó. Barin se sorprendió al final el libro que había intentado recuperar calló a un lado de la cama y se ocultó debajo de esta.

El título de aquel texto era_: Sobre la existencia_

El autor: _Salazar de Astaroth _

Barin nunca pudo darse cuenta de esto, ni de su importancia.

¿Como podía aquella chica saber que Salazar se encontraba vivo?

Dejó a Dilandu durmiendo mientras ella se retiraba a su alcoba, al entrar comenzó a leer el diario del joven príncipe.

Según aquel texto, la primera profecía comenzaría cuando _del cielo nocturno se abra un paso de luz entre tinieblas, y caiga el ángel y su diosa, y el rey retorne a su ciudad en ruinas y el espíritu del viento despierte._

Reconoció aquel texto, eran cánticos de sacerdotes del Dios Escaflowne. ¿La primera profecía entonces tenía que ver con el dragón del viento?

Después recordó el texto que había leído en la cena, ella no tenía nadie que la recordara, todos estaban muertos… su madre, su padre, su hermano… Solo era una memoria en un pueblo que ya no existía, solo era un número en el acta de defunción de la tierra de fuego.

_Pueblo destruido por un incendio_, citaba aquel acta sin saber lo lejos que estaba de la verdad.

-_Salazar_- murmuró la joven en la oscuridad y comenzó a sollozar- _como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí… conmigo_-

Pensando en esto se quedo dormida, sin saber que algunas veces los deseos se vuelven realidad.

Dilandu despertó en la oscuridad de la noche sudando frío, solo para escuchar el llanto de la joven a la que sin darse cuenta había empezado a querer.

…

-Dime Folken, _¿cuando podré verla?-_ preguntaba una voz de un timbre un tanto extraño: ácido.

-Aún no es tiempo- contestó el general de Zaibach.

-_¿Acaso quieres que viva lo mismo que tu estas viviendo?-_ preguntó en un tono irónico.

-Puede que así sea, de todas maneras, tu único deber es ocuparte de Dilandu… y de mí- murmuró Folken mientras bebía de una copa un liquido purpúreo, al parecer medicina.

-Te ayude hace tiempo Folken, y tu me pagaste de igual manera… Pero si me alejas de Barin, _no te lo perdonare_.- Gruño finalmente y aquella voz cesó, en la oscuridad de aquel cuarto brillaron un par de ojos negros.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré- finalizó Folken antes de salir de aquel lugar.

-Me alegra saberlo gran rey Folken Lakur de Fanel- la voz río.

-Cállate- expresó Folken molestó- _Así que Dornkick ya te dijo… que atacaré Fanelia_-pensó - Salazar, tienes un sentido del humor bastante peculiar.-

Folken se retiró esbozando una sonrisa.

…

(1) Bien aquí ya añado más relación con la historia principal de la serie, la frase ¿quem qual é diabo?, es portuguesa y significa ¿quién demonios eres tu?, como se dice más abajo. Esta frase aparece en la serie de Escaflowne pues es la primera frase que Van le dirige a Hitomi cuando es transportado a la tierra y esta persiguiendo al dragón.

(2) recuerden que el ingles es una lengua no conocida en Gaea, el padre de Allen escribe su diario en esa lengua para que no pueda ser descifrado, los únicos que conocen esa lengua son los sabios o los que han investigado acerca del legado de Atlantis, como por ejemplo Dryden.

(3)Los shinigamis, son los Ángeles de la muerte en Japón y son conocidos bajo ese nombre se encargan de matar a los hombres y mujeres que ya debieron haber muerto pero que por alguna razón escaparon de la muerte.

(4)En Gaea si se dan cuenta todos poseen el apellido de su ciudad natal (Fanel…Fanelia), por su parte los esclavos no tienen apellidos propios y por ende toman el del amo (solo mientras estén bajo su servicio), en este caso al ya no existir Astaroth Barin toma el apellido de Dilandu.

(5) la costa es la medida universal utilizada en Gaea equivale a 0,987 metros, en cuanto al peso se mide con el peizo cada peizo equivale a 1,014 toneladas terrestres, no las he inventado la he conseguido de una revista informativa sobre la serie.

(6) bueno supongo que lo saben pero igual lo pongo por si hay alguien que no… Dragón Slayers significa cazadores de dragones, es por eso que Dilandu se dedica a perseguir a Van por toda Gaea para capturar a Escaflowne, el quemar Fanelia fue solo el hobbie del peliblanco.

Nota: Bueno aquí ya esta terminado otro capitulo más de este fic, así que ojala lo disfruten en cuanto a todas las citas, pues son únicamente para no desconcentrarlos en medio de la lectura y que así las puedan leer al final, de todas formas si se dan cuenta el texto es entendible sin ellas. Espero sigan leyendo esta historia, si es que les agrada claro pero si no de todas maneras pueden mandar alguna critica. Por el momento no tengo más comentarios así que ojala esperen y lean el próximo capitulo. La historia ya empieza a tomar forma así que tengan paciencia.


	5. la guistizia

_V_

_La giustizia_

_Carta del tarot que alude al momento de liquidar el pasado, dejarlo ir, hace referencia al pago de esa liquidación. Dicta una nueva visión para el futuro._

Barin se despertó temprano lista para realizar sus deberes como le era costumbre, antes de desayunar acomodo los libros que Dilandu le había traído la noche anterior, los coloco sobre un estante dentro del cuarto de su joven amo, encontró algunos otros textos, nada importantes todos textos obligatorios para cualquier soldado: _Indicaciones técnicas de un gymelef, Manual sobre el Orseides, Manual para la supervivencia, Código civil de la nación de Zaibach, El dragón de alas rotas, Sobre el estado de Zaibach…_ Regresó en seco releyendo un título.

-_El dragón de alas rotas_- lo abrió y comenzó a hojear las páginas sintiendo nostalgia.

Era el texto que su madre le leía de niña…

De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió dando un golpe contra la pared, Dilandu entro en el acto. No le dirigió la palabra y entro inmediatamente a la ducha.

Al parecer había regresado de uno de sus entrenamientos matutinos.

Barin sonrió levantándose y comenzó a preparar toda la ropa de su señor antes de partir en busca del desayuno.

-_Supongo que no le molestara si tomo esto_- pensó mientras cogía aquel libro sintiéndose hipnotizada por los dibujos.

…

Dilandu salió de la ducha y desayuno lo que Barin había traído, sin fijarse mucho en lo que estaba comiendo, se vistió rápidamente y volvió a salir sin mencionar palabra alguna, tenía un día ocupado.

Se presentó ante los Dragón Slayers para dar órdenes.

-Entrenaran, cara a cara- hablo fuerte y claro.

Sus hombres al acto se acomodaron en dos filas quedando por parejas, uno frente a otro, desenfundaron su espada y comenzaron a entrenar.

-¡No!- gritó Dilandu abofeteando a Dalet.-No des un paso al frente a menos que tu oponente ataque, expones tu hombro, pulmón y corazón-

Indicó imitando la torpe maniobra de su soldado.

-¡Si, capitán!- gritó el chico.

Todos miraron a Dilandu con respeto, después de todo los entrenaba para que conservaran sus vidas.

-¡Bien, de nuevo!- volvió a gritar el peliblanco, mientras el mismo entrenaba con Dalet, forzándolo a acatar sus consejos.

Tres horas después sus soldados estaban exhaustos.

-Creo, que será todo- gruño el joven capitán- ¡mañana entrenaremos el doble, entendieron!- gritó e hizo la indicación para que rompieran filas.

-El capitán esta muy motivado hoy ¿no?- comentó el joven Chesta a Violet.

-Si, creo que tienes razón- hablo este mientras se sobaba el cuello: estaba algo cansado.

Los soldados ahí presentes partieron a comer.

-Son basura- murmuró Dilandu.- _no dejaré que los maten_- pensó

Los vio alejarse.

El deber de un capitán es mantener a sus tropas con vida.

…

Dilandu no se dirigió a comer como los demás soldados, de hecho partió en la dirección opuesta entrando a una de las zonas prohibidas de la base, solo los científicos, chamanes y generales podían estar ahí, los guardias lo vieron y a pesar de que su rango no le permitiría pasar, no lo detuvieron, estaban acostumbrados a las visitas continuas de aquel joven de cabellos plateados.

Dilandu tomo un atajo por un pasillo oscuro, sin importarle la escasa luz siguió caminando con seguridad hasta llegar a un cruce de habitaciones, abrió una.

Era una amplia sala de operaciones, con la que ya estaba familiarizado, observó los instrumentos quirúrgicos con una mueca de asco y continuó dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera de aquel lugar, paso a otro cuarto.

Este tenía una cantidad inmensa de especimenes en frascos, bebes deformes, fetos arrancados del vientre, manos, piernas… una cantidad impresionante de miembros humanos y órganos, además de algunos que antiguamente debían formar parte de hombres bestias.

Al salir de ese cuarto se encontró de nuevo en un pasillo, camino hasta la esquina dio vuelta a la derecha y al fin llegó a donde se dirigía.

Entro sin tocar la puerta como le era costumbre, dando fuertes zancadas.

Un joven vestido con una gabardina negra lo recibió dejando a un lado su comida.

-A, eres tú, Dilandu bienvenido, toma asiento por favor.- y el tono ácido de aquel chico inundó el cuarto.

Era un consultorio medico, tenía todos los instrumentos médicos comunes en Zaibach, lo único que lo diferenciaba de otros era la cama, en la cama tenia cadenas que se ajustaban a los pies y manos de quien se acostara…eso en definitiva era fuera de lo común, pues que enfermo pensaría en huir.

Dilandu se acercó al chico.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó fingiendo el joven médico mientras acercaba una copa con vino al peliblanco y le cedía su comida.

-Deberías saberlo…- gruño Dilandu atragantándose con los bocados.- Folken me pidió que viniera.-

-O… ya veo- volvió a fingir el chico. Se levantó.

Comenzó a observar a Dilandu, hasta que este acabo de comer.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?- preguntó al fin.- ¿Vómitos, mareos, dolores de cabeza?

Dilandu lo miró fijamente… siempre que iba a ese lugar, aquel chico sabía exactamente sus síntomas como si todas sus enfermedades estuvieran ya presagiadas.

-Sí…- hablo secamente el peliblanco y comenzó a quitarse la parte de arriba de la armadura como de costumbre.

El joven médico lo sentó en la cama, toco el pecho del peliblanco contando los latidos de su corazón, utilizo una pequeña corneta para escuchar los respiros del joven, y por ultimo una lámpara pequeña para revisar las pupilas del chico.

-Ya veo…- tomo notas en una libreta.- Estas un poco peor que de costumbre Dilandu, ¿Muchas presiones? – preguntó ironizando.

-No...-

-¿Nuevos sentimientos, _acaso alguna novia_?- volvió a preguntar, lanzando una sonrisa.

-No…- Dilandu lanzó una mirada de muerte al medico.

De la manera en que el lo veía, ese tipo con traje no tenía derecho a preguntar nada, Dilandu notaba que tenían la misma edad, claro, antes se había preguntado como aquel chico había llegado tan joven a ser un médico elite de Zaibach, pero después se entero que era amigo de Folken…eso debía ser.

-Bien, pues parece que solo hace falta darte esto-

El joven saco una aguja del cajón ya preparada, contenía un líquido de color plateado.

-Dime. ¿Has vomitado alguna vez la medicina?- preguntó el doctor sin dejar de sonreír, la poca iluminación de aquel cuarto resaltaba sus ojos negros y su cabello rojo opaco.

-Si, cuando me encontraba en Astrid- respondió Dilandu.

-Buena niña, eso es lo que debes decirle siempre a tu médico: la verdad- sonrió el joven.

-_¡¿Niña?!- _pensó Dilandu enfadado. Pero sin decir nada, odiaba hablar con ese tipo. Le resultaba repulsivo el tono ácido de su voz.

Dilandu acercó su brazo derecho sabiendo que la inyección caería entre la comisura de su codo, sin embargo el joven medico tomo la mano de Dilandu y comenzó a buscar un vena en su muñeca.

-Esta vez- el doctor formó una sonrisa sádica en su rostro haciendo pequeños círculos en la muñeca del peliblanco- inyectare aquí-

Dilandu no se lo tragaba, ¡pensaba inyectarle en la muñeca!, se preparo mentalmente para aquello, siempre que le inyectaban sentía como si lava hirviendo pasara a través de sus venas, por no decir que después de dos días seguía doliéndole el lugar de la inyección (comúnmente los brazos) aunque misteriosamente aquellas inyecciones no dejaban cicatriz, para un tipo tan vanidoso como el joven capitán eso era por demás: conveniente.

Dilandu cerró los ojos y trago saliva, algo que solo hacía cuando tenía miedo.

Dos segundos después sintió el frió metal de la aguja intentando introducirse en su piel, experimento el dolor de su vena al abrirse, notó el rumbo de aquella aguja dentro de su cuerpo y un momento después todo cesó.

Dilandu abrió los ojos solo para observar como sus venas comenzaban a deformarse y adquirir un tono plateado, sentía su corazón palpitar a una velocidad insospechada, su respiración comenzó a agitarse y como si se tratara de una intensa rutina de ejercicio sudor frío comenzó a manar de su cabeza. Por instinto cogió su mano y comenzó a apretarla intentando mitigar el dolor, después comenzó a tocar las partes de su cuerpo por las cuales aquella medicina se daba al paso… primero su brazo, su hombro, su corazón, sus pulmones… finalmente su cerebro.

Dilandu apretó su cabeza con fuerza.

-¡Jajuka!, ¡Jajuka!- comenzó a gritar, entre sollozos mientras se retorcía en la cama.

El medico simplemente lo observaba con impaciencia.

-_¿Porqué no la llamas a ella?- _pensaba, mientras una mirada de odio salía de sus ojos, para aquel joven Dilandu no era más que un monstruo… Igual a él. Era por eso que le odiaba.

Pasaron quince minutos antes de que Dilandu retomara la compostura. Seguía más consiente apretujándose el pecho y jadeando, pero al menos ya no gritaba.

-¿Cómo se sintió esta vez?- esa había sido una broma cruel de parte del medico.

Dilandu no contestó, se levantó intentando alcanzar algo, sus manos se movían torpemente, como si quisiera atrapar el viento.

-Barin…Barin- murmuraba el joven de cabellos plateados, el medico notó que algo estaba saliendo mal, los ojos de Dilandu comenzaron a tornarse azules.

Dilandu comenzó a vomitar sangre, y juntó con esta todo el líquido plateado que había introducido a su cuerpo.

-Demonios, _esto no es normal_…- gruño el joven pelirrojo mientras limpiaba con asco el vomito de Dilandu que había caído en su túnica.

Se apresuró a tomar otra inyección, esta sin embargo contenía un líquido de un tono rosado, de un golpe tiró a Dilandu al suelo, mientras este aún levantaba sus manos intentando atrapar algo imaginario.

-Cállate, monstruo- gruño y la aguja fue a dar directamente al corazón de Dilandu.

El peliblanco se detuvo, sus brazos cayeron mansos dando un golpe en el piso, sus ojos perdieron el tono azulado y se tornaron blancos, lagrimas de sangre comenzaron a escurrir de las cuencas de Dilandu, al igual que de sus fosas nasales y boca.

El líquido rosado se extendió por todas sus venas mientras el cuerpo del joven capitán comenzaba a convulsionarse. El medico introdujo su mano a la boca de Dilandu para que este no se ahogara con su propia lengua, soporto los mordiscos nervioso. Si Dilandu no mejoraba tendría que llamarlo a _él_. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo… unos segundos después Dilandu paro, sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad, las hemorragias cesaron y finalmente cayó exhausto.

El medico levanto aquel cuerpo moribundo como si se tratara de una mujer, lo coloco en la cama y comenzó a amarrar las cadenas… solo por seguridad.

Dejo al joven dormir y se retiró para consultar a la única persona que sabía podía ayudar a aquel monstruo.

-_Parece que volveremos a vernos… Serena_- susurró antes de marcharse.

-_Salazar_- gimió entre sueños Dilandu.

…

-Hitomi- gritó una chica desde lejos mientras venía corriendo y caía sobre los hombros de su amiga abrasándola.

-Eh, ¿qué te pasa Yukari?- sonrió la joven de cabellos arena y ojos verdes.

-Nada, nada, que me va a pasar- comenzó a reír Yukari mientras rascaba su nuca.

Era un día caluroso en Japón, uno de verdad caluroso, el sol brillaba intensamente dejando percibir sus largos rayos quemando la piel de la gente blanca, y dándoles a las lagartijas una razón para asomar su cabeza entre los árboles.

Ese día era domingo, el único día de la semana en que los estudiantes japoneses podían tener algo de libertad. (1)

Hitomi había quedado con su amiga en la estación del tren y de ahí habían ido a tomar un helado, habían decidido celebrar antes de que Hitomi estuviera muy ocupada intentado calificarse para las pruebas de atletismo en la escuela, de cualquier manera Yukari sabía que su amiga podía ganar, era una gran deportista y excelente atleta.

-Vamos, no te desanimes- gritaba Yukari mientras se ahogaba con una crepa de chocolate y plátano.

-No lo hago, tonta- reía Hitomi- _aunque en realidad si estoy un poco deprimida_- pensaba mientras comía su crepa, pero esta era de mermelada de fresa y queso crema.

-Además velo por este lado, tendrás un pretexto para mirar a Amano- Yukari le guiñaba el ojo a su amiga.

-mmmm… Cállate- gruñía esta mientras una gota de sudor se escurría por su frente.

-A mi también me gustaría enamorarme- dramatizaba Yukari fingiendo lagrimas.

-¿De verdad?- Hitomi no sabía como consolar a su amiga, mientras esta lloraba.

-Si, si- sollozaba la pelirroja- dicen que el amor hace que las jóvenes luzcan aún más bellas, imaginate… una mejor piel, un mejor cabello- Yukari miraba con ojitos de estrella al cielo.

-Tenías que decir algo así…- susurraba Hitomi- Yo que estaba preocupada-

Yukari comenzó a reír a rienda suelta.

-Dime, ¿de verdad no hay nadie que te guste?- preguntó Hitomi.

Para este momento las dos chicas se encontraban sentadas en una banca en el parque, mirando a unos niños jugando en una caja de arena.

-En realidad si… creo que si _hay alguien_-dijo pensativa Yukari, golpeteando su dedo índice contra el inicio de su barbilla.

-¿Quién?- preguntó interesada Hitomi.

-Es… es un secreto-sonrió Yukari guiñando un ojo.

-o- exclamó Hitomi mientras miraba a los pequeños niños.

Yukari de pronto se levantó de la banca.

-Quiero un helado- exclamó al ver acercarse un carrito de paletas.

-Pero… si te acabas de comer uno, además un pastel y una crepa.- Hitomi mostró una cara de horror ante el temible apetito de su amiga.

-No importa tonta, de todas maneras yo no tengo que preocuparme por agradarle al capitán de atletismo- rió.

-¡Oye!- refunfuño Hitomi viendo a su amiga alejarse.- ¡jamás te invitare a comer a mi casa!- gritó con fuerza.

No pudo notar la cara de tristeza de su amiga al alejarse, después de todo Hitomi no sabía que Yukari amaba a la misma persona a la que ella creía amar.

-_Amano_- pensó la ojiverde.

Hitomi se dedicó a mirar a los niños jugar y correr mientras esperaba a su amiga, luego miró al cielo y fue cegada por los rayos del sol. De pronto una gran silueta de lo que parecía ser un pájaro atravesó el cielo Hitomi la observo hasta darse cuenta que no se trataba de un pájaro si no de una especie de ángel.

-Pero… ¿qué diablos?- no pudo ver de quien se trataba, aunque si pudo notar que lagrimas caían del rostro de aquel ser alado.- Debe ser una broma- y extendió las palmas de su manos que se mojaron con las lagrimas de aquel ser, junto a estas cayó una hermosa pluma blanca, Hitomi la tomo contemplando su belleza.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Yukari sacó a su amiga de sus pensamientos.

-Nada… creía ver un pájaro- respondió esta.

La pluma había desaparecido.

-mmm… creo que estas loca-

-¡Oye!- refunfuño Hitomi- Ven acá voy a darte tu merecido- y comenzó a perseguir a su amiga que se preocupaba más por su helado que por su propia seguridad.

Al final Hitomi ni siquiera recordó lo sucedido. Solo se quedó con la sensación de que el blanco era un color muy hermoso.

….

Barin miraba al cielo desde uno de los balcones de Zaibach.

Contempló a los pájaros volar sobre ella y les ofreció gustosa un trozó de pan seco. Algunas aves se conglomeraron peleando por las migajas, una pluma cayó en las manos de Barin.

-Un buen augurio- sonrió -El blanco… es un color muy hermoso- y recordó a cierto joven con cabellos de esa tonalidad.

…

Los dragón Slayers ya habían terminado de comer y la mayoría se dirigió a sus habitaciones a descansar, eran uno de los mejores escuadrones de elite en Zaibach por lo que gozaban de ciertos privilegios, lo único de lo cual carecían era de un capitán más amable.

Pero para los jóvenes soldados cuyas edades rayaban entre los 14 y 17 años eso estaba bien.

No todos podían formar parte de los Dragón Slayers, solo los más hábiles físicamente y por supuesto los más inteligentes y diestros con la espada. Además era por demás cierto decir que la mayoría de los soldados de bajo rango querían pertenecer a cualquier otra unidad menos a esa.

El porqué era muy simple, pertenecer a los Dragón Slayers implicaba ciertos sacrificios, no ver a tu familia totalmente, no tener absolutamente ningún día de descanso, tener que estar siempre al pendiente de las necesidades y ordenes del capitán y sobre todo… estar dispuesto a cualquier orden en batalla, _cualquiera_.

Matar niños, ancianos, mujeres incluso jóvenes embarazadas… era algo a lo que este escuadrón debía acostumbrarse, la mayoría nunca se había enfrentado a esta situación aún… pero había algunos soldados muy cercanos al capitán que si conocían en su totalidad lo que implica la avaricia de un imperio.

Se trataba por supuesto de Miguel, Dalet, Violet, Chesta, Gaty y Jajuka, este último era por demás el que más sabía de la estructura interna de Zaibach e incluso existían rumores de que conocía lo secretos de los científicos y chamanes del imperio…Secretos relacionados con crueles experimentos en seres vivos: humanos.

Así bien mientras lo dragón Slayers caminaban rumbo a sus habitaciones no había un alma que no se inclinara, un esclavo que no se arrodillara o algún soldado(a veces incluso del mismo rango) que no les dejara pasar primero.

Los chicos al principio miraban esto de forma divertida o con un poco de vergüenza, pues el sentirse importantes les era desconocido hasta ese momento, después acataron cual actores su papel y comenzaron a caminar erguidos siempre mostrando la cordial sonrisa de la superioridad, aún así, la mayoría de los Dragón Slayers eran chicos muy amables.

-Estoy cansadísimo- se quejaba Chesta, mientras Violet reía abiertamente de su joven compañero.

-Eso es porque eres el más débil de todos- hablaba Gaty.

-Cállate tonto, quieres comprobar quien es el débil.- retaba el rubio a su compañero.

-Pero mejor que sea mañana, hoy estoy muy cansado- bostezaba Gaty.

-Ustedes son tan infantiles- sonreía sarcásticamente Miguel.

Miguel era junto con Jajuka el miembro más antiguo de los Dragón Slayers y por supuesto el mejor después de Dilandu, guardaba hacía su capitán un afecto de hermano mayor que había nacido de la diferencia de edad, pues Miguel era un año mayor que los demás chicos.

Siempre se ocupaba de las misiones importantes y era una especie de emisario de Zaibach lo que ocasionaba que rara vez se encontrara en la base junto con sus demás compañeros.

-Cállate- dijeron al unísono los otros chicos amenazando a Miguel que comenzó a reír nervioso.

-¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo el capitán?- murmuro el chico, mientras la curiosidad invadía de igual manera a sus compañeros.

-Seguramente nada anormal- rió Chesta antes de recordar cierta escena comprometedora.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Los jóvenes del escuadrón del dragón no podían estar más equivocados.

…  
Dilandu se encontraba acostado en la cama de aquella habitación oscura, poco a poco comenzó a despertar.

_-__¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué hago aquí?- _se preguntó sin recordar nada de lo ocurrido.- ¡Salazar!, ¡Salazar!- comenzó a llamar.

El joven medico entró al cuarto en el acto y observó a Dilandu que luchaba contra las cadenas.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- sonrió el pelirrojo, como respuesta solo obtuvo el gruñido de queja del joven peliblanco.

Se acercó pues Salazar y comenzó a desabrochar las cadenas una a una, después de un momento Dilandu se halló libre.

-¿Qué me paso?- preguntó el chico con una mueca de disgusto mientras automáticamente comenzaba a sobar su muñeca.

-Solo te desmayaste- fue la clásica respuesta de Salazar, llevaba casi 6 meses atendiéndolo y esa era la respuesta que le daba siempre que sufría algún ataque. Dilandu no tenía otra opción más que creer aquellas palabras después de todo él no podía recordar nada.

-¿Puedo irme?- gruño el peliblanco exasperado, no sabía que hora era y mucho menos el porque seguía en esa habitación.

-Claro, yo no te retengo- expresó sarcásticamente Salazar.- pero hazme un favor, antes de irte toma esto- y le dio una píldora de color naranja a Dilandu.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó el peliblanco.

-Vitaminas- sonrió Salazar- Estas muy débil Dilandu, si esto sigue así habrá necesidad de llamar a tu _padre_… y no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Dilandu se abrieron desmesuradamente y comenzó a ponerse tensó de nuevo, sintió que su respiración se agitaba y todo porque Salazar había pronunciado la palabra clave… él no quería ver a su padre nunca más, nunca, nunca, Dilandu no tenía padre…a ese hombre no se le podía llamar así.

Introdujo la pastilla rápidamente en su boca y la tragó sin líquido, haría cualquier cosa para evitar ver a esa persona, cualquier cosa…

Dilandu, estaba aterrado…

Salazar lo noto.

-Puedes irte- dijo después de un momento- pero regresa la próxima semana.

-Bien- El peliblanco se marcho sin despedirse, la palabra _padre_ le seguía rondando por la cabeza. Lo torturaba.

-_Espero que esto funcione, Gunn_- pensó el pelirrojo mientras miraba como el cuerpo débil de Dilandu se tambaleaba buscando la salida.

…

Barin no tenía mucho que hacer, había buscado por todas partes a su amo sin mucho éxito por lo que al final de la tarde decidió quedarse a leer en el cuarto.

Miró el libro que antes había tomado y lo comenzó a leer con mucha atención, como si más que un cuento fuera un importante articulo científico.

_-__Cuenta la leyenda que el mundo de Gaea es hijo de la luna fantasma, formado de la misma tierra y la misma agua._

_Había surgido tras la plegaria de Dios, nuestro Dios Atlantis. _

_En el fondo y las profundidades de este magnifico paraíso, habitan cuatro dioses principales, representantes del gran Atlantis y hermanos de Fortuna, nuestra protectora.-_

Barin observó con detenimiento el hermoso dibujo de una joven de unos 20 años con cabellos largos y negros, sus ojos eran de un tono gris y en su piel resaltaba cierto brillo tornasol, estaba ataviada con la ropa que solo se le permitía a las sacerdotisas representantes de Fortuna.

-_Primero esta Fennetten, el sabio. Gran dios del agua, capaz de crear ciclones y maremotos, de dar lluvia o provocar sequía… Luego esta Geos, el noble, dios de la tierra, que con su orgulloso porte protege y defiende a los animales, les da vida y se las quita, él es capaz de crear grandes sismos…También esta Escaflowne, el templado, dios cambiante como su elemento el viento que busca siempre la protección del futuro venidero y finalmente Agni, el tempestuoso, gran dios que crea y destruye al mismo tiempo, protegido por la morte(2) alude a la destrucción y al nacimiento, capaz de crear volcanes e incendios, de terminar con todo lo que el crea corrupto, de purificar._

_Desde que el que el mundo de Gaea nació, nacieron también los dioses y cuando el mundo de Gaea se encontraba corrupto, Fortuna su hermana y amante de Geos, los llamó a la guerra y el planeta se purifico._

_Pero el dios Atlantis y la diosa Morte, vieron con malos ojos la unión de sus dos hijos, se negaron a aceptarlo, y les prohibieron volver a verse._

_Desde ese momento Geos cay__ó en desgracia, sus súbditos fueron esclavizados, tratados como animales, como algo impuro._

_Fortuna por su parte muerta de tristeza abandono Gaea, dejándola a su suerte._

_El padre Atlantis y la madre Morte, no pudieron evitar que su adorada creación: Gaea cayera en desgracia, tampoco pudieron evitar que llegara la guerra. Con el surgimiento de los hombres su planeta se corrompió y aunque antes los dioses se hubieran levantado tras las órdenes de Fortuna, esta vez callaron._

_Le imploraron a Fortuna que se quedase, llorando avergonzados. Pero era muy tarde y lo único que Fortuna les dejo fueron cuatro profecías, las cuatro profecías del final de Gaea._

_El planeta donde ni ella ni Geos habían podido amarse._

_Con su ultimo aliento y llenó de furia Atlantis convirtió a sus cuatro hijos en dragones, pero a Geos, el hijo corrupto, le corto las alas._

_-Te obligare a arrastrarte… todos tus descendientes suplicaran por el honor que tu ahora has perdido.- Gimió su padre y después murió._

_La diosa Morte que es eterna, se refugio en el averno avergonzada, lamentando la muerte de su amante, clamando almas para alimentarse._

_Fortuna, sin embargo jamás abandono a Geos, y a pesar de la distancia se arranco uno de sus ojos que le permitían ver el futuro, y de este ojo nació su hijo__, y su hijo juró venganza, y su hijo clamó odio._

_Y desde el principio de los tiempos Gaea se encuentra condenado, primero por la ambición del hombre y luego por __el hijo de aquel dragón._

_El hijo que nació de las alas rotas y los ojos sagrados de sus padres…_

Y así terminaba el cuento que Barin abandono en el estante de nuevo, intentó indagar por un momento el nombre del autor, pero no encontró nada, se dio por vencida y sonrió para si.

-Después de todo, Fortuna solo amaba a Geos- susurró.

Mientras, un golpe se escuchó en la puerta, corrió a abrir y encontró a Dilandu totalmente debilitado y con la mirada perdida.

-_Barin…Barin…-_ repetía este, una y otra vez, obsesionado.

…

Dilandu había salido de la habitación de Salazar algo débil, conforme caminaba regresando a su habitación comenzó a ver doble.

¿Qué clase de medicina le había dado Salazar?

En definitiva eso no podía tratarse de vitaminas.

Dilandu sentía nauseas de nuevo pero no podía vomitar, después de todo ya había vomitado todo lo que tenía en el estomago ese día.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente a resbalones, de regreso se tropezó con varios soldados que al parecer lo creyeron ebrio o herido, pero al tratarse de un capitán no lo ayudaron, se limitaron únicamente a brindar el característico saludo militar.

Después de un rato encontró a un esclavo corpulento, se trataba de un hombre lobo, el hombre bestia de unos 30 años intentó ayudarlo recibiendo un corte de la espada de Dilandu en la mano.

No quería que nadie lo tocara.

A duras penas llegó a su cuarto, ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza para abrir la puerta y mejor llamó esperando que Barin estuviera dentro, inmediatamente fue recibido por su asustada esclava que al verlo en tal estado intentó cargarlo.

Como pudo lo llevó a la ducha y mientras lo dejaba recostado a un lado preparó un baño de agua helada. Dilandu hervía en fiebre.

Igual como pudo Barin lo levantó colocándolo en la tina, comenzó a quitarle la armadura dejándolo solo con la camiseta de entrenamiento y una especie de pantaloncillos muy cortos de color negro que le servían de ropa interior.

Dilandu se acostó en el agua fría sintiendo alivio en sus músculos, aún sentía que su interior ardía, pudo ver como Barin se alejaba saliendo del cuarto.

Levanto el brazo intentando alcanzarla, solo pudo alcanzar el aliento gélido que salía de sus fosas nasales dándole algo de calor a su cuerpo. Alcanzó como pudo algo de jabón solo para lavarse la cara y algo para enjuagar el sabor a cobre de su boca.

Seguía viendo doble, pero poco a poco se recupero. De pronto como si nada hubiera pasado, sintió sus músculos más fuertes de lo normal, se levantó dejando el rastro de agua a través de toda su habitación y salió para secarse y cambiarse de ropa, el pequeño esfuerzo lo dejo exhausto. Se recostó en su cama mientras escuchaba la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

Barin había llegado con algo de sopa.

Dilandu se inclinó recargándose para recibir las cucharadas de sopa que se le ofrecían.

Cualquier otra persona hubiera creído que eso era una broma, el gran capitán de los Dragón Slayers, el más sádico y despiadado asesino de Zaibach en la intimidad no era más que un adolescente enfermizo y débil.

Terminó la sopa y Barin le ofreció unos bocados de pan, apenas y podía masticarlos. Al final la chica le ofreció una infusión del menta que le ayudaría a tranquilizarse, Dilandu tomo pequeños sorbos de la bebida caliente y se sintió un poco mejor, los estragos de la visita al medico pasaron rápidamente.

Barin se levantó en silencio recogiendo como siempre los trastos sucios.

Dilandu la detuvo.

-_No me dejes_- susurró- por favor, no me dejes- aunque la mirada de Dilandu se dirigía hacía las sabanas de su cama, era obvio que las palabras se dirigían a su joven esclava.

_-¿Qué te ha __pasado hoy para que te comportes así?-_ pensó Barin, finalmente lanzó una sonrisa amable y dejo los trastes en la mesa, se acercó a Dilandu en silencio y casi maternalmente le abrazo.

Dilandu sintió el cuerpo calido a su lado, cerró los ojos para buscar aquel contacto, ese día por encima de todos los demás días, se sentía terriblemente solo.

Jaló un poco más Barin, obligando a la chica a subir a su cama, al final Barin quedo sobre el cuerpo de Dilandu aún abrazándole.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó quedamente, era tan extraño ver a una persona como Dilandu buscar afecto.

-No…- le contestó el peliblanco.

Dilandu quitó algunos de los mechones del pelo rojizo de Barin que le impedían ver el rostro de la chica, se levantó un poco y rozó sus labios.

-Ahora_, si estoy bien_- susurró.

Barin se encontraba tranquila, ese día Dilandu no emanaba su diaria ira o desprecio por la vida, como si fuera otra persona, Dilandu emanaba una especie de paz y dulzura, solo propias en una niña pequeña.

Barin se agacho para profundizar el besó, sintió los restos de menta en la boca del peliblanco.

Poco a poco Dilandu acomodo su cuerpo hasta quedar encima de ella, Barin comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, sintió como los dedos de Dilandu se deslizaban encima de su ropa, tocando puntos demasiado sensibles.

Dilandu la miraba y con aquellos ojos carmín preguntaba si podía llegar más lejos, el cuerpo de Barin era el que aceptaba las caricias no la chica.

Dilandu desabrocho el cordón que servía para sostener el vestido de Barin, levantó un poco el cuerpo de la joven solo para retirar aquellas estorbosas ropas.

Barin miró a la pared apenada, exponer su cuerpo de esa manera, en esas circunstancias… aún sentía un poco de pudor.

Dilandu observo un momento aquel cuerpo delgado y blanco, solo protegido de sus ojos por dos prendas de ropa, una a la altura del busto y otra que comenzaba en la cadera y terminaba en los muslos, ambas negras.

Se aproximo para besar el cuello de su recién adquirida amante y mientras lo hacía desabrocho los broches que sostenían el tipo corsé de Barin, poco tiempo después los senos de la chica se hallaron libres.

Barin no sabía que hacer, en sus quince años de vida anteriores apenas y se había percatado de las magnificas sensaciones de dos cuerpos al intentar unirse, talvez sea porque en el prostíbulo donde había trabajado, estas relaciones en esencia hermosas siempre se habían visto llenas de violencia y asco.

Comenzó a oprimir fuertemente las almohadas con sus manos, haciendo un sonido peculiar producto del choque de sus uñas y la tela.

Dilandu seguía viajando por los abismos del cuerpo de Barin, recorría con su nariz y sus labios el cuello y senos de la chica terminando en su abdomen, y con sus manos acariciaba la comisura que daba inicio a su cadera. Barin olía a hierbas y flores silvestres, Dilandu olía a loción, jabón y metal.

Ambos eran diametralmente opuestos y eso era lo que les permitía complementarse.

Barin comenzó primero tímidamente y luego con confianza a acariciar la espalda de su amo, recorriendo los músculos y trazando un mapa imaginario que sus dedos jamás olvidarían, se deshizo de la playera del peliblanco y más tarde trato de quitarle la única prenda que le quedaba. Dilandu hizo lo mismo y al poco tiempo quedaron al fin desnudos.

Con un poco de prisa debido a las sensaciones dentro de su cuerpo, Dilandu separó las piernas de la joven intentando introducirse en ellas. Barin oprimió aun más fuerte las almohadas hasta que lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Esa mezcla entre dolor y placer la dejo embriagada. Se arrojo al cuello de Dilandu abrazándole, al notar los sollozos, Dilandu se detuvo en seco.

-_Sigue_- susurró la joven a su oído para después gemir quedamente.

Finalmente Dilandu se encontró adentro del cuerpo de la chica, se sintió completo, su visión comenzó a nublarse, apenas y podía mantener abiertos los ojos.

Después todo fue cosa de instinto, la sincronía entre sus caderas, la manera en que Barin aprisionaba a Dilandu entre sus piernas, los quejidos y gemidos de ambos formando una melodiosa sinfonía.

Y al final, el fondo del éxtasis, la ambrosía que les permitía llegar a ser dioses.

Pasaron como era debido el resto de la noche retorciéndose entre las sabanas, al final el rumor de los cocuyos, y el canto de los cuervos les sirvió de arrullo y se quedaron dormidos, uno junto al otro: abrazados.

…

Ayelén caminaba de un lado a otro en su cuarto sin saber muy bien que hacer, en sus ojos se percibía que había llorado.

-No puede ser, no puede ser- se repetía una y otra vez ensimismada.- _¿O sí?..._

Leía y releía la carta que había recibido con anterioridad.

-No, no estoy segura de que no puede ser… ¡debe haber un error! – Ayelén comenzó a tirar todas sus cosas y calló al suelo histérica.

La chica gato lucía muy diferente a como se le conocía, su cabello desalineado, sus ropas medio rotas, sus uñas mordidas hasta que brotó la sangre. Había perdido su diaria sonrisa, ahora una mueca de dolor y lastima de si misma era lo único que salía de su rostro.

-¿Por qué tú?- susurró en medio de la oscuridad de su alcoba.

Y de pronto como por mandato divino tomo una decisión.

-Esto no se va a quedar así- se levantó mirando al espejo y comenzó a hablar con su propio reflejo-_Yokan_… jamás debí dejarte ir… si no fuera por esta maldita guerra.

La chica gato secó sus lagrimas y decidida comenzó a sacar toda su ropa del armario.

Estaba empacando.

-Si es verdad que moriste… debo comprobarlo yo misma.- finalizó

Poco después la joven gato salió de su cuarto.

En la habitación solo quedo un comunicado en el que se leía… _Yokan W. Kanno_ _Desaparecido en acción_

…

-Me ha costado mucho trabajo encontrarte, maestro- sonreía Salazar inclinandose.

Se encontraba en una habitación especial en la base de Zaibach, el hombre que residía ahí jamás era visto más que eventos de vital importancia y siempre de noche, era el mejor medico conocido no solo en Zaibach si no en toda Gaea, proveniente de la tierra del agua poseía cual pez una cara en extremo alargada, sus dos ojos era muy grandes de un tono marrón aunque los cubrían una especie de lentes sostenidos de una tira pegada a su nuca, sus lentes eran de un color negro… su tono de piel era blanco… literalmente. Su cabello caía relamido hacia atrás dejando ver dos grandes entradas… era un ser bastante grotesco, unos dientes en extremo blancos salían de una sonrisa que rayaba en lo vulgar.

-Eso es por que no has sabido donde buscar, querido- el hombre sentado en esa habitación solo iluminada por una pequeña lámpara de un tono violáceo sonreía de una manera falsa mostrando toda su dentadura.-Dime como sigue mi pequeño, ¿Cómo se encuentra Dilandu?-

-Parece que pronto volveremos a ver a Serena…maestro Gunn- respondió Salazar… sabía que le debía la vida al aquel hombre, pero aún así lo odiaba de tal manera que deseaba matarle.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Gunn.

-Solo me fui dos meses, Salazar, solo dos meses… y de pronto me dices que, ¡mi único experimento!, ¡la única prueba viviente de que soy un dios, esta a punto de desmoronarse y todo por tu estupidez humana que no ha sabido como tratar a un ejemplar modelo como mi hijo!- gritó el hombre furioso, se levantó para abofetear a Salazar.- ¡Estupido, estupido!- volvió a gritar.

-Maestro…- gimió Salazar mientras sobaba su mejilla, estaba atemorizado- hemos tenido algunos imprevistos… una joven, ella vive… ahora vive- el tono de voz de Salazar antes ácido e hiriente ahora se mostraba débil y temeroso, como un perro al cual su amo da una patada y por instinto teme volver a acercarse.

-Espera… ¿dices que una joven entro a la vida de Dilandu?- preguntó Gunn curioso regresando a sentarse-Así que mi pequeño se ha enamorado…- comenzó a reír a carcajadas, casi ahogándose con su propia risa.

Salazar lo miró con asco.

-Eso es imposible Salazar… Dilandu no fue creado para amar- el hombre seguía riendo- yo le quite ese desperfecto…

-Pero, esta chica, ella y Dilandu- susurró Salazar.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Gunn- ¡Idiota insinúas que hubo un error en mi obra!-

-Pero maestro…-

-Mi obra, Salazar, es perfecta… ¡tú eres perfecto, Folken es perfecto y por supuesto Dilandu es perfecto!-

Salazar ya no sabía que más decir, si Gunn no le daba una respuesta, ¿qué otra opción le quedaba?, solo esperar a que Dilandu se transformara y entonces dejarlo como lo que en realidad era… o matarlo, nada más.

Gunn reflexiono, talvez si había una posibilidad de que una joven cambiara un poco a Dilandu, solo talvez.

-Bien…déjalo pasar- expresó al fin- si se transforma de nuevo… yo mismo me encargare, esta vez- sonrió.

Gunn se sintió atraído pues un nuevo reto le esperaba, el reto de no dejar en paz a Dilandu.

-De acuerdo- Salazar salió de aquella habitación rápidamente.- _Juro que algún día te sacare de esta base para que bajo la luz del sol te quemes, engendro_- pensó.

-Así que volveremos a vernos Serena- el hombre en la habitación hablaba con el viento- esta vez si voy a lograr matarte… ya lo verás- sádicamente asomo su lengua para lamer sus labios resecos.

…

Dilandu se despertó esa mañana sintiéndose terriblemente cansado ¿el sexo era así de agotador?, en sus años de vida anteriores que de hecho solo era cinco pues antes de los 10 no recordaba nada, jamás había tenido interés por una mujer, en Gaea sin embargo la edad de Dilandu era la edad adecuada para comprometerse en incluso para casarse, él como todo bien soldado no pensaba demasiado en esas cosas, después de todo cualquier soldado sabe que esta _diseñado para morir_, pero que antes de morir debe matar a cuantos enemigos de su nación encuentre.

Dilandu jamás había experimentado aquello, como todo hombre se sentía excitado al ver mujeres hermosas pero ahora más bien se sentía confuso y retraído, pronto pudo sentir que algo debajo de sus sabanas asomaba la cabeza, se trataba de Barin que salía un poco despeinada y con dos grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Aún se encontraba dormida.

Dilandu quitó las sabanas solo lo suficiente para observar el cuerpo desnudo de su amante, vio como la piel de Barin se erizaba por la repentina corriente de aire y escucho una queja, de inmediato volvió a llevar las cobijas a su lugar sonrojado… no quería despertarle.

Se levantó de la cama y entro a ducharse antes de partir a entrenar junto con su escuadrón.

Para cuando Barin despertó Dilandu ya se había marchado dejándole el desayuno: un poco de vino y frutas frescas.

…

Gunn deambulaba por su habitación pensativo y cabizbajo.

-Mi obra es perfecta… mi obra es perfecta…- se repetía a si mismo varias veces.- ¡MI OBRA ES PERFECTA!-

Había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo desde que vio a Salazar pensando en su "hijo".

Dilandu…el único ser que él había creado…

-Estas hecho para sobrevivir Dilandu, ¡demuéstralo!- gruño- parece que pronto me obligarás a herirte de nuevo… pero esta vez te juró que no dejare a Serena viva…-

-Señor- una esclava entró a la habitación se trataba de una chica gata.- su comida-

-¿Porqué?, Dime ¿PORQUÉ? ¡PORQUE NI SIQUIERA Dilandu puede resistirse a esto!-

Se aproximo a la esclava gritando, la joven por miedo tiró la bandeja, toda la comida calló ensuciando la túnica de Gunn.

-Señor… yo…señor lo siento… no quería… enseguida- la joven titubeaba mientras arrodillada e histérica intentaba limpiar con sus propias ropas lo que había derramado.

-Talvez sea por eso… la sumisión, el placer de tener a alguien a tus pies.- Gunn sonreía de una forma lujuriosa- Así que eso es lo que vez en esa niña Dilandu…- se oyó una risa estruendosa- entonces solo respondes a tus instintos naturales, no debo preocuparme, ¿Verdad hijo?- Gunn se agachó levantando amablemente a la esclava que pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

-Voy a traerle otra porción- dijo esta. La joven intento safarse de Gunn sin mucho éxito. La joven comenzó primero a pedir piedad y luego a gritar asustada.

-Después de todo, nadie puede resistirse a esto…- Gunn se acercó a la esclava intentando callar sus gritos con la mano-…_ni siquiera tu Dilandu_- Gunn golpeo a la esclava en el cuello y jaló su cuerpo inconsciente hacia una habitación contigua.

…

-¡Veamos qué es lo que pueden hacer!- gritó un joven capitán de pelos blancos a sus soldados. Llevaban más de dos horas entrenando bajo el sol en uno de los patios de la base de Zaibach.

Dilandu no se quedaba atrás, no solo daba órdenes si no que compartía la misma suerte que sus soldados, pero él no se quejaba de hecho terminaba cualquier ejercicio mucho más rápido.

-¡Filas!- gritó y al instante más de veinte soldados se formaron frente a él.- Esto es todo lo que pueden hacer, ¡Y se dicen soldados de Zaibach!- los abofeteo uno por uno dando a cada uno un insulto particular.-Como esperan controlar unos Alseides si no pueden ni controlar su propio cuerpo…-reitero- a correr-

Todos los soldados de Dilandu comenzaron de nuevo a dar vueltas alrededor de patio, el sol de media mañana ardía quemando sus narices, Dilandu portaba como todo buen soldado su uniforme integro, varios de sus soldados no soportando el calor se habían quitado la parte alta de la armadura.

-Hoy es un buen día- dijo Dilandu mirando al cielo mientras sus soldados exhaustos caían tirados en el pasto- para entrenar- Dilandu sonrió.

Los dragón Slayers lo miraron con asombro… esa clase de sonrisas sinceras, era tan extraña en Dilandu que daba más miedo que su sonrisa sádica habitual.

-¿Capitán, se siente bien?- preguntó Violet.

Dilandu levantó la ceja a modo de respuesta.

-Luce un poco diferente, ¿le paso algo ayer?- secundo Dalet.

-¡Pero que demonios dicen!- Dilandu volteó para que sus soldados no vieran el sonrojo en su rostro, acaso ahora todos notarían lo que le había pasado…todos sabrían que él y Barin…- ¡Idiotas!, no recuerdo haberles dicho que podían descansar- ordeno de nuevo y sus soldados comenzaron a trotar desganados.

Media hora después todos los dragón Slayers se encontraban entrenando con las espadas, algunos casos raros con dagas y solo dos chicos entre los cuales se encontraba Miguel son una especie de ballesta.

-Muy bien- gritó Dilandu- es todo, a comer y después quiero que regresen y pulan sus espadas hasta que puedan partir un cabello con ellas- amenazó.

Dilandu los miró alejarse y partió a su alcoba a comer.

-Pero que diablos le pasa, mira que tratarnos así- se quejó Chesta rascándose la nuca.

-Esto solo indica, que la guerra esta cada vez más cerca- sentenció Miguel.

-Pues yo creo que el capitán esta enfermo- inquirió Violet- vieron como miraba al cielo… sus ojos brillaban y hasta… hasta se veía feliz-

-Debe estar enfermó- contestaron todos al unísono

Mientras que en los pasillos de Zaibach Dilandu estornudaba.

-_Alguien debe estar hablando mal de mí_- pensó.

…

Barin ese día se sentía muy melancólica, lo que había pasado la noche anterior la había dejado así.

-Aaaaa- suspiro lentamente, ya había terminado todos sus deberes y se encontraba sentada en un rincón del cuarto de su amo- si tan solo supiera. ¿Quién eres tú?- susurraba.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina ya casi era hora de comer y sabía que Dilandu vendría pues no le gustaba comer con sus soldados.

A su paso se encontró a Ayelén, estaba como de costumbre picando algunos vegetales, se le veían los ojos llorosos.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó a modo de saludo.

-¡A!, eres tu Barin- el saludo había desconcentrado a Ayelén haciendo que se cortara un poco con el cuchillo.- ¡Que dolor!- gimió la chica gata erizando la cola.

Barin lanzó una sonrisa.

-Espera, toma- y sacó una especie de gasa de su bolsa para colocarla sobre el dedo de Ayelén que ella insistía en lamer a modo de curación.

-Gracias- se resigno Ayelén.

-¿Has llorado?- preguntó Barin al notar las bolsas en los ojos de su joven amiga.

-¡Que dices!, claro que no tonta; lo que pasa es que ayer me desvele haciendo algunas labores, y bueno tu sabes como son las cosas por aquí- Ayelén rascaba su nuca nerviosa mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Claro- Barin la miró sospechosamente, sabía que Ayelén jamás trabajaba hasta tarde pues eso le tocaba a los hombres. Las mujeres gato solo se encargaban de cocinar.

-Bueno no importa, ¿qué necesitas?- Ayelén le guiño un ojo a Barin.

-Quiero la comida de mi amo y la mía- contestó.

-Siempre comes con él, me voy a poner celosa- bromeó Ayelén, Barin sonrió, seguro que su amiga no tenía nada…

-¿Me dejas buscar algunas hierbas?- preguntó la chica pelirroja.

-Claro, claro- Ayelén no prestaba atención pues servía lo que Barin le había solicitado incluyendo un poco más de cada cosa, después de todo Barin necesitaba comer bien.

Barin deambulaba por la cocina buscado hojas, llegó a un estante alto que no podía alcanzar.

-Oye me alcanzas esas- pidió Barin a su amiga, se trataba de unas hojas naranja brillante muy largas y secas que servían para relajar los músculos adoloridos.

-¡No esas no!- gritó Ayelén quitando a su amiga de aquel estante, Barin la miró desconcertada- Están echadas a perder- dijo rápidamente.

-Pero se ven bien- musitó Barin.

-Impresiones tuyas-clamó Ayelén riendo- ¡toma, toma!, mejor llevale la comida a tu amo y mañana te consigo unas frescas- lanzó un guiño- anda, vete rápido.-

Ayelén prácticamente corrió a Barin de la cocina.

-_Esta muy rara_- pensó Barin al irse.

-Lo siento Barin, no podré despedirme- sollozó Ayelén al quedarse sola, debajo de aquellas hojas color naranja se encontraba una maleta de tela oculta.- _Yokan me necesita_- pensó y siguió picando vegetales.

…

Dilandu entro a su cuarto y encontró la comida servida comió lentamente y en silencio, mientras observaba a Barin deambular por la habitación fingiendo tener cosas que hacer.

-Siéntate y come- ordenó.

Barin no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar resignada, había intentado evitar a su amo.

-aaaaa- Barin lanzó un suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, nada- se disculpó Barin rascando su nuca y sonriendo.

Dilandu alzó su ceja.

-No me dirás que estas nerviosa- sonrió irónicamente-¿Acaso causo esa reacción en ti?- preguntó.

Barin lo miró sorprendida.

-_Más bien me das miedo… y más cuando sonríes_- pensó-De verdad no es nada amo-

Dilandu se enfado, después de todo aquello aún lo seguía tratando como a un desconocido, una persona a la cual solo saludaba de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué más quieres?- preguntó molesto deteniéndose el puente de la nariz- ya hice todo lo que puedo hacer, di todo lo que puedo dar- finalizó.

Barin lo miró aún más sorprendida…Dilandu hablaba de ¿sentimientos?

-Yo… no… yo no quería ofenderle, amo- respondió.

-Ni siquiera puedes llamarme por mi nombre, y esperas que no me sienta ofendido.- Dilandu se veía desganado y resignado, como si el no estuviera hecho para hablar de esas cosas. Al estar así sentado descansando su rostro en uno de sus puños, con la armadura mal puesta, Barin lo encontraba peculiarmente tierno.

-Dilandu- resonó en la habitación y al fin el peliblanco volvió a sentir interés en la conversación- yo solo soy una esclava-

Barin había sido tajante, y tenía razón, era bien sabido que entre amos y esclavos podían darse relaciones, pero también se sabía que nadie podía tener intenciones serias con un esclavo, ni mucho menos liberarlo. Una vez esclavo, tu única opción era morir debido a los trabajos o intentar cuando mucho volverte un soldado raso en el ejercito, por supuesto esto también significaba la muerte… los primeros en morir siempre eran los esclavos.

-Son pretextos- dijo en tono bajo Dilandu- si tu quisieras yo…-y de pronto sintió una taquicardia en el pecho, un dolor profundo, su visión se nublaba haciendo parecer que su cabeza temblaba, como si una carga de sonido le hubiera llegado directo a la cara, con su mano se apretujo el pecho mientras en su cabeza escuchaba una voz que le decía

-¡Monstruo! ¡Engendro! ¡Solo estas hecho para matar! ¿Por qué intentas hacer algo para lo que no fuiste creado?-gemía la voz.

-Así que has regresado- dijo finalmente Dilandu después de un momento- _padre_- salió del cuarto decidido sin importarle dejar a Barin ahí, ya no tenía nada que hablar con ella.

…

-Parece que estamos cerca Estela, muy cerca…- reía Gunn en su habitación.

Se encontraba de pie a un costado de un sillón largo y levantaba el brazo de una joven gata para acercarlo a su rostro, besaba cada uno de sus dedos, la chica acostada ahí no estaba inconsciente pero tenía la mirada perdida y no se movía, Gunn la controlaba, parecía hipnotizada.

-Estela, eres tan hermosa- sonreía aquel hombre- adoro a las mujeres hermosas, sobre todo a las mujeres hermosas que no pueden moverse- y Gunn se acostó encima de la esclava levantando su falda.

La chica que seguía sin moverse mirando hacia ningún lugar dejo escapar un pequeño gemido mientras lagrimas escurrían de sus ojos.

…

-¿Crees que haya sido lo más conveniente? ¿Llamar a Gunn?- Salazar se encontraba sentado en un sillón amplio observando por una ventana, los últimos rayos del sol le iluminaban el semblante.

-¿Teníamos otra opción?- fue lo que dijo Folken a modo de respuesta.- tu quieres que Barin regrese, y yo quiero que Dilandu muera-

-Parece que es lo más lógico-Salazar sonrió ácidamente.- ¿Crees que si Dilandu muere podrás regresar a tu pueblo como el rey triunfante? Vamos, Folken por favor, cuando entraste a Zaibach lo perdiste todo, igual que yo…-

-Eso no significa, que no pueda intentar recuperarlo-

-Folken, soy tu amigo-Salazar se levantó para ver a su interlocutor cara a cara- y soy tu medico, y una persona de confianza. Creedme Fanelia tu pueblo caerá y cuando esta guerra termine, tu caerás con ella-

Folken lo miró cerro los ojos y sonrió para si mismo.

-Pero antes, haré todo cuanto pueda para que Gaea no tenga el mismo destino- susurró.

-_El destino, es un arma misteriosa_- Salazar caminaba a un costado de Folken saliendo del cuarto- _una nunca sabe de que manera puede cambiar…_-

-…_Ni tampoco a quien va a favorecer.-_ completó Folken.

-Por eso lo mejor es dejarlo pasar… el pasado únicamente regresa para atormentarnos- Salazar caminaba rumbo a su cuarto- _si tan solo fuera así de fácil olvidarte Barin…_

…

bueno no se si lo saben o no, pero en Japón se va diario al escuela, menos el domingo, es poco común eso aquí en México pues tenemos libres el fin de semana completo.

Morte es igual a muerte, por tanto Agni esta protegido por la diosa de la muerte.

Nota: bueno creo que en este capítulo me he extendido algo con la narración, en lo que a mi respecta intentare poner un poco más de diálogos y ser mas concisa para no rebuscarlos tanto con descripciones, de igual forma espero les guste este capítulo a mi realmente me ha sorprendido el rumbo que le he dado a la historia, pues es mi afición solo tener una idea y después dejar que esa idea me vaya conduciendo, muy asombroso el sorprenderme de lo que mi propia mente me va dictando no?, bueno los dejo y ojala sigan leyendo y mandando comentarios.


End file.
